Without Him
by Lady LP
Summary: After the heists we fled. But something happened to make us come home. At least some of us, all but one, our rock. Now we had to cope, grow and continue on with our lives. It's gonna be hard.
1. Ch 1

NOTICE: This is my disclaimer. I own nothing. I am just an avid fan of F&F, both editions. My stories are just my thoughts and ideas stemming fro the original. Thank you.

Letty POV:

I don't exactly know how to tell this story. It's a crazy ordeal about my life, our lives after the heist. Nothing was right anymore, and we had to grow again with each other, and without our glue, our rock. Dom. So here goes.

Dom had sent Leon and I away. We got back to the house, packed our essentials, and hopped into Leon's car. I felt like shit, and I know I looked it. Dom held me and kissed me.

" I love you Let. I'll find you. It'll be a month, two tops. Take care of her Leon." I kissed and hugged Mia, Leon did the same. We took off down the street, and the only thing I could think about was Jesse. He didn't come back.

I was hoarse a little, and hurting but we had to get Jesse. I wasn't worried about Dom, because I knew he would come when he said.

" Le, we have to turn back. Jesse is still out there, and he's alone and afraid. I know it." Leon and I were the closest to Jesse. He was a like a little brother to me, seeing as I was an only child at the time of my parents death. Leon just came along the same time as Jesse had, and they stuck like glue.

" I know Letty girl, but he'll be fine. Dom's gonna get to him don't worry." His voice sounded full of faith, but the same confidence didn't reach his eyes." Besides I gotta get you to a doctor before we cross the border. I can tell you're in a lot of pain." I

was but I wasn't concerned about myself at the moment. Too bad I couldn't tell him that, I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed, in one of those flimsy gowns.

"Leon!" I didn't have much of a voice at the moment but it worked. He came from behind a curtain, with a girl I was certain I had seen once at the races, except she had on a nurses uniform.

"Here I am Let. This is Chris. She works here."

I didn't need to know where he was. The smell alone made my stomach curl. I was in a freakin' hospital. I looked down and could see my left wrist was in a cast, and my ribs were wrapped up, so sitting up wasn't a possibility. I just looked at Leon in annoyance and he understood.

"Just another ten minutes Let. I got your clothes, and we can ease outta here. Chris got us in real quick and since this is a county hospital they'll help but they asked a few questions, and I answered them for you. She even got you some pills for the pain."

With that I almost spewed venom. I sat up with as fast as possible with the wrap and reached for my clothes. He gave them to me. Despite the fact that I hated hospitals since I was 14, they try and dope me up with some freakin' pills. I gave the girl a once over and it came to me.

"Christina. You're Hector's baby sister aren't you?" She nods, but remains quiet. Leon dates her on and off. She's quiet and very pretty with the right curves and long wavy hair, and light brown eyes. You would never notice her because Hector keeps her on a tight string. But give it to Leon to find her and keep her hidden. It was probably for the best so she won't be corrupted by all the bullshit our world spews out.

" Thank you very much for putting me up Christina, but we gotta go."

Leon looked at me strange and I smirked, I was never polite to strangers whether they helped me or not. And I have never thanked anyone before. Not directly at least. She notices, and looks at me with less apprehension and smiles shooing Leon out so I can change.

Then she speaks, "Letty, will you be okay? I mean I know your wrist will be okay, but I don't want you to damage your ribs. Don't do anything strenuous, and you can't drive; one because of your ribs and two because of the medication. It's a very low dosage, because Leon told me you don't take medicine. It'll num the pain, but not make you drowsy." She said all of that before I could et my t-shirt over my head. She can sure as hell talk.

"Okay. I got it all. Now can I go." She smiled and pulled back my curtain to a weary looking Leon.

" Hey Le. What's up?" He looked like death warmed over. I looked at my phone and saw that it had been at least three hours since we left and had to get moving.

" I keep calling home, and nobody's answering. It ain't right." I swallow hard. They would have forwarded all calls or turned off the phone. But we never not answered.

" Maybe they're already headed out, Le. We are behind. Let's hit the road." He nodded and got up. I left him to tell Chris bye, and picked up my medication. We headed out on the highway flying towards Mexico.


	2. CH 2

We arrived in Mexico about a day and a half later. We still couldn't reach anybody at the house, and I was tempted to trash the phones and get new ones so we couldn't be traced. My grandmother was raised in Mexico and there was a small house in Baja that was abandoned but still in her name. It was where we had all decided to meet in case of any emergency. I never thought we would have to use it. As soon as we arrived Leon started cleaning and making it look livable. I walked down the street to get food at a little taco shack, called Pepito's. When I got back Le was cleaning the kitchen and I damn near fainted.

"Letty!" That's all I heard before I blacked out. It was daytime then. By the time I woke the sun was setting, and there was a cold cloth on my head. When I sat up Leon was asleep on the floor beside me, and an old lady was rocking in a chair along the window. She looked at me and smiled. "You a re awake hija. Tu amigo has been worried. How are you feeling?" She spoke with a hard Spanish accent, but was a sweet old lady if nothing else.

"Bien. How long have I been out?" She smiled. " The entire afternoon. I think it is just the effect of the drugs in your system." Then I threw up. I made it outside first, but as soon as I hit the door, I let it loose. I guess Leon heard my rush and woke up, because he was holding my waist and my hair as I emptied the contents of my already barren stomach. I could have cried.

That's how it was for the next three days. I threw up everything I ate and was always woozy. The old lady, whose name I never got, was always there when I woke up. One night after I threw up my entire lunch and dinner my cell rang.

"Hello?" I heard breathing in the background, but no answer.

"Hello?"

"Letty?" It was Mia, she was crying and I could tell.

" Mi? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be on the way down here? What happened?" She was scaring me. I sat up, and Leon came into the room.

" Let. Everything is wrong. Tran shot Jesse. He's in the hospital in ICU. Dom isn't here, and I don't know where. He hasn't called. Vince lost a lot of blood, but the doctors have him in stable condition. But he'll be in here a while. I can't pay the bill alone and manage the store and school. I have to close the garage. Let I don't know what to do! I'm scared, and I need you. That son – of – a –bitch left, but the cops haven't come. I'm lost." I could here her desperation, and I was on the verge of tears, and fighting the urge to vomit.

"Calm down. We're coming home Mi. Go home and stay there. Don't move, just stay by the phone. Don't leave except to go to the hospital. We'll be there in at least a day." I hung up and started putting my shoes on. Leon stops me. " What happened?" I couldn't lie. He was as tired and broken down as I was.

"Jesse got shot, Dom is gone, and Mia's all alone."

Then the tears came. I had only ever broken down in front of Dom or Mia. I never wanted to be seen as weak to anyone. But I'm too tired. He laid me down and started packing our stuff up, and getting dressed. He let me sleep, and got some rest too. That night we left to go back home.

It took us two days to get home, and we didn't get into any trouble at the border. I didn't know what but something felt strange. We headed straight for the house and found Mia asleep on the couch next to the phone, with the house looking exactly like it did when we left, but with fast food bags on the floor, and Jesse's blood smeared on the sidewalk. I vomited as soon as I saw it. Mia held my head over the toilet. We sank down next to the tub and cried together. For all of our pain, suffering, and loneliness that we felt.

After I brushed my teeth we went to the hospital. I had to vomit before we went in. The smell made me nauseous. Mia was concerned. " What's wrong Let? We need to get you to a doctor." I protested. "NO! We need to check on V, and Jesse. They need us, and doctors more than I do. It'll be okay Mia."

I had to see Vince first because I couldn't stomach Jesse just yet. He was awake and yelling at a nurse when I came into his room. "Get the hell away from me lady! If you touch me with that fucking needle you'll need a doctor!" I smiled because I missed the old Coyote. " V. Stop whining, and let her stick you."

At the sound of my voice he turned and she got him one good one in the thigh. He howled in pain and I heard her whisper something about a mean old dysfunctional punk kid. I don't know how I could have left all of this. "Letty Girl. Where you been. These damn people been sticking me, and keeping me cooped up in this room. The doc says that as soon as my arm gets stronger I can get out but I have to come for physical therapy everyday." His arm is wrapped up in bandages, but he moves it a little as he gestures so I guess it wasn't all that bad. But it still hurt me to think of what we sacrificed for money. If we had just doubled shifts or raised prices we wouldn't be in this shit. No our leader wanted easy fucking money. Dammit Dom. I guess Vince read my thoughts cause he grabs my arm and smirks. " It ain't that bad Let. The food stinks, but the TV is good company. I'm alright." I smile again. I've been kind of short on words lately. Every time I go to open my mouth I feel like gagging. " I know you'll be okay. I'm just worried. You're strong but Jess. He's just a kid. Nothing but 19 V. Dammit." I bow my head, and Vince squeezes my hand. "I'm a go see him. I'll tell him you said hey. Maybe he'll open his eyes, huh?" I turn to leave his room before my tears fall, when I hear Vince call my name. "Let?" He takes a breath. "Dom?" A tear slides down my cheek, and I shake my head, and go see Jesse.


	3. CH 3

**Nighttime:** Thanks for your suggestion. I'll change it as soon as I've uploaded. Do you have any more tips for me?

**Penny xx:** You have to finish reading to find out! It's coming up.

**Nomarnose: **Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update regularly.

**Jada91:** The vomiting will be answered soon. As for Dom, his appearance won't be soon, but near. Thanks.

_For those of you who reviewed thank you. I won't be able to directly thank you always, but I will try. It makes the writer feel good about their work and the suggestions are welcome, good or bad. Thank you. Lady LP._

As I neared Jesse's room I could see Leon talking to him, and holding his hand. He

looked battered and broken. I knew he was worn out from all the driving, but I would

soon take over. I think the drugs are making me sick. I stopped taking them, so

hopefully it'll pass. Mia is leaning up against the doorframe, and tears were sliding down

her face.

"Mi. What happened after we left?" I lean against the other doorframe, and she

wipes her eyes.

"That bastard came back to the house, and Dom was set out to look for Jesse. He

asked about the two of you, and Dom told him he sent you guys away. As much as I

was pissed at Brian, and hate him right now, I told Dom to leave him alone. He told me

to get in the house, and they started yelling. Then Jesse pulls up and starts apologizing for

running away. Dom just seemed to relax, and then we hear these motorcycles." Her

tears come faster and I hold her hand.

" Bullets just started flying Let. All over the house, and the street. I duck under the

porch, and in an instant its quiet all over again. Dom calls my name, and I tell him I'm all

right, but when he yells for Jesse I hear nothing. I look up and Dom is leaned over

Jesse's body next to Brian screaming his name, and I just run. I hold his head and blood

is all over the sidewalk. Brian hops in his car and races after the bikes. I'm crying and

yelling. Dom gets up, and takes dads old shotgun, and gets into the Charger and speeds

off. I called 911 and we end up here. After they admit Jess, and I filled out all his info, I

check on Vince. I didn't know how to tell him. He was already drugged, and I was

scared shitless. For the first time I was alone Letty. When I did get around to telling him,

he just held me while I cried." Her tears started again and I sat her down on some of the

most uncomfortable chairs in the world, and calmed her down.

Leon came out of Jesse's room pale. His face was ashen white. I didn't know

how, but I had to keep this family together. Leon took up my place by Mia, and I went

to go see my little brother.

Somehow Mia had managed to get Jesse, his own room, or maybe it was because

with all the damn tubes and wires coming out of the kid, they couldn't afford for an

electrical short in the room. He had a tube coming out of his mouth, side, and his arm.

Mia told me that he was shot three times; a bullet grazed his lung, side, and another was

an inch from his heart. A fucking inch! Had Johnny's aim been a little lower Jesse

would've been dead before Dom got in his car. I believed in God since I could

remember. I just hadn't had much contact with him since a drunk driver killed my

parents when I was 14. But now, I think that inch deserves a prayer.

I grab Jesse's hand when I reach his bed.

" Hey kid. I'm here. I know I left you but I'm here. It's going to be all right. Mia's

outside wailing her eyes out for you kid. I think the last time she did that was when you

collapsed at the diner when we found out you were anemic. We are some problem-

oriented people huh? Especially you. ADD, anemia, and now. As soon as you wake up,

we are going to have a serious talk about staying out of trouble. Both of us. I ain't a

complete angel. Vince is ready to go already. The ol' coyote, just doesn't like sitting in a

bed all day watching TV. You'd think he'd be happy, especially since he's got women

doting on him 24/7. Never mind she looks like Tweety's owner in those cartoons. What

was her name? I now you know. You're always watching it. Is it Granny? Anyway kid.

You gotta wake up. I need my little brother. You're the only one who can make me truly

laugh. Hell you're the only person I think I'm absolutely polite with. You keep me

grounded. Whenever you're around I never blowup. I never yell at Dom or cuss at

Vince. You keep me sane. You're my innocence. Please Jess, wake up."

I squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead. Then his heart monitor sped up. I smiled. I

hoped that was a sign. "Thanks kid."

When I walked out Leon's eyes were closed. "Come on guys. We gotta get some

rest and get everything back in order." Leon stands and helps Mia, and then monitors

start going off in Jesse's room, and nurses' rush in. And the bastards have the audacity

to close the door like we didn't have the courtesy to know what the hell was going on.

As I was about o open the door, the doctor, I think he said his name was Wilson, came

out. "Jesse, seems to want to get out of the hospital soon. The beeping noises were

because he was in distress. His body wanted to start breathing on its own again, but the

tube was suffocating him. We removed it, but he's on watch. A nurse will be on call at

all times just in case he has a set back. But nevertheless, he seems to be in good

condition."

I know what the doc had just said was good news, but my initial shock hadn't gone

away yet. So when it finally hit me, what did I do, but faint.

When I regained consciousness I heard Leon talking to the doctors on me on a

bed. Mia was holding my hand, and I squeezed it as I opened my eyes.

"Well Ms. Rodriguez, I see you are awake. Your friend here tells me that for the

past week you have been vomiting and fainting. We took your blood while you were

out, and I think you will be happy with the news." This bastard was smiling at me. What

could be good news about me vomiting everything I eat? " It seems that you are

pregnant Ms. Rodriguez." I think I broke Mia's hand.


	4. CH 4

I was in shock. I was on birth control. And besides that, I wasn't very trusting of Dom

the past few weeks so I had been making him use a condom. I know it sounds childish,

but after you get cheated on every little thing hurts.

" Doc. You need to explain this to me. I was on birth control. Besides that, right now I

am in no kind of way prepared to bring a child into this world." Mia squeezed my hand

reassuringly but I was still unsettled.

" Well Ms. Rodriquez, birth control is only 99.9 effective. You my dear are the

calculated .1. Don't worry about bringing the baby into your situation right now. By the

time you are due, everything will be healed. Your ribs are only bruised and should be

better in a couple of weeks. The fracture to your wrist will be healed in another four

weeks. Everything will be fine." He had no freakin' clue what I was talking about. The

trucks, the cops, Vince, Jesse, the garage, money, Dom. The father was AWOL, and

we were still in hot water.

"Thanks doc. But I must go. I got stuff to do, and things to take care of. So do you think

I could get a little assistance?" While he helped me out of the bed, he started another

lecture.

"Ms. Rodriquez, I warn you do not over exert yourself. Your body needs time to get

used to this new life inside of it. You should try to stay off of your feet and not get too

stressed out." If he only knew.

Once we left the hospital, I had Mia drop Leon off at the house so he could rest. Then

we headed to the garage, and scope out the damage. Mia had Hector get our stuff from

Race Wars and it was in order, and everything in place. But the garage was lifeless. No

cars, just tools laid out how we left them. I could smell the oil, and a huge stain on the

floor, where Leon sprang a leak before we left. We started jacking trucks because

keeping up the cars was a hassle, and Dom wanted easy money. I remember begging

him not to do it. I pleaded, and that was a first for me. The last time I begged for

anything was the night my parents died. I begged God to bring them back. You know

how that went. I guess somehow in the back of my mind I knew something like this

would happen. But he swore to me it was quick cash, and nobody would catch on. Well

we got the money; so one out of two ain't bad, huh? Mia started putting the tools away

and I went into the office and sat in Dom's chair. Tony, Dom's dad had opened the

garage before Dom was born. After he was killed, and Dom got sent up people from

both sides of the racing scene helped to keep it open. Dom swore he would pay them

back, but they would never accept anything because they said if Mr. T was alive, he

would have done the same. By the time Dom was out the garage was paid off with the

bank. We just had to pay taxes. The same went with the house. Dom never knew it, but

it wasn't their contributions alone that kept everything afloat. Vince would race almost

every night and bring in shit loads of money. He was the main reason why everything

was in order. As the neighborhood got bigger, taxes went up on the house. So between

both sets of taxes, mortgage on the store and keeping up these hundred thousand dollar

cars, we were always in need of money. Then you had the bills. Money from the store

paid all the bills on the house, money from the garage paid off the house, and garage. But

those damn cars. Our addiction was the cause of our fall. How fucking ironic.

Leon and I agreed to close the garage, because he and I couldn't do it alone. We would

have to wait for Jess, and Vince to get better. But the Diner would remain open. We

would have to find legal ways to make cash because racing was too risky for now.

"Hey Let. I've finished. Lets lock up, and I'll make you and my future niece something

to eat. Huh?" Just like Mia to think it's a girl. I want a boy so I don't have to play

fucking dress up all day.

"Hell no. It's a boy, and don't you think you're going to get my ass going shopping.

Jesse is going to take me, and we are hitting up one store. Wal-Mart. Everything a baby

could want. You think if I tell Jess he'll wake up Mi?" She smiled a sad smile and

nodded. "Maybe Let. You never know."

When we got back to the house Leon was stretched across the couch sleeping like a

baby. We covered him up, and started cleaning. I did the den because the smell of

cleanser was making me nauseous. Surprisingly the vacuum didn't wake Leon up. But

when Mia started playing Kelly Clarkson, he shot up and started cursing under his

breath. We laughed, and he went down into the basement. Just as Mia came out of the

kitchen, I flopped down on the couch and was ready for a nap.

" Hungry Let? I could warm up the Lasagna in the fridge. I don't fell like cooking." She

had her eyes closed. Tomorrow was Monday and she had a class. I wasn't going to let

her miss another one.

" I'll get it. Go on to bed. It's getting late, and you gotta class to get to tomorrow. I'll go

to the diner, and Leon said he'd see if Harry would take him on. He hasn't talked much

Mia. I think this is hitting him harder than I thought. He's just, hell I think everything is

just getting to him." She smiled. " He'll work it out Letty. Just let him. You will too. I

know you're hurting inside. But everything will work itself out." She gave me a squeeze

and went to her room. I turned out the den light, and turned on the front porch light. The

sidewalk was clean. When we dropped Leon off he had gone straight to the garage, and

got a brush and cleaning solution and got all the blood off. He took out most of his

frustrations out on the brush because it was brand new, and I found it in the trash when I

was cleaning. I was locking all the doors when the phone rang, and my heart sank. God

please let it be Dom.

"Hello?" The voice I heard made me take a seat. It was Brian.

"Hey Letty." My breath was shaky.

"Hey Brian. I don't know how it is everything is happening like it is. But I'll wait for you

to explain."

He sighed heavily and spoke. "First off Letty, I just want to say I'm sorry for everything

that happened. I was doing my job and I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially Mia. I

wasn't using her to get close to Dom, I was already in. I truly liked her, but I know that

anything based on a lie, can't every be successful, and she will always stay true to her

family." I smiled because I could tell he was genuine even over the phone.

" Brian, I know why you did what you were doing and I don't hold anything against you.

I am not mad. You were doing your job. We were wrong, nothing can change that, even

if you lied to gain our trust. We lied to ourselves thinking we were invincible, and

couldn't get caught for that we should be ashamed. As for Mia, I don't know you should

talk to her. But what I wanna know is, where the hell is Dom?" It took a lot for me not

to yell into the phone.

"Letty, I let Dom go. We got Johnny and Lance, and we raced a quarter mile. The

Charger flipped and it was totaled, and he dislocated his shoulder. I gave him to keys to

the Supra, and he took off. I have no clue where he is. But I can help you with one thing.

I quit the force, and left. There is no case. They can't prosecute you or even charge you,

at least not for the trucks. The most they can hit you with is street racing. They have

nothing. I'm not in California anymore, but I'm traveling all over trying to find someplace.

How are Vince and Jesse?"

I was still in shock from what he told me. "You're on the run Brian? You threw your

career away for us. That's too much!" He laughed. The bastard laughed.

"Let, I grew to love you guys in the time I was there. I consider you my family. I would

never turn in someone I love. Now how are Vince and Jesse?"

He's fucking crazy. " Vince is healing, and getting really bitchy with the staff. He might

get out in another week, but he's gotta do rehab. Jesse is in a comatose state. But he's

getting better, they took the breathing tube out today because he seemed to want to

breath on his own. But he'll be in there for at least another month."

" Well then how are you? You w ere pretty banged up when I left." For some reason I

trusted Brian. I mean really trusted him.

" My left wrist has a hairline fracture and my ribs are bruised. Then to top it off I'm

pregnant."

"What! That's great Letty! But you don't sound too excited what's wrong?" He has to

ask?

" Brian, do you know what kind of situation we are in? I mean I know we aren't going

to jail or anything, but Jesse, and Vince are in the hospital. Leon and I can't run the

garage by ourselves. Mia has to go to school , and I get stuck at the diner, knowing I am

not the most polite person in the world, while we close the garage and Leon finds a legal

job. We can't race right now because I don't want too much attention. We have to

continue paying the house, garage, diner, and bills. How am I going to afford a child? I'll

already 4 weeks I think. I kinda zoned out on the doctor. It's too much Brian. I won't

have an abortion, but I don't want my child to suffer Brian. I won't." I could feel the

tears flowing. I truly trusted this man. The man who almost turned my family into to the

police. But no matte what I will always help him and thank him, because he didn't, and

he gave Dom those keys. Nothing can make me hate him.

" Letty, calm down. It will be okay, I promise. You have my word. I will send you guys'

money, and don't even think about protesting, because I will still put it into the mail. I'll

be there when the baby comes. I promise. I'll call once a week. Hopefully I can

apologize to everyone, especially Mia. We may not ever be together, but I want her to

know I was sincere." I was in awe. This man is crazy. By this time my food was on my

plate, and I was sitting. " Letty? You still there?"

" Yeah. Sorry. You are something else you know that. I know this is a lot to ask, but

could you see if you could get someone to try and find Dom? For me please?"

He laughed. Again. "Yeah I'll do it Let. Get some rest and I'll talk to you later. And

expect something Tuesday. I might even mail you a basketball for the future hoop star

you're carrying. And don't try and send it back, I am not putting a return address on it. "

I smiled. Thank God he thought it was a boy. Even if he did, betray us once, he was a

good friend.

"Thanks Brian. Keep thinking it's a boy. Mia swore it was a girl. Lata."

As I hang up, I feel a little bit better about our situation. But I still need to get a better

job than the diner. I don't deal well with people.


	5. CH 5

_Hey guys. I am so sorry about the delay. My computer crashed last week, and nothing seems to be working out. For those of you who reviewed thank you. There will be a few surprises and I apologize right now because you may not like the outcome. Anyway thanks again for being patient with me and being avid reviewers._

It's been a week and Brian's money came. It arrived to our door Priority Mail, but

we were at the hospital. They were discharging Vince and we had everything ready at

the house. Leon was helping Vince change into a pair of clothes we bought him. I went

to Jesse's room while we waited, and Mia came with me. He had less wires attached to

his body, and the doctor said his vital signs were getting stronger. I knew he would wake

up any day. After my long talk with him I only go to say hi, and give him a squeeze. Mia

talks to him enough for the both of us. But today I wanted to talk to him, and tell him

about Brian. " Mia, can I talk to Jesse alone a minute. Tell Leon that I'll meet you guys

at the car." She smiled and gave me a squeeze. She had two days off from classes

because she finished enough work to not have to come in. The girl was amazing. She

should be a doctor instead of a nurse. When I heard the door click, I took a deep

breath.

"Hey J. I know I haven't talked to you in a while and I'm sorry. I guess everything

has been on my mind. I asked Mia not to tell you yet because I wanted to. Jesse, you're

going to be a Godfather. Yep. I'm pregnant. Can you see me as a mother? I sure as hell

can't, but we'll make it work. I'll be the good cop, Dom will be the bad cop, and you

will just teach him how to sneak out, and recalibrate his engine. The doctor says I'm

about 4 weeks. You're going baby shopping with me too. I don't want Mia to make me

truck all over L.A. I'll be worn out by the time we get to the second floor. Hey Jess, I

got something else to tell you. I don't think you know because everything happened so

fast, but here goes. We did that last heist, when you ran. Vince was hurt, and he's here

in the hospital. He's getting out today, and we're taking him home, but he has rehab

everyday for his arm. It got twisted up in the wire from his gun. Oh and Vince was right.

Brian was a cop. He was investigating the heists and everyone thought it was us. He was

good though, because I never would have thought. He got Vince untangled off that truck

though and got him to a hospital. Now this takes us back to when you got back to the

house. After you got shot Dom and Brian chased Tran. They got him Jess. He's gone.

The best part though is Brian let Dom go. He let us go, he didn't turn us in. I can't hate

him Jess. Even if Mia does, and Vince does, I can't. I know Leon can't either, because

he let us go. Nobody has ever sacrificed themselves for us except maybe Dom. But the

bad thing out of this all, Dom isn't here Jesse. He didn't come back. I don't know what

I'm gonna do Jesse. I need you little brother. Brian called last week. We talked and he

apologized. He's running around the country now but he said he'd be here when the

baby is born. He also said he hopes you get better. Everyone is rooting for you Jesse.

So don't leave us okay? I'll try to come up here three times a week. We gotta pay the

bill legitimately now. I love you kiddo." Even with all my hormones, I didn't cry. I'd

been crying myself to sleep for the past week. I was all cried out.

"He let Dom go?"

It was Leon. He scared me so bad I was holding my chest and the rail of Jesse's bed

so tight my hands were turning white. I hadn't heard the door open.

" Yeah. He gave him the keys to the Supra." Leon was extremely calm. I thought he

might yell at me about not telling him, but he didn't. He just had his hands stuffed in his

pockets, and his green eyes were not readable.

"Are you okay? Is he going to call back?" His face was stoic, but I knew he was

interested.

" He said he would call once a week, and I told him I was pregnant. He promised to

send us money, because he knew it was tight." His eyebrows went up from that one. I

didn't accept gifts from anyone. Even on my birthday, I told them I hadn't wanted

anything, but they got me gifts anyway. Then he blinked and walked closer.

" That's cool. I don't have any hard feelings with him. He did his job, and we all had a

bad feeling about the heists. But you still haven't answered my question." His eyes didn't

waver, and I knew he was serious. Leon was a fun loving person, and a great friend, but

whenever he got serious, so had you.

"I'll be okay Le. Once everything settles down, and we get back on track. I'll tell Vince

and Mia, about Brian. Vince is excited about the baby, and so is Mia. You will barely

talk to anyone, and I can't do this alone Leon. I can't!" My eyes must have sprung leaks

because I was crying. Again. He pulled me to him, and held me there. When the tears

stopped, I pulled away.

" We gotta get Vince home. Thanks Le." He nodded and looked at Jesse. We left the

room, and found Vince and Mia laughing by the car. They

were getting closer.

I smiled when I saw them. Just another face for another day. " Alright amigos. Whose

ready for a home cooked meal!" They all looked at me weird. I don't cook. It's not that

I can't I just don't. I takes too much time to prepare everything. "Not me, you

pendejos! Mama Garcia, Hector's mom, cooked especially for this occasion. Hector

called and he's bringing the food over to the house." Leon smiled a bit and jumped in the

car. He wanted to see Christina. My guess is they haven't seen each other since we got

back.

During the drive home I was thinking about Jesse waking up, and Dom as a no show,

and Brian. I hoped they would all be okay. I really just wanted Dom by my side. Kept

me on my toes.

The package had been left sitting on the porch, and Hector had put it on the stairs

when he came in. I didn't see it until everyone was leaving. Christina had stayed of

course, and cleaned the kitchen not letting Mia do anything. Mia, and Vince were

perched on the couch, side by side might I add, watching some scary movie. Leon was

coming inside the house from talking to Hector, and we both saw the package at the

same time. I picked it up, and took it to me and Dom's room, and Leon followed me.

We sat on the bed, and I saw it was addressed to me. I couldn't open it, so Leon did.

For some reason, I was praying for it to be from Dom, even though I knew it was from

Brian. Inside was a letter, and ten thousand dollars. My eyes bulged out of my fuckin'

head. I had seen that much money before, but I wanted to know why he would send that

big of a sum to us.

_Hey Let,_

_Told you I would send you some money. Don't worry about the money. I know it's a lot but I won it street racing. Yep, I have gotten a whole lot better than the last time you saw me race. Anyway, I hope everyone is doing better. I'm sorry if the money was late, but I wanted to be able to send you some information on Dom as well. I'm sorry, but he's vanished. I've asked all the cops I know who still talk to me. They haven't been able to find a lead, but I promise I'll stay on it. I send this priority so it should be Sunday when you get this. I'll call you tonight. Thanks again for trusting me, and letting back in Let. You won't regret it. If you really need me, call me on my cell. The number hasn't changed._

_Brian_

Leon had been counting the money while I read, and he was still at it. His hands were

shaking. " Leon, what wrong?" He looked ashen. " Letty, we can't take this. I don't

want Brian to be struggling while he's running just because he wants to prove something.

If we have to we'll have to dig in the stash. We haven't touched it. It's better than

making Bri, race for us to survive." I understood how he felt. It was rough for us right

now, but not rough enough for this. But I also knew Brian wouldn't take the money

back.

" Le, he won't take this money back and you know it. Besides, we can't touch that

money. I won't, not right now. Not while Jess, is struggling, and Vince has to go to

rehab. What if we get caught trying to take money out of the stash. I know it's selfish,

but we could pay the bills, and taxes with this money right now, and use the difference to

pay some medical bills. We work double time, and Let Mia finish school. She shouldn't

sacrifice herself for our stupidity. I won't let her. Let's just wait until the baby is born and

then we can do something with it. Trust me I have an idea, and we'll make it. I swear."

He looked me in my eyes, green on brown, and I saw him relax. He trusted me to

make this decision.

" Thank you. Eight more months til' the baby is born. I go to the doctor in two weeks,

for a check up. It'll be fine."

Leon nodded, and kissed me on my forehead. Then he packed the money back in the

box, and took it to his room. Mia didn't like cleaning up down in the basement so I

knew she wouldn't find it. I heard him laugh and knew he was with Christina, they were

probably watching the movie with Mia, and Vince. I changed into my pj's and brushed

my teeth. Before I could curl up into a ball, the phone rang. I picked it up, somehow

wishing it to be Dom. It wasn't.

" Hey Let. You feeling better?"

I laughed, good ol' Brian.

"Yep, I'm better. Thank you. You didn't have to. We know you're sorry, I'm sorry you

have to run. But thank you."

"It's cool. Just don't try and stop me. It's not all my money, I'm surviving. Don't worry.

So how ya living?"

So he wants to steal my stuff? I laughed, and we talked for hours. That night, I didn't cry

myself to sleep.


	6. CH 6

**Merc-letty**: **_Thanks for reviewing, and yes there will be a connection. I love Bri too much to leave it out. Plus there will be a twist everyone is going to be amazed with. You may not like it, but it sure will be amazing._**

**Pennyxx**_: **I liked Vince and Mia together. They had too much history not to have some type of connection, and the events just make it stronger. I'm glad that you like it. I think you're my most avid reviewer, and most helpful. :-)) **_

**Liz**: **_Thank you so much for reviewing. I'll try to keep it sharp and you guessing_**.

Hey guys, once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. My backing is not so strong but hopefully as the story grows, so will they. Hope you like this chapter! **_LadyLP_**

_****_

T

_**H **_

_**A**_

_**N**_

_**K**_

_**S**_

_**F**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**W**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**G  
!**_

****It's been two months. Two fucking months! Dom hasn't called, written, nothing. Mia prays for him every night. Me, I just cry. Thinking about this child growing in my womb, and Jesse still in a coma keeps me sane. His status hasn't really changed much. The doctor's say he has to want to wake up; all we can do is wait.

I talk to Brian every week, and he keeps sending us money, ten thousand a week. We have more than enough to stay afloat. He says he races three times a week, so it's no biggie. He's settling down in Miami right now, he's only been there a week, and says the racing scene is tight. Vince and Mia are closer than ever. He's gentle with her, and she baby's him. I think they should hook up already. Watching them sneak each other looks is making me nauseous. Christina and Leon are great. She got Le to go to a race yesterday, and he was excited. With the garage closed and him working for Harry being around everything, it makes him itch to race. But he promised he'd only go, just not race.

We are officially out of hot water. Not literally. I went down to the police station and talked to them, they slapped us with a $1200 fine. I was happy with that, we could have been worse. But I worked us out a deal. I secured us several places around L.A. to race. They are away from high traffic areas, and a little deserted, but just the right shape for a street race, and all it's little quirks. All in all it's about 15 different places, plus a handful of places unofficially. We stay in those locations, and they don't hunt us down. Most of them weren't really up for it because of who I am and what we do, but I just got to the chief a little. His not so innocent daughter loves street races, and she's daddy's favorite. Who would have known?

As for me, I'm hanging on. Mia helps me measure the baby's growth every week. I'm showing a little, but everyone knows it already. Mia told Hector one day when we had a barbecue, and soon the whole racing scene knew about it. Mia's parents' room is so full of presents it unbelievable! Christina is always here now, and she's with Mia thinking it's a girl. They're both crazy but I love them. Leon watches me close everyday. So does Vince. He goes to therapy everyday, then comes down to the diner with me. We get a rush during lunch and after school. Around 5 o' clock, I shut it down and we go see Jesse. Mia and Leon go see him at their own times, but Vince say's that if he has to go to the hospital twice a day, he at least wants company. Why he won't go visit when he's already there I don't know. But I think it's his way of looking out for me, staying by my side.

When we pulled up into the hospital, Mia and Leon's cars were already there. That wasn't normal so I knew right away, something was wrong. V and I raced to the doors and into the elevator. It wasn't going fast enough for me. When we got to Jesse's floor I saw Mia crying and Leon was nowhere in sight. Both Vince and I started running for her, before this old finch of a nurse, Linda, stopped us. " Leticia, you are three months pregnant. You should not be running, slow it down. Vince I just saw you this morning for therapy, and you weren't this active. Maybe we should have another session." Vince's scowl did not make her move out of our way, and neither did mine. Nobody called me Leticia but Dom, and my parents. None of them were here right now. Before I could get into my 'bad girl' mood, Mia ran up to us, and shooed Linda away.

"Letty! Vince! I was about to call you guys." She had tears in her eyes, and her mascara was running. But she didn't sound sad. " What's wrong Mia? Is Jess okay?" She started smiling and laughing. She hugs me and laughs again. "He's awake Let! He's awake!" I stood in awe, and then I laughed. I cried. Then I hugged Mia back with all I could muster. Linda came over to check on all the commotion and tell us to quiet. Vince grabbed her up with both of his arms and started swinging her around. Just then Leon came out of Jesse's room and saw us. I let go of Mia, and ran into his hug. "He's okay Let. But he has to stay in here a little while later." My laughter died down. Vince and Mia were hugging now oblivious to us. I was confused though. About Jesse I mean. " What do you mean? He's been in here 3 months. His wounds have healed and he's awake, what more does he have to do?" He squeezed my hand and led me to Jesse's door. I looked through the window and saw nurses checking him over. " Letty, he's weak. He hasn't moved in 3 months, and he needs physical therapy. He's been fed out of a tube and his waste goes through a tube. It may be a couple of more months till he's fully okay. But the doctors say he can be discharged in a couple of weeks. He's been asking for you. Apparently when you're in a coma, it feels like a never-ending dream. He remembers getting shot, and Mia screaming, and then blacking out. But he said he could hear us when we talked to him. It was like he wanted to wake up just couldn't. Go talk to him Let." He squeezed my hand and pushed me toward the door. I opened it and Jesse was staring back at me.

"How ya livin' chica? Miss me much?"


	7. CH 7

Hey guys! I know it's been a long, long, long, long time since I have uploaded anything. I've been busy with work, and school, and a bunch of other things, and never settled down to just relax and write. Again I apologize with the utmost sincerity and plan on being a lot timelier in my submissions. Thank you. And for those who reviewed earlier. Thanks a million. : )))))))))))))))))

I stood there in awe. It was really Jesse. His shaggy hair wasn't as shiny as it used to be, but it was all there. He was

thinner than before but was still as cheerful as ever. I touched his cheek, and he held my hand there. He just held it and

smiled. "I missed you too girl." That got a smile out of me.

While everybody else was outside celebrated, I stayed in and talked to Jesse. It was about two hours. Every time the

nurse came in and told him he needed to rest, he kicked her out. He said he had to talk to Letty and his nephew. I was glad

to know he thought it was a boy too. Mia and Christina were killing me with the frilly girl stuff. I told him about Brian and he

just smiled. Vince and Mia looked good together even if they didn't think anything of it. It seems ol' Coyote took to being just

a protective shield for Mia. But what he didn't realize is that it made her grow closer to him. At least that's what I thought.

Leon seemed to agree, and now Jesse agreed too. Right before visiting hours were over I kissed him on the head and he gave

me a squeeze. Before I got to the door, the enlightened one spoke. "Let, when I get out of here, we'll be okay. Even if Brain

stops sending money, and Dom doesn't show up. We're a family. I want it back together. I can see it in your eyes that it hurts

to not have him around but, we'll manage. I promise." That got another smile out of me.

As we left the hospital everybody was in a better mood, so Mia decided that we were going to have a party. Two

actually, one tonight and another when Jesse actually comes home. Vince was going to ride with her to go shopping, and

Leon was picking up Chris and calling Hector so he could let everybody know.

I was starting to feel good again. As I rode home, I thought about Dom, and everything we had been through. When

Mr. T died a part of Dom did too. He was harder to talk to and that made it worse for me since he really didn't like me much

to begin with. At least that's what I thought. Vince said that as soon as I filled out, Dom got jealous and was protective, but I

never saw it. When he got sent to Lompoc, I made sure to write him all the time. Mia was coping as best she could. With my

family non-existent, they became my _la familia_. Vince took us once to visit, but Dom told him never to bring us back. So

every month when Vince would leave, we would send little messages through him. We got back sarcastic remarks and funny

antidotes, but it was never really the same without seeing for ourselves how he was. I can remember the day he got out. I was

about to turn 19 in a few weeks, Mia was already 19, and Vince a ripe 20. Dom had turned 21 a few months earlier, and we

were going to hold him a party when he got out. But Vince didn't tell us he had got out two weeks earlier. I was coming home

from the beach. I needed to think and clear my head from all the stress I was putting myself through. Mia wanted help

planning Dom's coming home party, but I wasn't a planner. It was also because the thought of him coming home stirred me

up. He was the only guy I had ever dreamt about. He was everything I could want. He was Dom. I had on some shorts and

an army fatigue tank. Around my neck was a necklace Mia made me when we were little, I never took it off. When I got out

of the car I heard laughter. I could make out Mia and Vince's but the other one was deeper than I had ever heard. But it was

familiar. When I rounded the corner, it stopped. Mia ran to me with the happiest look I had seen in a long time and pulled me

to the table. There sat Dom, this gorgeous Adontis, that looked even better that before. I wasn't the least bit shocked though.

His look penetrated me, but I loved it. I can remember the first words out of my mouth. "Looking good Baldy." He grinned at

me and pulled me into a bear hug. I held him close and took a whiff of him. He smelled good, clean with a mix of Old Spice.

In my heart I had prayed that dab was for me. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you Leticia." The way he said my name

made my knees almost buckle, I almost forgot why I hated for people to say it. That day started our love affair. We began

teasing each other and bantering back and forth. It carried on for a few weeks with both Mia and Vince teasing us, until one

night after we had all eaten and laid around. Mia was studying, Vince was out and Leon and Jesse had fallen asleep playing

video games; they had come into our lives a week after Dom got home. I went onto the back porch to get some air, and he

followed me. We sat in silence for a while until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. That night I gave myself

to Dominic Toretto, and in turn so did he. We knew each other so well in everything. I knew what pissed him off, what made

him smile, growl, and what just hurt him more than anything. He knew it too. But he also knew what would tear away all my

inhibitions, and walls, what would hurt me to the core, what would make me cry. Over the years we did it too each other, but

he only made me cry once. When I caught him cheating. It hurt, I hurt. Everybody knew what happened. Mia screamed and

yelled, Jesse ignored him, Leonkept everyone sane, Vince was mad but comforted Dom even though he knew he was wrong.

Me, I left.

I went to the one place no one would think to look. My house. It held too many hurtful memories for me to want to

come back, so nobody would think I would come here. But it was where I felt the same. Dom hurt me, so I needed

somewhere that I felt pain, three houses down. When my parents died everything was left to me. It was paid off, but empty. I

went to my room, the embodiment of a little girl. Pink and Purple. I couldn't stand to be a girly girl, because it was what my

mama was, and I didn't want to be anything that reminded me of her, it hurt too much. My father always called me 'his

Leticia' so after he died no one was allowed to call me that. Everything about me, Dom knew. I hated myself for letting him

in, loving him, because it hurt. I came out only to eat, which was at night. I didn't go home for a week, but I knew the impact

it had on them. I could hear it. Dom was crazy and Mia was emotional. When I went back it was quiet and I was sitting on

the couch.

Everybody was sleep except Jess. We talked while I was away, and he kept my secret. He was my little brother, I

couldn't abandon him. He fell asleep with his head on my lap. Dom had come down stairs for some water, and saw my

silohette. He picked up Jesse and took him too bed, and then sat next to me. He wrapped me into his arms, and whispered

apologies into my hair. He still smelled clean, and a touch of Old Spice. Tears came from my eyes as he rocked me, and I let

him. We fell asleep on the couch. Mia found us in the morning and cooked us breakfast. That was what created me into the

hard bitch everybody thought I was. His actions, I know it was a bit rash, but I did what I had to do to protect us, our

relationship, at least I thought so. But I love him to death. We may have drifted apart that last few months, but we still loved

each other.

I found myself at the beach, after driving for about an hour. I was sitting there watching the waves, when my cell rang. It

was Leon. They were worried because I wasn't there when everybody got back, and were about to send out a search party.

I told him where I was and he told me to be home in an hour or he was coming to get me.

As I sat there, I thought about what we were going to do after Jesse got home, and then after the baby was born. We

needed a plan. Leon and I were decorating the baby's room, it used to be Mr. and Mrs. T's room, but Mia told me to go at

it. It was coming along nice, but I hope Dom will be home soon so we can finish together. Whenever I go into our room, I

smell his bottle of Old Spice sitting on the dresser. Somehow I feel closer to him that way. I can't wait until he gets home.

Junior's going to need his daddy to teach him how to piss off Aunt Mia.


	8. CH 8

_Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement. For those of you who want Dom to come home, he will, but not yet. And I hope you aren't disappointed with the way he comes home. I just want to let you know that everything is going to be okay in the end. At least I hope so. Here's the next chapter in Letty's Saga._

_Lady Warrior, Thanks so much for that review. It felt good to know somebody really loved it. I hope this chapter is as good as you made the last feel._

_Penny, missed you too girlie. I'm glad that chapter was your favorite. So far it was mine too._

_Sweetest Addiction, i love you pen name. It's brilliant. But anyway thanks for your review. I didn't think i was a good writer but you guys sure are making me feel good._

_DieselRodriquez, Thanks. Ttop message was for you. He'll be back, when is the question._

_AllAboutAngel, I'm glad you're glad. The Letty/Brian thing will be answered. Right now he's that friend. Don't know about later though._

_Jada91, don't forget. I'll try to keep updating. I won't fall off intentionally._

_Enjoy the chapter guys and please keep the reviews coming!_

At the house, Vince was barbecuing and Christina and Leon were playing basketball. Hector and some of his buddies

were playing Dominoes on the table, and I heard Mia in the kitchen. "Hey mami, my ma wants to know when you're going to

come back over. She wants to take you to this baby store to get the 'right' kind of shoes. Something about it helping the

baby's legs forms correctly." Hector's mom was the coolest old lady I have ever met. She doesn't look like a mother of 4

and grandmother of 3. She has a tattoo on her lower back of all her kids' names. It's pretty cool.

"Tell her, as soon as Jesse comes home we can go shopping together. He has got to meet her man. She's so cool!"

Hectorlaughs at me and keeps playing. When I get inside Mia is putting the salads into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of

water.When I sat down she threw it at me. "You didn't take your vitamins today Let."

Ever since we found out I was pregnant they've been making me take like a handful of pills daily. I swear I'll choke one

day. After I roll my eyes, she tosses me a container of pills and sits there while I pop them. She looks happy and content. She

smiles all the time now, and though it's only been about four months, she isn't longing for her brother. That kind of worries

me, like she knows something I don't. But right now I got to tell her a few things.

"Mia, I got to tell you something." Her smile is gone, and her back gets straight. The brightness in her eyes is gone and

she gets serious, and worried. "What's wrong Let? Is it the baby, did the doctor's tell you something about Jesse? What?"

Her frantic voice hushes everything outside. I could hear Vince's boots walk up the stairs two at a time, and Leon follows.

The door hits the wall as V slams it open. He glares between us, and Leon looks at me. I nodded, and he came and stood

behind me. I felt his squeeze as I began our story.

"When we came back, everything was out of order, and we depended on Hector and Christina to help us out. With the

baby coming, we couldn't afford to be dependent, which is why Leon got a job at Harry's and I work at the diner, while Mia

goes to school. You guys know why we shut down the garage, but you should also know that, our two incomes alone can't

support you." I saw V's eye twitch and Mia was confused. "We needed help. We aren't in the racing scene anymore, but

Leon still goes to keep informed and relax. We get income elsewhere." I waited, because I knew it was coming. I just didn't

know it'd be from Vince. "Where?"

I looked him in the eye, just like the hardcore bitch Letty would and said, "Brian." Mia He didn't seem effected though,

hell he was calm about it. Then Mia looked up at him, and he squeezed her shoulder. What the fuck? I had been hiding that

shit for months and they were okay with it? Leon just smiled, kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

Vince just shrugged, "We knew you were getting help somewhere, just not who it was from. When you talk to him

again, tell I said thanks for getting me off that truck." He winked at me and went to check the meat. Then I heard the laughter

outside resume. Coyote' fucking winked at me! This crazy ass family is going to be the death of me.

Mia saw the play of emotions across my face and laughed. "Let, its okay. Vince made his peace with Brian, now all he

has to do is do it face to face. I suspect they'll fight at least once and get it over with. Me, well I'm over him surprisingly. It

wasn't love I know that much, I just think that he was the first person Dom ever let get close to me, and that taught me a lot.

At least we only made out, and didn't sleep together. Next time you talk to him, let me k?" I know my mouth was hanging

open. I dialed Brian's number and handed Mia the phone. "Go for it girly." She looked shocked, and I got up and went

outside.

Walking around almost 5 months pregnant wasn't as hard as people made it out to be. I had another check up next

week, and the worst of it was I had to pee. A lot. Leon was good about getting me my cravings, but whenever Chris was

here, I made sure to suppress them. Last night however wasn't that good. I was craving Double Mint Chocolate Chip Ice

Cream and some peanut butter, but we didn't have any ice cream. I had made it to the car, when all the lights in the house

came on and Vince had me by the wrist. He was mad, so mad that I was going to be driving at night that he drove me to the

store, no shirt or shoes, and left the car running while he got me some ice cream. You got to love old' Coyote.

When I reached V, I told him Mia was on the phone, and then I whispered in his ear. "Ask her out already. I promise

you she is going to say yes." He stopped cooking and looked at me. " Just do it Vince. You two are so close I can't tell the

difference anymore. Besides she already sneaks into your bed at night when she cries. That much I know. And if you don't

ask her out, I'll empty the house for a day, and leave you two hear until something happens. I'm not playing. Do it already." I

kissed his cheek, and went and sat on Hector's lap.

I looked around at my house, my family, and decided it was perfect. I had everything I wanted right now, well except

for Dom. But, I couldn't think about him right now. It still hurt. I wanted to know where he was, why he didn't call and if he

was okay. I just wanted to see him or hold him. My love for him will never fade, but just maybe it will be the kind of love I

have for Vince, and Leon, and not the same intense, passionate love it once was. But in order for me to know that, I need him

here. I heard the screen door and saw Mia coming out and tossed me my phone. She had a glint in her eye as she walked

past me straight for Vince. I nudged Hector and he turned to look. "Finally. I'm glad she's happy now. I bet Dom is too." I

smiled a sad smile. Yep, I bet baldy would be happy. His baby sister is all grown up. She wrapped her arms around Vince's

waist and whispered something in his ear. He turned, grabbed her, and spun her around in the air. It ended in a hot passionate

kiss. All the guys whistled, Chris and I applauded.

"It's about damn time!" Yelled Leon. Yep, it was about time.


	9. Ch 9

_Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion. Letty and Hector were never meant to get together; they have a strictly platonic relationship. As for the underline tone of Letty and Dom, they are together, she's just uncertain about the status of the relationship, and where it will go from there, especially with the birth of their child approaching. Thanks for the reviews. Graduation is in a month, so I'm trying to get my stuff in order, so if it's a couple of weeks until I update, I apologize. Thanks and keep reviewing!_

After the party wrapped up, I cleaned the kitchen and let Mia relax with Vince. Leon and Christina went out to the movies. He's really falling for her I think. She's really reserved and cool. She looks at him, when he's not paying attention; she adores him. And he thinks she's pretty special too, or he wouldn't have kept her around so long. Hector approves, which is very surprising, seeing as they both used to have the same use for women; fun. They weren't man whores, quite the gentlemen but they had a good time with no strings attached. Everybody is happy, now if I could only get the father of my child to come back, everything would be perfect.

As I turn out the lights in the kitchen, Vince and Mia head to bed. "Letty, if you have cravings, wake me up. No more of this sneaking shit, so you won't bother us. K?" He was still the big brother. "Yeah coyote I got you. Go to bed, and try to keep the noise level down will ya?" I smirked as Mia turned beet red, and Vince carried her away. They were going to keep me up all night I knew it. Mia's room was next door to mine. Well technically it's me and Dom's room. Whenever I leave it, I close the door so his smell will linger just a little bit longer. More and more everyday, I get scared he'll never come back to me, to us. Mia used to be distant, but now she's happy. I know it's because of Vince, but sometimes I wish she felt what I felt. Sadness. At night I have these nightmares, horrible dreams. I'm in a cemetery and its dark and all I hear are the night noises, like crickets, owls, you know the scary shit. There is only the moonlight that guides me, and I'm walking towards a row of tombstones. Slowly I can see the names; it's my mother Lupe Rodriguez, my father Jorge Rodriguez, and my little brother Ramon Rodriguez. As I walk down a few more steps I stumble over another tombstone, and it reads, "Dominic Anthony Toretto, Our Heart, May the Angels Watch Over Him". That's when I wake up crying. The idea that he could be dead makes it worse everyday. If I could just have a little piece of knowledge that he was okay, I think I could rest easy. I haven't told anybody about the dreams, but everyday they get more intense.

Leon might stay at Chris's tonight, so I bolt all the doors and close the shades. I can hear Mia giggle upstairs, and decide to stay down here a little longer. As I was finishing up, my phone rang. "Hello?" There was noise in the background, like laughter. "Hey Letty Girl!" It was Brian. I hadn't talked to him in about two weeks.

"What you up to chica?" He sounded like he was having a hell of a time. "

"Nothing. The usual you know, watching out after the others, staying on my toes. Hey Jesse woke up today!" I heard him yell at somebody to shut up, and he got back on the phone. "Jess woke up! That's great Let, how is he?" He sounded very excited.

"He's good, just weak. The doctors say he could be home in about a few weeks, if his health is better. There was no side effects of him being in a coma. His wounds are healing nicely, and the internal damage was fixed with the surgery. I'm relieved." He must have walked outside, because the background noise wasn't loud anymore. "That's great Let. I mean what I promised; I'll be there when you have the baby. Jesse will be out by then. Anyway, when you called earlier, I expected to hear your voice at the end of the line. Imagine my surprise when Mia said hello." I had to hold my stomach so the baby wouldn't shake when I laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to be such a surprise. I told both her and V about you, and they took it surprisingly well. No yelling, cussing, or crying. She said that the next time we spoke she wanted to talk to you, so I just dialed her number. By the way what did you say to her, because something interesting happened afterwards?"

He paused, and then laughed out loud. I didn't see what was funny, so I waited. "She and Vince finally got together huh?" I was confused. "Brian how did you know that? What did you tell her?" Now I really wanted to know what I missed. "I knew when I was there that she liked V, he was just a little bit to needy. He always crowded her; she needed time to get to the point where she really wanted to be with him. I was her distraction. Yeah it was wrong, but it helped me get in with Dom, and helped her out in the end. When we talked earlier I explained why I did what I did, and we talked about how we were doing and where we were in our lives. She told me there was somebody in her life that she was serious about, but they hadn't got to the next level. All I told her was to go to V, and say yes. We talked some more, and hung up. That's it." Now it was my turn to laugh. It was hilarious how guys think so much alike. All V wanted was for her to make the move, he was ready. Well ain't that some shit. "Brian, that is the most retarded thing ever, but it worked. After you guys got off the phone, she whispered something in V's ear, and the next thing you know, they're kissing. Now I can't go upstairs. It's sick. Anyway, tomorrow I go to the doctor. I'll be five months, so he's going to take another sonogram. I haven't been in a while, but Mia keeps pressing me. The baby's room is almost finished. You have to see it. It's like a little zoo."

The end of the line was quiet, and Brian cleared his throat. "Letty, you sound like you're okay, but I don't hear the happiness in your voice. What's wrong? Is it Dom?" His cop sense is working overtime. "It's a little bit of everything Brian. I can't really tell the team, because they're finally happy, and I won't ruin that for them. Leon has Christina, V and Mia have finally found each other, and Jesse is getting better. I would hate to mess that feeling up for them because I'm not okay." He sighs, and I can hear him sit down. I guess this will be a long phone call. "Spill it. I'm listening."

"I keep having these nightmares. Everybody I've loved is dead. My family, and then Dom. I wake up in a cold sweat. Then I have this feeling in my gut that something is wrong, and whatever I do won't fix it. It scares the shit out of me. I can't stand waiting and hoping that everything is okay. That Dom is okay. I need him so bad. It's just taking a toll on me." I sink into the couch, and let the breath I was holding out. "Let its natural to be wary of things that are different. You felt the same way about me. Don't worry about it okay. And the whole Dom thing. He'll be back; you just have to trust yourself, and the team. Even if you don't want to let them in yet, know that they will help you. You aren't making them any less happy than they were before, because seeing you happy will make them happy. Be content, okay. Everything will work out for the best, even if you don't know it yet." I smiled. It seemed like every time we talked, he would assure me everything would be okay. I needed that. "Alright Brian. Thanks. The baby is kicking and it's making me tired. It feels like fucking triplets. I'll call you and keep you updated. Jesse will want to talk to you anyway." He laughs, "Alright Let. Go to bed, tell everybody I said hey. Night."

After we hung up, I turned off all the lights, and went to bed. I woke up with my nightmare again, crying and shivering. I guess I cried out, because Mia bounded into my room. I was crying and rocking. She smoothed out my hair and held me. I was slowly breaking down and it was killing me inside because I needed him. Vince was behind Mia, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked torn, and as Mia settled me back in to bed he sighed. "I bet she's been having these for a while, and didn't tell us. Fuck! Mia look what he's doing to her. She's broken. That's not Letty. She shouldn't be this panicky, and scared. It's not good for the baby, and I can't stand to see her like this. If he ever comes back I swear he'll wish he hadn't."

He got up and stormed out of the room. A few minutes later, the front door stormed and his car started. This was why I never wanted to tell them. I shook again, and Mia crawled into bed with me. "Shhh, Letty. It's alright. Calm down. We can't have my niece coming early now can we." My shoulders shuddered as I managed to laugh. We fell asleep to the sounds of each others breathing.


	10. Ch 10

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. To Sweetest Addiction, this is for you. Thank you for that inspirational story. TO ALL THE READERS: First off sorry it's short. I know this chapter might be a shock to you, but trust me, it will be worth it. Don't fret, just trust me, and trust the story. Thanks! LADYLP

R

E

V

I

E

W

The next morning when I woke up, the house was quiet. Downstairs I opened the blinds in the house, and started a pot of coffee. I popped my vitamins and then wobbled up the stairs into the shower. By the time I got out and ready Mia had made breakfast and Leon was walking in the door. Coyote had scarfed down his food and was heading for the stairs. "Vincent you know I had dibs on the shower. I'm taking Letty to the doctor. You better not go in there!" Her tone was threatening, but Vince just shrugged and started up. "If you're that stinky Mi, just join me. It's not like I haven't seen it before." Leon spews out the coffee he was drinking and my eggs fall out of my mouth. Mia turns beet red, and yells, "Vincent DiMarco!" and races after him.

Leon sits content at the table and I can see a smile tug at his lips. His happiness makes me smile. "She that wonderful Le? All you do now is smile." He nods and stands. "She's wonderful Letty girl. Just about perfect. She makes me happy, and when I'm not around her, I want to be. But deep down inside, I don't think I'm good enough for her. Chris deserves better than me." His words hurt, because Dom told me that once. But it's not true. "Leon, she loves you. You are the one she wants. Can't you see what I see? Don't tell a girl she doesn't deserve what she wants. If she wanted better than you, she damn sure wouldn't be coming back. If you don't see that, then YOU don't deserve her. Think about it." I give him a quick kiss, and made another trip up the stairs. That's the downside to pregnancy; it gets harder to move like you want to. I here a moan and want to escape. "V! You better let her go. I gotta be at the doctor in 45 minutes. If I'm late, I'll show you the side effects of a hormonal pregnant lady. Now get dressed!" With that I grab my keys and phone and go sit in the nursery.

It's beautiful. I decided to decorate it with jungle animals, like giraffes, and elephants. Mostly because it's not biased because I didn't know the baby's sex, and because the elephant is my favorite animal and the giraffe is Dom's. A knock on the door, admitted Vince, and he squatted beside me. "Hey chica, you ready to roll?" He smells clean. I think about Dom, and get a bit emotional. "Hey V? When do you think he'll be back? I mean I don't really care if it's the ninth month, but I just kinda want him to be there for the birth. He always said that he'd be the father Tony was. I bet the baby will have his eyes. They were deep, and a beautiful black. You know since you and Mia are apparently sharing a room, can I put some of the extra gifts in your room? I figure today I should start ordering furniture. And maybe…" I know I was rambling, and the tears were flowing, but I couldn't stop it. He pulled me into a hug and held me. That was how Mi found me, folded into his lap crying on the floor. She closed the door and let me. He just rubbed my back and rocked me, something Dom should be doing. I cried harder.

I got to the doctor with two minutes to spare. Mia went with me into the room, and Vince sat outside in the waiting room. While we waited Mia rambled on and on about something I didn't comprehend. It was irritating. "Mia, stop. I'm fine, but emotional as hell. If you keep ranting I will be pissed and beyond control, so just sit down in that chair and hold my hand like your brother should be doing." She opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor walks in. Right on time. "Ms. Rodriguez, nice to see you again. Five months, and a nice round belly. Today I'll just be taking a sonogram, and checking the baby's health. The fluid will be cold at first, but you'll be fine. It's painless." All I can think about is whether it's a boy or girl. I said I didn't want to know because I wanted Dom with me. But I was anxious. We'd been doing it for a minute or so when the doctor swore. "O Shit!" My head shot up, and Mia was out of her chair. "What's wrong with my baby doc? Speak up Dammit!" He shakes his head, and then starts to smile. This bastard does not want to piss me off and I'm already close to the edge. I sit up, and jerk him by the collar and stare into his face. This is the hard, bitchy Letty now, and she wants to know what the fuck is wrong with her child. "Calm down Ms. Rodriguez. Nothing is wrong. Your babies are fine." I released my hold on his collar, and laid back, but that's when it hit me. "Did you say babies, as in plural, meaning more than one?" He smile and turns the screen to me. "I'm sorry for alarming you, it's just that I should have detected this on your last sonogram. It seems you are carrying twins, a boy, and a girl. Congratulations!" Mia squealed and hugged the man. I just laid back again and closed my eyes. Dominic Anthony Torreto, where are you?


	11. Ch 11

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been rushing around doing senior activities, and there aren't enough hours in the day. No more excuses. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make my story easier to write each time. Keep it up!

The realization that I was having twins hit me hard. I was happy, hell ecstatic even, but I really couldn't enjoy it without Dom. Mia called Leon, and Vince called Brian. Everybody was laughing and hugging. I went to Jesse and I cried. I didn't even open the shop today, just sat in his room with him and watched Maury and whores who didn't know who their babies' daddy was. Around 4:30, Jess made me go home and get some sleep. Vince had brought me lunch when he came in for therapy. I picked at it, wasn't too hungry. When I got home Mia and V were dressed up to go out. "Let we're going out tonight, don't know what time. I put your dinner in the oven and the vitamins are on the counter. The baby magazine is on your bed. There are some cute bed sets in there." She was smiling and looked so happy. V looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off, poor guy. I guess my lack of response alerted Mia. "Letty, are you okay. We can stay in if you want. I don't want you to feel alone." There was the Mia I knew. The motherly one who always put people before herself. She needed this night, and by the pleading look on his face, so did Vince. "Mi, I'm fine. You two go have a good time, and if I need anything, I'll call Leon. Get out, have fun, and don't come home anytime soon." I pushed them out the door, and locked it.

I chocked down the vitamins with some milk, and went upstairs. It was around six o'clock, so I had time to spare. I went into the nursery and walked around it. It was big enough to house the twins until they were at least five. The book Mia was looking out of did have good furniture, and I started circling away as I made myself comfortable in a rocking chair Hectors mother bought me. Like Mr. T, she filled a parental role in my life after my own parents died. I had thought about going to the house to look at some of my old baby stuff to get an idea, but I couldn't force myself. The last time I went in there was about a year before the last heist. Dom had cheated on me with another racer chick. The difference this time is that I caught him, instead of finding out through channels.

The party the night before was crazy. We got drunk and partied like animals. Jess had too much so I cleaned him up, and we ended up falling asleep in me and Dom's room. It happened before so I figured Dom was on the couch or in the spare room in the basement. We woke to the smell of coffee. Downstairs Mi was dressed and bubbly, I was groggy, and Jess was hung over. I didn't see Dom so I thought he was in the spare. The house was a mess, and Mia had to go to school. I volunteered to clean, and Jesse helped. We had it clean in no time, and Jesse went on to clean the kitchen. I went to the basement to throw some towels in the laundry, and found a condom on top of the machine. Vince and Leon were such slobs, and disgusting little dicks. I started the machine, and went to wake them. It smelled of sex all the way through the basement and I didn't hesitate to open the little window and spray air freshener. When I got to Leon's room his flavor of the week was putting on her heals, and he was slipping on a shirt. "Morning Letty girl. I'm gon' grab some coffee and take Sheila home." The girl turned up her nose and snapped, "Shana!" He looked down and I laughed closing the door. Coyote would be harder to wake up, because he really wasn't a morning person. I jumped on the bed until he politely got up, grabbed me by my waist and kicked me out. At least I knew he was up. Now all I had to do was get my big baldy up. If I kissed him in the right spot, just below his ear he'd wake up, but we wouldn't be leaving the room for a few hours.

V headed to the bathroom just as I opened up the door. It was dark, but the small window in the room gave just enough light to outline his body. As I was creeping up to the bed I saw a movement, and then I could just make out another figure, a girl with black hair splayed across the pillow wrapping her arm around his side. My Boyfriends side. They looked peaceful like they belonged together. It felt like I was standing there for hours. I didn't say anything or move. It wasn't until I heard Vince come out of the bathroom that I came out and softly closed the door. "Let, did Mia make some coffee before she left for class?" I said yeah, and told him it was still hot so he had better get it before Jesse drank it all up. "You better get Dom up, cause he'll be pissed if he doesn't get any in the morning." I smiled at him, and shook my head. "Naw V let him be. He looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake him up just yet." He nodded, and we both went upstairs and got some coffee. After that V headed back downstairs to shower, I went upstairs and packed a duffel bag. Jess came in and found me right after I got my rainy day money. He took one look at me and at my duffel and walked out. By the time I was down stairs Jess had packed some clothes and his laptop. "I told you last time, you go, I go." I nodded and put my stuff in the car. I went back in and wrote a note the counter by the coffee, and put my cell phone on top. As we pulled out Leon was coming back from dropping off the chick. "Where ya headed? Food run?" Jess nodded out of nervousness, so I spoke up, "Yep. And no we can't get you anything; you've had enough fast food the past twelve hours." He blushed and shook his head. "Love you to Letty Girl. See ya later?" I nodded and he went inside. Love you too Leon.

We got food, and went to the beach for a while. I said nothing, and neither did we. After a few hours we headed 'home'. Jess turned his phone off before we left so nobody could call, and we moved about in silence. I got everything on and working properly at the house, and he cleaned up. I went upstairs, and looked out my window. I could see the house from here without getting caught. The front door screen was broken and laying on the porch awkwardly. Mia drove up, and got out of the car slamming the door she looked pissed. I cracked the window and I heard yelling. "What the hell did you do Dominic?" That was the only clear thing I got out of the argument. When I heard his voice, my wall broke, and I cried. I sat in the corner of my room and cried. I heard a car screech but didn't know who. I guess I was sitting there for a while, when Mia came in and gave me a hug. She and Jesse were the only one's who knew I still had the place. Dom thought I sold it on my eighteenth birthday. He could keep on thinking that. After about an hour Mia went back home. He would never know she was here or that we were for that matter. My house was one of the few who had a garage behind the house, and hidden entry on the side. I stayed there for about three months. Jesse stayed with me.

As for what happened after I left that day, only Leon and Vince can really fill that in. They told us bits and pieces, and I can see it unfolding. Leon said that when he walked in he heard the washer downstairs and yelled out to Vince who was looking in the fridge. When my phone started ringing, it scared them. At first it startled them, but when they saw it there, they got nervous. I never left my phone. Never. I was the one who said we should always stay connected so that nobody would go missing or if we got hurt somebody could contact us. It was hard on me to lose somebody. I had lost my whole family, I couldn't lose them too. Leon says Vince opened the phone and saw it was Mia, but closed it when he read my note, and charged down the stairs. He picked it up, "I love you, too much." He dropped the paper and raced after V, getting to him just as he busted the door open. Dom was in still in the bed sleep with the girl, and hopped up when he heard the door. From what he said, Leon had to keep Vince from beating the shit out of Dom. He must have been mad. Vince fuse is short, but not that short. The girl ran into the bathroom, and V started yelling. "You fucked her over again Dom. She loves you, but you don't see it." Le handed him the paper and Dom's eyes went hard, and the vein in his neck bulged. Leon does exaggerate, but I doubt that was one. When Dom looked up, Leon spoke. "Man she ain't gone no where. When I was coming in her and Jesse went to get food." He told me he doubted his words, but had to say them, to assure himself. But they knew I was gone. I would never leave my phone, and Jesse would never let me leave without him. Leon said he left the room while Vince was yelling, but stopped when V's voice lowered. "She came in here this morning, to wake you up, so you could get coffee before Jess drank it up. She was in here for a while. When she came out, I asked her to wake you, and you know what she said Dom? She said she didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful in your sleep. You were in the bed with a skank. She never yelled or cursed, she just closed the door and left. You got what you wanted Dom, you broke her." Le said he was leaning on the wall when V came out. He put on some jeans and a shirt and made his way up the stairs, keys in hand. The chick came out of the bathroom, and Vince pinned her to the wall. "Don't you ever come back in the house again, and if you ever see Letty what will you do?" Le said he wanted to get V, off the girl, but wanted to hear her answer too. It was the wrong one, cuz he hit the wall by her head. Le said he couldn't hear the rest because Vince dragged her up the stairs and out the door. As his car came to a start, Leon said he heard a roar and Dom started tearing shit up. He grabbed his keys and walked out.

Those three months, I found myself a little bit. Me and Jess went to work early and finished the jobs that the boys hadn't. We didn't speak unless it was to Mia, or each other. None of them ever found out about our hide away. Every time Dom opened his mouth I walked away, and the one time he grabbed my arm to look at him, Jesse gave him a black eye. The last week we stayed there, I found old pictures of us when we were younger, happier before the deaths of both our parents, and our hookup. When we weren't together we were happy, but it was us being together, that brought everyone closer. Looking at those pictures I realized that I needed him, and he needed me no matter what happened between us. That night after Jess had gone to sleep and the block was dark I walked to my real home. I slipped in through the back because the front always creaks. I opened our bedroom door and took in the site before me. Dom was asleep on the floor, and I could see it was uncomfortable by the look on his face. I sat on the bed and fell asleep. When I woke the sun hadn't risen yet, but I knew it was early, so I decided to bail out. When I looked for Dom on the floor, he was gone, and I froze. Looking around, I could see his outline against the wall. We stared at each other for a few minutes, until I spoke. "At first I thought it was because I wasn't beautiful enough, but you assured me I was wrong. Then after that, I thought it was because I wasn't good enough for you, and yet again you tell me that's not it. Later, I think that they have something that I don't or can't give you, and still you tell me that's not it. Then what is it Dominic? I love you so much; it hurts to look at you right now. But I need you; I need you more than I need air. So I came back. I doubt there is anything you can do to me that can hurt me more than you already have." By now I had tears in my eyes, and I looked down. I had given everything to this man, more than I ever thought possible. I didn't look up until he picked me up and cradled me. When I looked into his eyes they were full of tears. "I'm sorry Leticia. I Love you, and if I ever lose you, I'll die. You make me feel complete, and without you I can do nothing. I'll never hurt you again, I s wear. I love you." His words made me cry that night, and again now. He was right, he didn't race the whole time I was gone, and didn't leave the house except for work. But he was wrong about the hurting part. Though he never cheated on me again, I hurt every time he let a skank touch him, and ignored me. My big bad Letty came out to play everyday.

As I sit here and recall the past my future kicks me, and hard. I decided their names would be Anthony Michael Toretto, and Michaela Antoinette Toretto. They just sounded perfect. I began ordering their furniture and afterwards made an attempt to arise. The belly would not let me so I propped my feet up on the little cushion and fell asleep there. I was in the same position when Christina and Leon came running up the stairs calling me. Leon looked relived and Chris squeezed his arm. "What's wrong Le? " He shook his head, and sat on the floor against the wall, while Chris felt the babies kick. "I was calling the house and your phone, but got no answer. It scared me, reminded me of well you know." I felt bad, because that was traumatic for us both. He didn't need to think he lost me. I put my head down. "Sorry Le, guess I fell asleep." He smirked a little and got up. "It's okay. Besides, you wouldn't be Letty if you didn't scare the shit out of us occasionally.


	12. Ch 12

Hey guys! Don't be mad. I know I haven't updated lately. More excuses, but the good thing is I graduate on Wednesday so I'll have more time to update! SMILE! Hope you like this one. I already have the concept for the rest of the story; I just have to get it out of my head and onto paper. Review please, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I just love it.

It's been two weeks, and everything has been crazy around here! Jesse comes home today, so we're looking forward to another party. Leon, Vince and Hector are having fun planning. I'm getting bigger everyday, and tired too. These babies are kicking the hell out of me. Christina says its there way of stretching their muscles as they grow. I think they just want to remind me that they're there. Either way it hurts each time.

I talked to Brian last night. He said the Miami racing life is on point. They got a dude there that's like Hector, named Tej, except he doesn't race at all. They also got a Car Worshipper named Jimmy who sounds just like Jesse, but more flavor. But my all time favorite is the chick he called Suki. She sounds just like me, but more frilly. As soon as these kids make their appearance I want to go over there and see for myself. Designs have been my thing, like the engines are for Jesse, but with Dom I never got to do much. When we open the garage back up, I want to start designing. It's a great outlet, and every time they kick, I get inspiration.

Today, I have a pregnant lady class that Mia signed me up for. Christina is going with me though cuz, Mia somehow forgot she had a class. I ain't stupid though, I know what days she has classes, and today ain't one of them. She and V are sneaking away on their private dates like they do every week. But I'm not going to stop them. They deserve to have fun and be wild. She's overcome a lot in these past few months, and so has Vince. He has more movement in his arm and in a few weeks he'll have full use. He says he'll be able to throw the twins up in the air as soon as possible. But if one hair of my babies head is hurt, I'll castrate that ol' coyote. I told him that too. And he damn near pissed in his pants.

The class wasn't hard for me, but tiring. I will never want to see another pregnant lady huffing and puffing in my life. And the teacher! I wanted to throw my pillow at her a hit her over the head repeatedly. Christina just laughed at me. She's a pretty cool person. She's a little shy when she first meets you, but she's nice, the perfect girl for Leon. She moved in today. Leon says it's just to help Jesse when he comes home tomorrow, but I know the truth. She could come over everyday like she always does, and help Jesse, or she could move in with Leon, her boyfriend, and help Jesse. They'll both work, but the latter just sounds better. She turned red when I mentioned it to her.

When we go home I was exhausted and went to sleep breathing in the smell of Dom as I fell on the sheets. But as usual I woke up with nightmares. Maybe it's his smell, or the emptiness of the bed, or just my longing for him, but I feel him pulling away slowly. It aches my heart so much. It's like I can see him, and I walk towards him, but the closer I get to him, the farther away he is. I cry and scream out his name, but never reach him. When I close my eyes, I can still make out every inch of his face, but when I open my eyes everything is gone. He's leaving and I can't get him back and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Since sleep won't come, I go into the nursery and start unpacking boxes and rearranging things where they need to go. I had been working for a few minutes, when I hear footsteps. When I turn I see Chris and Mia standing in the doorway. Mia hands me a bottle of water, and a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, and sits me in the rocker. Chris starts folding up baby clothes and Mia takes pieces of the crib out of the box. When I look at the time, its 3:15 am.

"I'm sorry if I woke you guys up, I just couldn't sleep. You don't have to do this for me. I can…" Christina cut me off with her hand and looked at me.

"You aren't the only one affected by this Letty. So just stop trying to handle everything because we are here too. You're not alone, and if you keep this up, when Jess comes out, you'll go into the hospital on bed rest. Got it?" she asks. I just nod. None of them have every really just said anything like that to me before. This chick is keeper. After I finished off my pint I eased onto the floor and started to help Chris fold clothes. Around six, we're exhausted and crash in my room so we won't wake the boys. That's exactly how they found us Saturday morning. Vince woke us up with the promise of an enticing breakfast, but first we had to shower. By the time we got down stairs the food was ready. We ate then took a caravan to the hospital to pick up Jess.

To say he was excited was an understatement. The undeniable bouncing of his leg as we pulled up was evident. He had discharged him self hours ago, and made the nurse wheel him outside. He was perky, which is never a word I would describe Jess. He almost bolted from the wheel chair had the orderly not grabbed him in time. I waddled over to him and gave my brother the biggest hug I could manage. He whispered in my ear, "We're going to be okay Let." It was enough to have me burst into tears. The guys all gave him hugs, except Mia. She almost suffocated the boy in hugs, kisses, and her crying. The doctor came out and told us about the medicine that Jess had to take for the next couple of weeks, and he couldn't drive until he was off. It was just to offset what little pain he was expected to have, and make him comfortable. But he was not allowed to do anything big, because he will still get tired easily, and being anemic didn't help at all. So he had to take it easy. By the way he was fidgeting; it was better said than done.

We had the party at Hectors Garage because he said he didn't want us trying to clean up, and me and Jessie didn't need all that stuff going on in the house, we needed peace. The party was a godsend. Jess was out of the hospital so he was happy either way, but Vince and Leon needed it from being cooped up at Harry's all week. I mean it was great because they had jobs and stable income, but it was nothing like the garage. We had our own ours, customers, and didn't give a shit about certain things. But Harry was an angel for giving us a break the way he did. We held no qualms about him working with the cops, because he had no choice. We got home around 8 that night and Jess was still buzzing. The guys took Mia and Chris to the beach, and I got to spend time with Jess. When he went into the nursery it was like he had just opened his eyes for the first time. He touched everything, and when he laid eyes on the bassinet he stopped. When he was asleep I promised him he would have the chance to build it, and do whatever he wanted with it. There it was, still in the box. He looked at me, and I just nodded. His smile lit up the room as he took it with him into his lab in the basement. I can't wit to see the finished project. I was wiped out from the days events, so I took a shower and crawled into my empty bed. Like clockwork, I woke up in a sweat with tears in my eyes from another nightmare. But this time when I woke up, Jesse rubbed my back until I fell asleep.


	13. Ch 13

Hey guys! Today is the day I graduate! Yes finally out of high school and on to college. Any way, I knew that everything was going to be hectic, and I wanted to get another chapter out before I got caught up in the festivities. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, and keep it up! LP

R

E

V

I

E

W

It's been at least two weeks since Jess has been home. We have a routine now. He wakes up before Mia and puts on the coffee for her and the boys, and goes to wake me up. By the time I get out of the shower and dressed, Mia has breakfast ready. We eat and take our pills and vitamins. Leon cleans the kitchen and Mia heads to school. Christina takes Vince and Jessie with her to work so they can do their rehab. Mia helps me open the store and Leon goes to Harry's. Before Mia goes to her first class she picks up the boys, dropping V off at Harry's with Leon, and bringing Jessie to me. Everybody comes to the diner for lunch, and by everybody I don't mean just the team; everybody from the racing scene and surrounding shops. We have started getting more business everyday especially from commuters. Christina helped me expand the menu, and the boys helped redecorate. The boost has helped tremendously, so we save Brian's money. The way we're growing, the shop can open back up by the time the babies are born.

Everyday I get bigger, and more excited. Leon painted graphics on part of the nursery to show how big I've gotten. I'm six months now. The doctor says the twins are developing very well. I can tell, because they won't stop kicking. When Mia comes to the diner after work, I'm ordered off my feet and into the chair by the register. I like that better. People keep trying to touch my stomach and its pissing me off. One day I cursed out a customer, and almost hurled a ketchup container at her, had Christina not walked in. She's a life saver; can keep me calm in any situation. She's like a mini Mia.

Yesterday we went to a race together, just to get out of the house, and the boys were getting antsy all cooped up in the house. It was just like I remembered it. As soon as we stepped out of the car, the atmosphere overwhelmed me. There were still the girls dressed 'sparingly', but they weren't skanks any more, just girls looking for a good time. Hector and Edwin gave me a hug, and patted the 'future racers'. I couldn't help but smile at them. I missed them, I missed this. I had on a red tank that widened around the middle, and said "Hormonal Bitch"; Chris bought it for me, and some low rise jeans to alleviate some pressure on the growing twosome down there. Mia and Chris both wore beaters with miniskirts, with their hair pulled back into ponytails and curled at the end. Mia's said, 'Red, White, and Boys', Christina's said, 'Don't Mess With My Man'. They looked fierce, and very sexy. The boys' arms were always touching them somewhere. Jessie was itching in anticipation but held back a little. I cold see his legs bouncing up and down. I smiled and nodded at Hector. He took him to scope out some fresh new cars.

Everybody kept coming to talk to us. Some said congratulations, and others just wanted to catch up. The whole time though, I kept feeling somebody watching me. The hairs on my neck were rising and the babies kept kicking frantically. I would've doubled over had Christina not touched my shoulder. "You okay Let?" Her eyes had worry etched in them. I just nodded, and leaned on the car for some support. "Yea, your niece and nephew just want mommy to sit down is all." She smiled at me, and patted my back. We had been sitting there for a few minutes when I saw Jess turn pale a few rows down. I jumped off the car, and ran to him, with everyone else in tow. When I reached him he grabbed my hand but wouldn't look at me. I saw the direction he was staring at and turned. Sitting on the hood of a Flaming Red Evo was Amy Tran. Beside her, were some of her cousins. With Johnny and Lance dead, I finally thought we could rest. I was wrong.

In seconds I was back into my bad bitch mode. I knew I would need it if anything came out of her mouth wrong. It always did. See me and Amy used to be friends. Just like Johnny and Dom, but we were closer. The first thing that separated us was that business deal gone bad between Johnny and Dom. The second was that she was the first person Dom ever cheated on me with. Now here she was smiling in my face on my turf. Jesse saw me stiffen and grabbed my hand. The crowd parted when she made her way towards us.

"Well hello Leticia. I wasn't expecting to see you here, knowing you were carrying two bastard children. Pregnancy is a bitch isn't it? Where's the father? Oh I'm sorry I forgot the coward skipped town after he killed my brother, and cousin. Or did he just want to get away from you, a clinging bitch?" She had this twisted smirk on her face the whole time, but it almost fell off when I didn't react. I wanted to so bad, but I thought about my babies kicking me, and I wouldn't dare put them in danger, not like this.

"Hello to you to Amy. Long time no see. Are you home for good, or just visiting?" Amy was shipped to San Diego after her father found out about her and Dominic. She was disgraced for a while. Had Johnny not made a big rift about it, no one would have known, but it's all over the racing scene. They know why there is bad blood between the teams. Some try to keep us apart, but others fuel the fire. Amy looked at me curiously and then walked closer. Christina and Mia stepped up ready to do battle, and the boys stepped behind them. Jess stood in front of me, and Hector and his team backed us up. She kept coming until she was standing in front of Mia, but looking at me.

"He isn't coming back. You know it, we all know it. Save yourself some pain and agony and get rid of those bastards. I did. Besides even if he did come back, it won't be to you. He never stopped sleeping around, he just got smarter. That "D&L" healed nicely, didn't it?" Before she could smirk at me, Mia popped her in the jaw. She was spread eagle on the pavement with blood coming out of her mouth. V grabbed Mia's waist, but she shrugged out of it, and walked up to Amy, as she was standing up and spitting blood.

"You stay away from her, us, and LA. Go back to San Diego and don't' come back. You do, and your parents will bury another child. Got it?", Mia said venomously. She never spoke like that. NEVER. Amy paled a little, and nodded. Then she backed up, and got into her car. Her team followed and they sped off.

Everything around us was in silence. There was no music, no engines, no laughter, nothing. Mia turned around with tears in her eyes, and I squeezed Jesse's hand so hard he had to gasp out my name, "Let." When I turned to look at him, he seemed in pain. I let go, and headed towards my car. I didn't speak just walked to it and unlocked the car. When I opened the door I heard Vince, "Go with her Jess, I'll take your car." Jess threw his keys to Vince and hopped into the car with me. I took off as soon as his door was closed. He said nothing and neither did I. I had a full tank of gas, so I took off down the freeway and just drove. I finally stopped at the same beach I went to each time I found out about Dom's infidelity. It was private, and secluded. "Jess, stay. I'll be back." He nodded and I took off down the beach.

I had so much pain and anger bottled up inside me, that the tears just spilled. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the saltiness on my lips. He had gotten Amy Tran pregnant. That's why she was sent away. But she had an abortion. I wanted to hit her so bad, for what she said about my children, disrespecting me, Dom, but especially for my kids. But if I had, they could have been hurt, and that would have killed me. It wasn't just about how she said it, it was what she said. Dom had continued to cheat on me. The "D&L" was a tattoo that he got on his back about two months after I caught him the last time. He said it was a testament of his love for me. I was mad at first because I don't really care for tattoos, and the fact that he defaced his beautiful body. But the look in his eyes waiting for my reaction was so serious, I told him I loved it. And as soon as it healed I did. It was beautiful to me. It was in script, and written right about his ass. Sexy. No one knew about it except the team. Or so I thought. The only way she knew that was if she had him again. Especially if she knew how slowly it was healing. He had lied to me again and again. But what hurt worse than him lying was that Mia knew. Just by the way she looked at me with her teary eyes, I knew that she knew; just protecting her big brother once again.

When I made it back to the car, Jess was bouncing up and down on the hood. I nodded to him, and he got into the car. We headed back to the fort. When we got home Everyone was in the den watching a movie. When I walked in, I just looked at them and headed up the stairs. "Let?", Mia had gotten up and stood at the foot of the stairs. All I could do was look at her and ask, "You knew didn't you?" She looked at me and a tear rolled down her cheek. I glanced at Vince and Leon, both turning away from my stare. "You all knew?" I turned and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. It still smelled like him. After six months his smell still lingered in the room. He lied to me time and time again, but I still want him. He told me he would be back two months tops. What's six months? I need him to be there to sign the birth certificate. I need him to hold my hand while I have his kids. I need him here. But he isn't. As I fade to sleep, I pray for him to come back, to keep away the nightmares like he did when we were together.

This time when I woke up from the nightmares, Jesse was still there. But he was on the floor. I coaxed him into bed and ruffled his hair, as sleep took him again. My cell rang as I made my way to the nursery. It was 3:30 am, so it had to be Brian.

"Hey Brian, late night?" He didn't reply right away so I knew something was wrong.

He cleared his throat and then spoke, "They found me Let. Don't say anything yet. I have to tell you everything first." He proceeded to tell me everything he was doing, and how they found him. Then I spoke. "What's going to happen?"

"Well I have to do this job for them first, then I'll be cleared. It'll be about a week tops. I'll be through in no time, then I can come back and see everybody. Suki really wants to talk to you again. I might just bring everybody with me. Jimmy and Jess really would get along. Don't you think?" He laughed nervously and let out a breath.

"Brian be careful okay. Do the job and get out. The twins agree cause they're kicking the shit out of me." He really laughed then. We still talked once a week and never tired of each other. He brought me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong Letty girl?"

I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it, but he'd find out anyway. "Dom was still cheating on me after that last one; with Amy Tran. He got her pregnant the first time around, but she got an abortion. But the kicker is, the team knew the whole time. The whole time Brian!" I let out a sadistic laugh. I was on the edge of the mountain. The very edge. Brian didn't say a thing just let out a sigh. "Hold on a little longer Let, just a little longer okay?"

I was crying again, but he made me smile through my tears. " Just a little Brian. A little." I cleared my throat, and smiled again, "be careful Cali." He laughed. "Take care surfer." We hung up, and I cracked a window and settled into the rocker. The cool breeze lulled me to sleep.


	14. Ch 14

_Yeah, I know it's been a month since I updated, but it's been hectic. My schedule is crazy and I'm never home, plus I was getting writer's block, and lazy. SOO, hopefully I can continue without interruption. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm happy that you like my work and want it to continue. I have a special shout out to Sunshine -48; your story kind of opened me up, I'm fascinated with your character and her innocence. It compelled me to continue. Keep up the work. And to those of you who reviewed I wanted to shout out individually, but your reviews were accidentally deleted by my dumbness and I can't seem to retrieve them, so I apologize and hope this next chapter finds you well!_

_Lady LP_

Three weeks passed, I've gotten bigger and the stairs are a challenge. Brian hasn't called yet, and I'm kind of worried. Everything in my mind is jumbled. I hadn't really spoken to Mia or the boys until last night, just Chris and Jess. I know they were just protecting Dom, and in a way me too. From the constant hurt and pain. But it still hurt none the less. The sting is slowly going away.

Mia is almost through with school. She was taking summer courses and plus all the extra hours she took on; she'll be able to graduate in a few weeks. The December graduation is as crowded as the May one. It'll be held in one week, so Hector is planning another party. As much as I want to still be mad at her, I can't because she's sacrificed more than any of us, and she deserves everything she gets.

Leon and Christina are celebrating their one year anniversary the same week, but Leon is going to take her away for the weekend. She speaks little, but everything that comes out of her is said for a reason. No wasted breath. I doubt I've ever seen her yell, not once. Even when Vince and Leon got into an argument two weeks ago in the den, all she did was stand up and gives them both a glare. I would have had to raise my voice and slap them both upside the head before they quit. She is a force to be reckoned with.

Vince is much calmer and less stoic. He smiles more and fights less. His arm is healing nicely, but there is still a scar left, as well as one on his side where he was shot. It's a reminder that he was spared, and he thanks God everyday. Yesterday I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, and he came in with his guitar and just played for me and the babies. My anger towards them all was slowly fading away, but just his playing made it dissipate. There were no words between us, just his music. He played like it was the last thing he would ever do. Everyone thought he was just Dom's friend and fighter, but he was more than they gave him credit for. He was his confidant, and partner in crime. His intelligence almost rivals Mia's, he's just subdued. When he stopped playing he looked so sad, but so calm.

"I'm sorry Letty. We wanted to protect you, like we always did, but we never thought not telling you would really affect you. It was just another one of Dom's dumb ass episodes. He did love you, no matter what he did. Every time he cheated he would become another person. You completed him, and you had his heart. I wish I could bring him to you now to stop this pain you feel, but I can't. But know we will always be here, when you cry, when those kids come, when they say their first word, crawl, walk, run. We'll be here, no matter what. Just don't give up Letty girl. I know you're tired, I see it in your eyes, but don't give up yet."

The Vince I remember was never that deep, but everything changed that day in June. He kissed my temple and left leaving the guitar against the wall. I have a feeling we'll do this again. I was daydreaming about what he said yesterday when Jesse jumped on the kitchen counter. He was so full of energy. The doctor said he could discontinue the use of his medication but he had another appointment next month. Next week I'll hit the seventh month mark so I have another check up. Can't wait, these kids are gonna be runners the way they move their legs. It's Saturday, so we're all free to chill out. As soon as Jess hops on the counter Mia comes inside and starts scolding him. "Chill out Mi, from what I can remember you and Vince used that counter in a rather precarious way last week." She turns beet red, and turns to find Christina leaning against the door. I have to hold my stomach while I laugh, and Jess hops off the counter at the thought of what they were doing. Vince and Le walk in and I laugh even harder, and Mia turns redder. The boys look at each other funny like and shake their heads. "Look, don't know what's so funny, but we wanna go get a Christmas tree, any body wanna tag along?" Jess runs to get his beanie, and I decline. Mia gets her composure back and volunteers to get the ornaments from the attic. I veto it, "Nah Mi, it's a new year we need new ornaments. Why don't you and Chris go shopping for some while the boys are out?"

Leon almost protests, but Chris agrees, and pushes him out the door pulling Mia by the hand. V looks at me, and frowns. "If you're tired Jess can stay with you." I just shake my head, they're so over protective. "No, I just want a little quiet time, and Jess can't stay cooped up inside all the time, the boy is like a bomb ready to go off. Take him out, feed him, and stay out of trouble. Kay?" He nods, and kisses my forehead. Ten minutes later the house is peaceful. I welcome it. "Kay kids, it's just me and you for an hour or two. Wanna let Mommy relax for a minute?" At the touch of my hand, their kicks cease, and I smile. But I spoke too soon, as the door bell rings. When I open it my mouth drops. There in front of me with the most boyish smile, and All-American white boy look is Brian O'Connor.

"You look good for a pregnant lady Letty girl." Yeah I'm just glowing.


	15. Ch 15

_Here you go guys. This was stuck in my head ready to come out. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and I'll try to update sooner that I have in the past. Hope you like it!_

_Lady LP_

"Jesus Brian! It's been three weeks! You tell me you have to go undercover in a dangerous situation, and then you don't even call and tell me you're okay? If I didn't have the guys hounding me everyday, I would have torn my hair out!" I guess my hormones decided to kick in, cause I didn't even see that coming. Neither did he apparently, but after I finished ranting he laughed at me.

"Yep, I missed you too Let. Now that you got that out, can I have a hug?" Without waiting for my answer he sweeps me into his arms, minding my belly and hugs me. Something about it calms me, and I relax into the hug and the tension goes away. I guess Brian senses it, and he holds me up while I bury my face in his chest. "I'm glad you came Brian." He just nods into my hair. We'd been standing like that for a while when I hear a loud yell. "Bullet!"

I release him, and finally look outside. Sitting in front of the house are five of the hottest rides I have ever had the luxury of laying my eyes on, and leaning on them were four people I didn't know. As I walk outside and onto the porch they approach, and I feel Brian put his arms around my shoulder. "Let, I want you to meet a few people. This beautiful lady right here is Suki master painter and decal expert, the dude next to her is Jimmy genius mechanic, my homie braided up is Tej owns a garage and into everything there is in Miami. And the bald headed punk with the chips is my homie from Barstow, Rome. Guys this is Letty." After a chorus of hellos my eyes wander back to the cars, and Suki chuckles. "Chick I know you wanna see them, come on I'll show you."

As I move around and start to waddle down the steps, all the boys rush to help me. I stop. "Look, if you're gonna be here know this, I don't need help doing every little thing. I may be pregnant but I ain't handicapped. Got it?" I look each of them in the eye, and they back off. Suki chuckles and waits till I make my way to the car. "This pink beauty here is my baby, did all the designs myself." I take note of the Anime design, and wince at the pink. She doesn't seem like a girly girl, but that is a lot of pink. Then she points to a Gucci inspired truck. It's hot, and big. "That right there is Tej's. He treats is like it'll break, and I keep telling him to let me open it up a little." I hear a chuckle behind me, when Tej wraps his arms around her waist.

"You a reckless ass driver Suk. My other cars yea, my truck? Hell no." It's my turn to laugh as he moves to kiss her and she pushes him away. "Keep it up and I might need to change my tool belt." A chorus of Damn's and Ooh's were said and I quirked an eyebrow. Brian laughs and says he'll tell me later. There are three cars left and Brian and Jimmy show me those as Tej tries to get back into Suki's good graces.

"Alright Let, the Spider, and Evo were the cars me and Rome used in the undercover job, and Customs let us keep them. Rome like air on his head so he took the convertible." I heard a snort and Brian ducked as a bottle came flying at his head. "Keep it up bro, and I'll kick your punk ass right here in this street." Brian flipped him the finger and led me to a beautiful silver and blue car. My jaw dropped when I saw it was a Skyline and my eyes widened as I turn to Brian. "Where the fuck did you get a Skyline? Leon is so going to kick your ass!" He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. I was running a hand down the side when I heard Rome clear his throat. Minutes later he did it again.

"You want something Rome you gotta talk, I ain't a mind reader, and all that is gonna do is piss me off. So say what you gotta say or go get some damn water." Jimmy whistled and Suki smirked. "I like this chick." When I turn around he clears his throat again and Brian leans on his car waiting. "Well I was wondering, where can a brother get something to eat around here?" I smiled and the guys start laughing. "Well I can order some pizza, come on in."

After I ordered the pizza Brian relayed to me that he had told them everything and they were cool. We talked for a while, until Jimmy finally spoke. "Where are rest of the guys we heard about? I wanted to meet this Jessie before we went to the hotel." I opened my mouth to speak when I heard the roar of performance engines. Leon's and Vince's. "Here they are now." Seconds later I heard pounding of footsteps on the porch and Jesse burst in. "Let whose kick ass cars are those outside, there's a Skyline and…" He didn't finish because he saw our guests and Brian stood up. "Got Dammit it's good to see you Bro!" Brian laughed and hugged Jess and then Leon walked through the door. "Letty! There's a Skyline out…" He stopped short after seeing Brian. "Tell me that ain't yours Bri. Please man!" I laughed at Lee's childish antics, and he shook hands with Brian. I got up and stood by Brian and squeezed his arm. Vince hadn't walked in yet. I moved to get him and he walked in calm like. The tension was thick and I waited, then I saw Vince look at me and smile. Bastard scared the shit out of me. They all laughed as they shook and hugged. Then I doubled over in pain. They were kicking, hard. Brian had me on the couch in an instant, and Jess was next to me. I looked at the clock and it had been almost an hour and a half since the boys left. I hadn't gotten any rest. Leon looked at me, "You haven't sat down since we left have you?" I looked down and shook my head. In an instant he scooped me up and started towards the stairs. I made a noise to protest, and he told me to shut up. He made a move to put me into the bedroom, and I growled. I hadn't slept in there since the night of the races and he knew it. "Let you need support, Jesse's bed is alright but that bed is better for your back." I narrowed my eyes and told him to put me down. I went into the nursery and sat down in my rocker and started rubbing my belly. He looked at me and closed the door.

Minutes later Vince appeared and sat on the floor against the wall. "Where's the tree V?" He looked up as he plucked the strings. "We're getting it delivered. You know Jess had to pick the biggest one, and I ain't getting scratches marks on my car." Just like him to think about the damn car. I laid my head back on the cushion and he started playing. I just sat there while he played. He played for about 45 minutes before his arms started to get tired. I wasn't sleep just very relaxed. Our time together calms me, just like my moment with Brian and Leon.

I didn't hear the girls come home or the tree or pizza being delivered, but when we went downstairs everybody was spread out, eating and decorating the tree. We had a Christmas tree and it was like 80 outside. Christmas in Cali was different. Everything looked like it was in the right place. There was laughter and noise, just like home was supposed to be, no tension or arguments. I ate a little after giving in to the girls' protests. Jimmy and Jess were in the kitchen talking about cards while the boys had set up a table and started a poker game. I sat and watched the girls add little things to the tree. It was funny that every few second the boys would eye their respective girls. Suckers, in love and don't even know it. They looked restless though, and I knew the solution. "Hey guys it Saturday. Races tonight." I heard a chorus of yells, and the girls smirked at each other and ran upstairs to get ready. Suki was yelling as Mia dragged her upstairs; she wasn't that girly, but tonight it was two against one. Christina was as bad as Mia; two peas in a pod. Vince and Leon groaned, while Jesse and Jimmy ran outside to see if the cars needed last minute checks. They had about four hours to get ready.

Tej looked at me, and asked, "You not getting ready?" I smiled and shook my head "Ain't going." Vince frowned and stood up. I already knew he was going to argue. "No Vincent. I'm not going. One, I'm tired. Two, you can't make me. Three, you can't stay because the girls really wanna go. Mia and Chris have been cooped up, and I'm sure Suki wants to release some energy. Four, I know none of you will allow your girls to go to the races without you , so cut your bullshit, cause I'm staying. Got it!" He knew I was serious because I said his full name, which rarely use. His frown deepened. If he wanted to fight I was ready. I'm tired of people telling me what to do, plus my hormones don't help the situation. He was going to protest when Brian stood up. "V man go ahead and go, I'll stay with her. I'm beat and she won't be here alone. I'm not in need of any cash and I don't feel like going to any race tonight. It'll be cool." He lost this round cause Mia had heard everything and was standing on the stairs. "Leave her be Vince. She'll be fine. Kay babe?" He nodded and sat. I smiled and kissed his scruffy beard. "Thanks Coyote."

I sat and watched Tej beat their asses for about an hour, then me and Rome went at it on the PS2. He sucked at Grand Theft Auto, but beat my ass racing. Somewhere between our last game and Jess coming in to play Rome I fell asleep on the floor. All I remember is waking up hearing Vince yell. "Get your asses down here. You had four fucking hours. You were beautiful when you went up there so you better be fucking gorgeous coming down those stairs. Now MOVE IT!" I heard a string of curses from Mia and all three girls emerged down the stairs. And they were fucking gorgeous. Chris was working a black cat suit with black heels that wrapped around her calf. Her hair was down and in ringlets, with just a touch of glitter. She had on little make up and so did the other two. Mia's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and curly. She wore a red pleated mini with a black off the shoulder shirt with red rhinestones that said "Kiss Me" on it with some black thong heels. Suki on the other hand had on an outfit I would have worn. As a matter of fact it was mine. She had on low-rise blue jeans, with a green wife beater that said "Touch Me, and I'll Slap the Shit out of You" the back had a stink diaper and said, "Literally". She matched it with some green Vans.

"Impatient Bastard. We're ready now." I smirked at Mia. She walked out the front door with the girls following her, none of them stopping to take a look at their men whose mouths were gaped open. Rome whispered a, "Damn!" which earned him a glare from both Leon and Vince, a smack on the head from Tej and a chuckle out of me and Brian whose weight supported me on the couch. As soon as Jesse heard the girls descend he was up off the floor and he and Jimmy bolted right after the girls. Jimmy was letting him drive the Evo. Poor kid. The boys started moving when they heard Suki start the pink monster. They shot out the door with Vince yelling, "We'll be home late Let, might catch Hector's party. Don't wait." With that they were gone. I sighed and relaxed against Brian.

"Come on Let, you need a shower then I'll put you to bed." I nodded as he led me upstairs, and into the bathroom. I showered for about 20 minutes, and let the hot water cascade down my body. When I got out and changed Brian was waiting for me in the den. He was lying on the couch. Then I remembered about their hotel. "Brian how long are you guys going to be here?" He opened his eyes and shrugged. "Don't know Let. I want to stay in Miami. It's a fresh start and a cool place. But I will stay at least until the twins are a few months old. The guys though, they can go whenever, but they really wanted to meet you guys. Why?" He was sitting up now. I thought about it a while then made up my mind.

"You guys can stay at my house. The one I told you about. The twins are due in two months then a few is 3 so you'll be here for 5 months. This place is big but not that big. I can get everything cut on Monday. It's the least I can do for you helping us out, and I won't take no for an answer." His mouth was hanging open and he kept closing it. Then he stood up and hugged me. "Let you don't have to do this, but thank you. I can't say anything else." I smiled and sat down on the couch pulling him with me. We watched T.V. for a while until I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up from my nightmare with Brian rocking me back and forth. I was crying and screaming. We were in my bedroom. A room I hadn't slept in for three weeks. I tensed at first and then cried harder. Everything started coming out of me, and he just held me. After I calmed down he left me for a minute and brought me back some warm milk and tissue. I cleaned my face and drank. I made me sleepy again. "Brian, thanks." He looked at me and smiled. I patted the space next to me, and he slid in behind me. "Let? Why do you always call me Brian, and never Bri?" I laughed, "I have no idea. It just comes out that way." He nodded his head and shifted his position as I lay my head on his chest. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	16. Ch 16

I woke up to muffled voices in the hallway outside the door. I opened my eyes and I was lying just inside Brian's shoulder, my arm on his chest and his on my stomach. I rolled trying to find my comfortable position again to doze off, but the voices got louder. I shifted again and I felt Brian wake up, and he rubbed my stomach. After a few seconds he got up and opened to door. The light was bright from the hallway, so I had to shut them making everyone think I was still asleep.

"If you guys come in at almost four in the morning, could you at least be quiet about it. I just got her to sleep not two hours ago, and I'd like it that she sleeps that way. So go to bed or shut the hell up!" Note to self: Brian is grumpy when he's sleepy.

I snuck a peek, and saw Vince and Mia standing outside with their mouths open. Don't know if it's because I was sleep in this room or because Brian opened the door in just pajama pants. I shifted again so they could see I had on night clothes, but kept my eyes closed. Mia spoke first, "We didn't mean to wake you, but we got home and couldn't find her. She sleeps in Jesse's room. How in the hell did you get her to go to bed in here. Ever since she found out about Dom, she's avoided it like the plague. And, why are you in there with her?" I wanted to know the answer to that one.

He shrugged and nodded towards me. "When she fell asleep on the couch with me, I just took her to bed, and she wouldn't let me go. Then she had a nightmare and I stayed with her again. When she finally fell asleep peacefully I didn't want to leave her so I put on my pj's and went to sleep. Anymore questions?" Never knew Brian to be that honest. I guess since he doesn't have anything to hide now he doesn't have to lie. I was sleepy again so I rolled again, and added a grunt and they stopped talking. "Now please keep it down so she can sleep." As he closed the door he ruffled his hair. He's cute grumpy. I haven't thought about Dom since V played for me the first time. It's like I'm losing him slowly. Brian got into the bed, and I snuggled against him. "You okay Let?"

I knew he knew I was up. I just nodded and rolled back up against him. He played with my hair and massaged my scalp until I fell asleep for the fourth time that night. When I woke up the sun was shining in my face and I rolled over to get away from it. I heard a laugh and saw Brian sitting in a chair smiling at me. "Get up, it's nine, and I want to take you somewhere so come on." I growled and he laughed harder. "If you get up right now

I'll take you to breakfast and let you drive my car." I perked up at that one. I got out of bed and stood in front of him. "Which one?" Now I laugh at the look on his face.

When I get finished its half past nine and the house is still quiet. I made coffee and Brian left a note on the fridge. He tossed me keys to his Skyline with a frown. "Quit worrying Brian. I won't ding it." He loosens up and slides into the car. I take off for a diner near my private beach, by then it's a quarter after ten. I told Brian about the house and my beach on the way over. "So, where we going?" He smiled at me and shrugged. "This day is for you. Wherever you feel like going. Mia said she and Chris were going to open the diner for Sunday Brunch so the day is all yours." He smiled his pretty boy smile, and pulled me away from the table.

I drove to my beach and just inhaled. No one had seen my sanctuary besides Jesse. He just watched me. I took off my flip flops and threw them in the car. "I like to walk to beach." He smiled and took off his flip flops, and we started walking. For about ten minutes we just walked in silence, and then he asked me a question nobody had ever asked me. "Letty, how do you feel about your life and the way its going?" I stopped and looked at him. I was at a loss for words. I had always thought about it, but just absently.

"Don't know I feel Brian. Sometimes I love it, the guys, Mia, the garage everything. It's me. Without them I don't know how I would feel because they complete me. Stopping Le, and Vince from arguing, stop Mia from making me a Barbie Doll. It's frustrating but I love it, and wouldn't change it for the world. But my problems with Dom, I wish I could just run away from it all and start over. But running won't solve anything. If I want to start over I can do it right here, it'll just be without him. I love him, and miss him I really do. But I can't be with someone who continues to hurt me. I may not be me, but our relationship is, was unstable. We were volatile and angry always. I was a bitch and he was an asshole, but we loved each other. I thought that was enough, but it wasn't. In the end we aren't destined, no matter how hard I cry, curse or yell. I realize it, but it still hurts like hell, and if or when he comes back I'll tell him the same. Even God knew; dogs and donkeys don't belong together."

I smiled a sad smile, and he gave me a hug. We stayed like that for a while until the waves splashed my feet. "You are not getting in my car with wet feet Letty." I smiled and ran into the water complete with my tunic and capris. I had become a fashionable pregnant lady, and my flame boots and leathers were too damn uncomfortable. The ocean soaked me up to the point where my pants stopped. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and Brian came after me. I dashed around holding my stomach and he splashed me. So I faithfully reciprocated. "You can't be splashing a defenseless pregnant lady!" He just laughed, "You have never been defenseless Let."

By the time we got through my pants were wet, and so were Brian's. Lucky for us though he kept spare clothes in the car; so I put on his swimming trunks and he had on his boxers. We looked funny getting out of the car when we got home. Rome shook his head and Suki just smirked at us. Mia on the other hand went into mommy mode. "Letty what happened?" I shrugged, and Brian began to explain everything. I grabbed something to eat on the way home, so I was full and a little sleepy. I went and changed into some sweats and a tank. When I came back down everybody was outside and the bar-b-cue was on. Most of the guys were playing basketball, but Jesse and Jimmy were looking under the hood of my car. I switched on the radio and sat on the table watching Leon flip burgers while Chris was whispering in his ear, and playing with his hair. He was using every ounce of control not to grab her; I could tell by the twitch in his jaw.

After "Hollaback Girl", and "Lose Control" went off, the DJ said he was gonna slow the down the pace and put on something slow. Amanda Perez's "Angel" came on and everything seemed to slow down for me. I didn't hear the bouncing of the basketball or Jesse clanking tools, just the melody of the music as she sings words that hit so close to home. Before she even hits the chorus tears are running down my cheeks.

_It's been five months since you went away  
You left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God _

God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes

I drop my face and let my hair fall down concealing my tears, but I knew he saw me. By the end of the second verse he had picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I cried for my babies who might never know their father. For my heart, for loving Dom, for him leaving and not giving me a chance to let go. I cried for me, Mia, the team. It hurt more than I thought it would. Brian just held me, and let me cry. I was exhausted, so he put me in the bed and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

I woke up to shouts and could hear Leon's voice. It was like everybody was outside. "It is not about him anymore. Okay? This is about her and those twins. We have all sacrificed something because of this, but I will not let her cry over him, because if he really loved us, really loved her, we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation." His voice was deadly low; I could see his green eyes darken. I thought about it. We have all been through this together, and stuck with each other. It stopped being about Dominic Torreto when Brian let him go. This time it's about us.


	17. Ch 17

Sorry, so sorry! Everything is hectic, plus I'm so very lazy. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I promise Dom will be back, he really will. Will they get back together? Keep reading. What is Brian's role in all of this? Keep reading! Thank you, and keep reviewing! LadyLP

When I woke up I could feel Brian's warm breath on my neck. I remembered their hallway conversation last night, and I made a deal with myself and my babies. Whether their daddy comes back or not, we are going to make it, no obstacles. Just the three of us. I eased out of the bed and into the bathroom. The clock read half past seven. I stripped and looked at my reflection. My stomach was so swollen I couldn't see around it. My breasts ached, but I glowed all around. My hair was longer almost to the middle of my back. I'll get Chris to cut off a few inches after the babies are born. I hurried into the shower and cleaned off all the grime. I washed my face and body releasing all the stress and negative energy from my body. As I got out I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. I moisturized, and slipped into my underwear, which really consisted of a tank and boy-cut underwear. Nothing I wore felt comfortable except this. Mia bought me some maternity bras that helped with the new size, and leakage of milk, but they irritated the hell out of me. When I walked back into the room, it was like a beautiful picture. The blinds were cracked and light was shining into the room in little gaps. One landed on Brian, and he looked adorable. His hair was wild; one arm was under his head, and another on his chest, which lacked a shirt. I leaned against the door and just watched him. It was like he was this angel sent to me to help me, and make me feel better, happy, and alive.

I pulled on some white Juicy Coture pants and another tank, and went to make coffee. When it was finished brewing I heard footsteps and placed out another cup for Jesse. To my surprise it was Chris and she looked like shit. "What's wrong chica?" She frowns as she sits and shakes her head. "Nothing Let, just a little grumpy is all. You?" Now I frown. She's a morning person; she's never grumpy in the morning. She catches my glare and huffs. "It's just that we're all worried about you Letty. Last night made the boys so mad last night. Vince took off, Leon went through a whole pack of cigarettes, and Jesse was worse than normal. He sat at the foot of your bed while you slept. It took Brian to haul him forcefully into bed and he didn't even sleep. I heard the TV all last night. He played every video game all night long. He wasn't in his room when I just went to check on him."

I just blinked. That was all I was capable of at that point. Everything was wrong. Vince isn't supposed to drive at night just yet, Leon hasn't smoked a cigarette since we found out I was pregnant, and Jesse needs sleep. He's anemic and gets exhausted easily; he could pass out. I asked Chris to make the guys breakfast. Brian's Miami team had stayed in a hotel the past few days and I needed to get the house in order. But I'd have to wait until they open it was only eight. I straightened up the den and opened the blinds up to let in some light. Then I found every cigarette in the house and trashed them. After that I found every pair of car keys and took them to the nursery. There on the floor was Jess sleeping. He was so peaceful. I sunk down next to him and rubbed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him. "Morning sleepy head. I heard you had a few people worried last night. I'm sorry I scared you Jess." He sat up and hugged me, and told the babies good morning. Only Jesse would do that. "It's alright Let. It's just that I know how bad you hurt, and I hurt for you. You know I'll always be here don't you. I will I promise." I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You and me kid. Always." He starts to help me up, and I notice a covered lump in the corner of the room, and go to inspect. Underneath were two of the best designed bassinets I'd ever seen. I turned to Jesse, he smiled sheepishly and I ran to hug him, but tears blinded my path. He came to me and I cried like a big baby. I think since I've been pregnant I've cried more than I have ever in my whole life.

It was like the two bassinets I gave him, never existed. Instead in front of me stood two original creations by Einstein himself. Anthony Michael's was a cherry red, with orange flames all around. His name was signed across the side. Michaela Antoinette's was a light shade of blue with angels circling around it, and a halo over her name. They both had a switch that made the interior light up, and vibrate. It even had a little music button. "Push it." I turned around and Vince was leaning against Jesse. I pressed it and a guitar cord came through the mini speakers. My heart jumped in my throat. Jesse had recorded Vince playing his guitar and made it a melody for the babies. I let my head fall and tears flowed freely. I felt arm wrap around me and stubbly kiss my cheek. "Come on Let, you gotta eat." I nod and wipe my eyes. It's almost half past nine once breakfast was finished. The boys head off and so do the girls. Brian heads to the hotel to check on his crew and Jess rides with me to get the house ready.

By two o'clock I had everything turned on, and a maid service clean the house. I dropped Jess off at Harry's at noon and headed to the diner to check on the hired help. With everything running smoothly I went home and took a much needed nap. They kept kicking me, and that was exhausting enough.

I woke at about four thirty and heard so much chaos I wanted to call the cops. Rome had raided the fridge and Jimmy was all over the video games with Tej. Suki was lounging in the pool and Brian was sitting on the hood of his Evo looking lonely. I walked up to him and hugged him. "You looked like you needed a hug. A nickel for your thoughts?" He smiled those flashy whites that brought chicks to their knees. "A penny will do. I was thinking about you." I wrinkled my eyebrows and he laughs again. "What about me?" He slides off the hood and grabs my hand. He yells to the guys we're going to the house and we walk off. They had moved their stuff in earlier because I gave Brian the keys before I took my nap. We went around the back and into the house. Sometimes I got goose bumps coming here. He noticed and wrapped me into his arms.

"I was thinking about everything you've been through, and about to go through once you give birth. I admire you strength and courage. You're very protective about your family and you give all you can until you can do no more. I feel protective of you, but even more so than the other guys. Honestly Letty, I don't know what pulled me to you, or kept me around. Yeah I consider you guys my family, and I would do anything for you, just like the others. But you, you're a different thing all together. I feel something for you that I can't describe, words don't do it justice. But I will figure it out. I just wanted you to know that." I was speechless. Yeah I noticed we were closer, and it just felt natural to do certain things we did, and I didn't second guess myself at all. But I never expected this. I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me tighter and we walked back home the same way we left. Hand in hand.


	18. Ch 18

Okay, guys, I'm sorry about the whole Brian/Letty thing. But she needs companionship right now. I'll know later if I want this to be permanent. But thank you so much for the reviews! They are great, and please keep them coming.

_AllAboutAngel: _Letty really did mean what she said about their relationship, and she believed in their love no matter what the problems were. But everything that has come up has challenged her faith in their relationship. He said he would be back in two months, it's seven. He swore to her he would stop cheating, and yet he continued, plus everybody held it from her. He didn't even tell her that he got Tran's sister pregnant. All of those factors are taking a toll on her, and she's slowly breaking down. That was why I put that "Angel" scene in there. Because even with all of her hormones, and bad moments Letty has never broke down like she did that day. So now it's all about her and the twins. Even with Brian in the picture, there is no them; just her and the babies. Thank you for inquiring about that. It makes me want to be even more creative in my writing. Enjoy!

Lady LP

Heading back to the house I saw that everybody was home. I hadn't told the team that I let Brian and his crew move into my house yet. When we got up the porch, the door opened and I was met with a pissed off Vince. "Let can I talk to you for a minute please?" Brian squeezed my hand and nodded, we headed out to the backyard.

I sat on the picnic table and waited for him to start fussing. It wasn't long. "Why didn't you tell us you still had your house?" I took a deep breath and shrugged. "I just did okay Vince. Don't ask me why I just did, and they need a place to stay besides hotels. WE don't exactly have that much space with the twins and all. I got a space and I don't mind letting them stay there after what Brian did for us." He was pacing now and was really mad.

"BULLSHIT Letty! Why keep it for no reason? Why hold onto something like that and then on top of that lie to everybody about it?" That boiled my blood. That pissed me off to no end, and I wanted to let out Letty the bitch so he could have it, the dumb bastard. Where does he fucking get off? Huh? He has no right. I'm sitting here getting madder and madder at this dumb prick that I don't see the back door open and everybody come out.

"NO VINCENT! It is not bullshit. One it's my fucking house so I really don't give a shit how you feel. But if you really want to know the truth so badly I'll tell you, you arrogant son of a bitch! That house was all I had left of my family. ALL I HAD LEFT! Yeah I had you guys but that gave me a sort of unseen bond. A bond I needed. Just because Dom wanted me to I should give that up. HELL NO! Contrary to popular belief Dominic Toretto didn't control me! It turns out almost everything about this place was a lie. You all lied to me with exception to Jesse, Vince; all of you! About Dom, Kim, everything that mattered, you lied! You say it was to protect me, well thank you very fucking much! For your information Jess and Mia knew I kept the house. Had I sold it, this was all I would have had left. I found solace there Vincent, peace from this bullshit that ruled my life daily. That was where I hid to when I hurt so bad that I wanted to run away. But I knew running never solved anything so I came back, and tried to make everything work, and just when I thought it was okay, the pieces would start to crumble again. I am not sorry I never told you I didn't sell my house, because it was my house. The only thing I ever lied to you about was that fucking house. Can you say the same? So don't you ever fucking dare try and judge me on what I do, because I have never done it to you Vincent. NEVER." With that I push past the open mouthed audience and into the house where I grab my keys, and bolt to my car. I'm gone before they could get out front.

Never in a million years would I have thought Vince would react that way about anything towards me. I was ready for the argument about letting them move into the house, yeah, but why I kept something that was rightfully mine, no. I drove for what seemed like hours and ended up at the setting of my nightmares; the cemetery which was home to my deceased family. I had them buried together so that I could always find them, and talk to them at the same time. I sat there and cried for the umpteenth time. I was so, so tired of all of this mess. I just wanted everything back the way it was. We were devout Catholics before they died, afterward Mr. T only made us go to mass seldom. But I went every Sunday and sometimes snuck in on the week days. It just let me feel a little closer to them. At that point I had almost turned away from God, but I knew when we met again my mother would kill me in the afterlife.

It was dark by the time I got up and ready to go. I was a little stiff and tired by then. I made it home in one piece, but it was almost one in the morning. I looked at my other house and all the cars were over there, so I figured everybody was asleep. I went around the back, because the front creaks and headed into the kitchen. Mia and Chris were sitting at the table nursing cups of coffee. When I walked in Mia's eyes looked me over with concern. I know I must have looked like shit. I had cried and I know my face was all red, and droopy. My white pants probably had grass stains on them and my hair was in a messy bun. Chris on the other hand just smiled at me, poured out her coffee, and gave me a hug. Then she was off to bed. I heard rustling in the den, and Mia got up and headed there. I just shook my head and told her to go bed she was tired. I followed her into the den and Vince and Leon were sitting on the couch like a storm had come through. Jesse was on the floor playing PS2 without a scratch. I ruffled his hair and sent him on his way.

Both Vince and Leon were going to have black eyes tomorrow and Vince's lip was busted. He had an ice pack over his arm and Leon had his fist wrapped up. I smirked at them. They still didn't know how to talk out their differences. I give Leon credit though, he's never really gone at it with V before, and it looks like he held his own. I inspected Leon first and smiled at him when I looked at Vince. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I sent him off too. It was just V and I left. He decided we should have a staring contest, because he remained silent. I checked out his wounds and looked at his arm. He shouldn't have been fighting with it, it was still a little weak, but it seemed to be fine. I stood before him again and he looked down. "Brian followed you and told us you were at the cemetery. He said you needed some time. Letty I'm..." I didn't let him finish his statement. Instead I headed towards the stairs.

"I'm tired of the apologies Vince. I don't want to hear any more 'I'm sorry's'. Stop telling me and show me. I'm going to bed. Make your own breakfast in the morning. Night"


	19. Update

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months, but college is so hectic. Whoever said there was a lot of free time in college was lying. I'll try to post something in the

next week or two so please bear with me on this. Again I apologize for the delay, but please don't give up on me. The story will continue on!

LadyLP


	20. Ch 20

Okay, so maybe I didn't do what I said I was going to do; UPDATE! So sorry, I'm going to blame it on college life, but hopefully this won't be a habit. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and I hope you continue… so without further adieu…

I was too tired but I couldn't, no I wouldn't sleep in that room. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I showered, for a while I might add. I released all my stress, got the dirt off of my body, even talked to my kids for a while. They had been quiet for most of the day, and for that I was grateful. My argument with Vince had drained me and I was just tired. I changed into a tank and some boy shorts and headed to the nursery. As I walked in my cell rang. "Brian, I'm tired, just tired."

I heard him sigh. "I know Letty girl, I know." I sat down in my lay out chair in the nursery. We talked for a few minutes then I heard footsteps, down the hall. "Hold on Brian, I think I woke somebody up." He laughs at me, and I hear it, without the phone. "No you didn't, it's me." I laughed and hung up the phone. "What are you doing here Brian?" He scoots me up and sits behind me, and I lean against his weight. "I knew you needed me, so I came. Simple." He flashes his beautiful smile at me a hugs me to his chest. I just smiled, and ease into his embrace. That's how we fell asleep and that's how Christina found us in the morning.

I felt a little refreshed, but I know Brian must have been uncomfortable all night on that chair. When I woke I went and threw on some jogging pants and then got Brian up. We went over to the house and I made the Miami crew breakfast while Christina made sure everybody was up and moving about in an orderly fashion. When I was sure no one was home I went back over there and cleaned up, then headed to the diner. Jesse took Brian and the crew to the garage around lunch time to meet up with Leon and Vince. Mia and Chris helped me out at the diner. When everybody came back to the diner around 4pm the crowd had thinned out and I was relaxing on the couch in the back.

"Yo mama Letty! Where u at girly!" That was Suki's name for me now. I laughed and she followed the sound of my voice to the office. "Yo Suk's. What ya want?" She raised her eyebrows to my position on the couch, asking if I was cool. I nodded in response. I hadn't really spoken to anyone today. I felt a little stressed out, but it was cool. I just needed to unwind a little bit. "Now you told me about you graphics, but you haven't shown me shit. So missy let me see them." I looked at her and sighed. I was really private about my drawings, but there was something about Suki that made me trust her judgment and feelings toward my art. I called Jesse into the office and told him to look under the counter; I had hidden it there since I began drawing. I had more time to draw now that I basically stayed at the diner most of the day. He brought them back and I showed them both. As their eyes poured over my art, I felt a surge of pain go through my stomach and I cried out. Both Suki and Jesse jumped, and everyone else ran towards the office. I grabbed Jesse and squeezed his hand tight. There is something wrong with my babies.


	21. Ch 21

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try not to stay away too long. So here goes the next chapter.

I squeezed Jesse's hand harder and I saw him gasp, but I couldn't help it. My stomach hurt so badly. Leon pried my hand off of Jesse's and told Suki to call 911. Tears sprouted from my eyes and I broke down. My body started shaking then I felt something wet in between my legs. NO! It's not time yet, they're not due for another two months! I could hear Suki and Mia crying in the back, while Vince and Tej tried to calm them down. Brian wiped my forehead with a cold clothe, and smoothed my hair down. "Something is wrong Bri, something isn't right. It isn't time yet. Le, don't let them come yet please don't!" He jut swallowed and nodded his head. He didn't know what to do.

"Shit! Leon look at her man, she's bleeding!Fuck the ambulance we can get her there faster." I heard Jesse and looked down. My sweats had blood stains near my crotch, then I doubled over again. The pain was so intense, everything was moving too fast. I could see Brian and Leon, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then everything went black.

I woke up to the sounds of beeps and buzzing. I felt tired and empty. My babies; I touched my stomach and it I felt a bandage. Where are they! I started to get out of the bed, and taking off the sticky pads, when a nurse came into the room with Brian on her heels. "Lady where are my babies. So help me God if you don't tell me, I'll kill you where you stand." She went pale, and Brian placed his hand on her back. "Calm down Let, she needs those monitors hooked up to your body." I looked at him, and his face was sad and empty. As the nurse walked out Christina walked in and looked at Brian. He shook his head and Chris sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I snatched it back and looked at Brian. "Brian where are my babies! Chris?" She shook her head and tears fell from her eyes. Brian came and sat on the other side of me and cleared his throat. "Let, you developed an infection in your uterus and the babies were going into distress. That's why you started bleeding. The doctors had to do a caesarean to get the babies out, Michaela's pressure was dropping. They found out her heart wasn't developed enough, it was too small." As he was I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Tears fell from my eyes as he kept going, and I squeezed hi hand. He said was, meaning past tense. "Why did you say was Brian? What does that mean? Are you trying to tell me my little girl is dead! Is that what you are saying!" His head fell and a sob escaped my lips before I could stop it. Chris held me as I rocked and cried. I cried for me, my little girl, and a father who would never know her.

I smoothed back Brian's hair, he had stayed with me when Chris went to call everyone. She had sent them home after they sedated me. My guess was that the hospital was about to kick them out. "Bri, what about Anthony. How is my little boy?" He smiled at me, so I took that as a good sign. "He's a strong little guy, they have him in the neo-natal unit in an incubator. If you want we can go see him right now." I smiled and almost jumped for joy. He wouldn't let me walk though, and I didn't want a wheelchair so he carried me. I stared in awe at my little boy. He had tubes hooked up to him and something covering his eyes, but h was still beautiful. I found a chair and the nurse pushed me closer so I could touch him. "He has all his fingers and toes Ms. Rodriguez. Despite his small size and premature birth, I think he's going to make it. You just need a little faith and prayer." I nodded through my newly shed tears and grabbed her hand. "Can I please see my little girl? I just need to hold her, please." She nodded to me and rolled me to see her. Brian waited outside the door when the nurse left.

She was so tiny; about the size of my hand, but she was beautiful. I counted her fingers and toes. The nurses had kept her wrapped in her tiny pink blanket with the matching hat. I would never be able to see her smile or take her first step. There would be no sleepovers, or nights that she and Mia would play dress up. My heart swelled with so much hurt, pain, and anger but I know I have to suppress it. There was a reason God took her away, just like my parents. I will never understand it, but I'll try to accept it. Now I had a little baby boy who needed my love and devotion to pull through; my precious Anthony Michael.


	22. Ch 22

Thanks for the great rave reviews! That's what I needed. The story has formed itself in my head, but I have to get it on paper first so it will look like something. Thanks again and enjoy!

We laid Michaela to rest that weekend. I thought I couldn't cry anymore, I was wrong. Mia balled continuously and V was right beside her. The Miami crew helped around the house a lot. Jimmy tried to keep Jesse busy, but he refused to leave my side for longer than an hour. Rome and Tej kept Brian moving around, he was kind of out of it like everybody else. Suki and Christina kept both houses in order. Leon was just Le; laid back, calm, somebody everyone could count on. Me, I went to see my baby boy everyday until they made me go home and rest, then I would go sit in the nursery and hold Michaela's baby blanket. After the funeral I would go every other day to her grave and place carnations on her grave. I talked to my mama a lot too, I needed her guidance but she wasn't here to help me. That made my pain a little bit deeper.

Everybody came to the funeral and paid their respects. Even though I shunned everyone else, Hector's mom stayed by my side, never letting me go. I couldn't stand to just sit there and let people watch my pain and see my sorrow. It was almost as worse as them laughing at me when they knew Dom cheated on me. So I left and went to the place that was synonymous to my pain; my home. There inside of my old room I sat and cried. It seemed like my pain worsened and I hurt even more. It felt like hours that I sat there and cried. I heard the door creep open and Brian stood in the doorway. He came and sat next to me on the bed, I crawled into his lap and cried some more.

By this time everyone had left the house and I had pulled off my clothes and put on some of Brian's clothes. He made me a sandwich and we just sat there and watched TV all night. Neither one of us spoke and the silence was welcomed. I fell asleep in his warm arms and willed the next day to be a bit better. When I woke up Brian's arm was slung across my waist and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I rolled over to face him and he pulled me even closer still asleep. He hadn't shaved the past few days, and his hair had grown a little longer; it was cute. I smiled; he was a bright spot in these past few dark days. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his cheek. He's growing on me and in a good way. I eased out of bed and into the bathroom. I looked like hell, but I felt a little better than I had before. The house felt a little different too. As I walked around the memories resurfaced, but they didn't feel so bad. I went into Rome's room and shook him awake. It's a good thing I stepped back because I thought he was going to hit me.

"What's wrong Let? You need me to get Brian?" He was rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed. I just shook my head, "No Rome, I'm sorry I woke you but I have a favor to ask you. Can you keep Brian busy for me? He isn't taking care of himself. Just take him to the beach or to the garage, something. Please?" He laughed a little and smiled those beautiful white teeth, "Yeah girl I got yo back. If he even think of looking for you I can give him that black eye I always wanted to give him." I laughed at him and told him to go back to sleep. When I got back to the fort everybody was asleep except Mia, she was sitting in the kitchen making coffee. "Hey Mi." She turned and looked at me trying to figure me out; impossible. "I'm okay Mia. No more tears, just a whole lot of healing and prayer. You want your nephew to come home early right?" She grinned from ear to ear, and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. "We're gonna make it Letty, no matter what okay" I nodded and we started to make breakfast for everybody. I turned on the radio and Kanye West was on. We blasted "Heard Em Say" and laughed our way around the kitchen.


	23. Ch 23

Whoa! It's been a month since I updated! Sorry for leaving you guys in suspense, just been a little busy. Here goes the next chapter…remember to review! Thanks!

It's been a month since I lost my baby girl, Michaela. Everyday gets better and we each get something to smile about everyday. The Miami crew is still here and we love it. The

boys are always getting into something; Tej has taken up his job as arranger of any and all events. He practically runs the races down here now. Vince has gained 75 use of his arm

and he uses it every chance he can by swinging Mia around. Jimmy and Jesse have taken Leon down to the shop and have begun the process of cleaning it up. They want to have it

reopened and back in business in the next two months. Rome is a confessed ladies man around here. Every girl at the races falls in love with him, or maybe it's his smile. I can't lie

to myself and say he isn't gorgeous because he is, but he doesn't do it for me. Who does? I'd like to know myself. Honestly Brian and I have been spending a lot of time together

but just close friends nothing else. No one else believes me especially Suki. The two of us seem inseparable these days. She even went with me to go baby shopping when Christina

and Mia couldn't. Leon and Vince had taken them on a surprise lunch date, together. Now that is progress going from ladies' men to one woman men is such a good thing. You

can't imagine how many times I kicked skanks out for fighting over the two lover boys.

Today I got Jimmy to get Brian to go to the garage with them. Four heads is better than three. Plus it seems like every time we get alone together I can't find words to talk and I

don't know what to say. The only time that I am actually relaxed around him is when we are in bed, me cuddled up with him. Whether we are asleep, watching TV, or laughing I'm

relaxed and so sure about him. Suki rags me about it all the time when we are alone. I don't know if every one can tell how we act around each other; if they do they humor me and

don't say anything. Right now me and Suki are headed to lunch because Chris decided to take over our shift at the diner. I get a free meal and interrogation from Suki for an entire

hour and a half: and I thought Mia was bad. Since Dom has been MIA my attitude and style of dress has changed. No more flame boots at least not during the day. So here we are

two lively and loud women sitting at a café in the middle of Los Angeles talking about what…men.

"So before you start interrogating me, give me one answer to the question that has been burning in my head since the day Brian knocked on my door." She looks at me and raises

her eyebrow, challenging me.

"What's up with you and Tej? I constantly see the two of you flirting but nothing ever comes from it. Yeah you flirt with Leon too, but when the two of you look at each other its

like fire. He never flaunts girls in front of you and is very protective. I even see the two of you cuddling sometimes, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was your man. So before

you ask me about Brian you tell me about Tej." She sighed and sat back in her chair playing with the rim of her water glass.

"I guess you could say that the whole Tej situation is a mirror of yours with Bullet. I care for him I really do, but I don't know if I can handle him. I may be confident and flirtatious

with him, but deep down I'm scared about opening myself up to him. He's the kind of guy every girl would want in every category, so yeah sometimes I think why me. Why does

he want me? I know it sounds kind of stupid but I don't really know what to do. I want him and I know he wants me more than just to sleep with. So there, now its your turn

chick."

I couldn't believe that's how she felt. I mean I knew that was partially how I was feeling about Brian, but Suki? I couldn't get that through my head. She hit me with a look that said

leave it alone. I would for now but we were going to hit this subject later. I sat up seeing as it was my turn to dish.

"Honestly I can agree with you on all accounts. That is how I feel about Brian 75 of the time. The other 25 I keep thinking about Dom. Do I love him still? What would I do if he

came back? How would the team feel? I get so relaxed when its just me and him. But I don't think I really deserve that happiness. Right now all I can focus on is my baby, my

surviving baby. Hoping that he is strong enough to fight what ever comes his way. His lungs are too small and not strong enough, his other vital organs fight to help him survive. He

has so much against him and all my strength goes to him. He's a month old and can barely breathe on his own. The doctors think he can pull through but they are only giving him a

50 chance. I really care about Brian, deeply but I can't give him what he needs in any type of relationship and focus on Anthony. Not right now, and I don't want him waiting on

me." She looked at me and just smiled and shook her head. I laughed and ate a piece of bread.

"I guess we both have issues then. How about we agree to just let what happens, happen. I'm hungry lets order." I laugh at her; she eats as much as the boys and she's smaller than

Mia.

By the time we get back to the diner the lunch crowd was starting to disperse. Jesse, Jimmy and Brian pulled up to the diner and I made my way to the bathroom in the back.

Whenever he comes around I get butterflies in my stomach and my breathe hitches. The last time that happened to me I was in lust over Dom. So is that all I am in lust. I honestly

don't think so but now I can't be so sure. I calm myself and then go back into the diner and start to clean. I can feel his eyes on me so I look up and smile at him. He looks into my

eyes and with his bright blue ocean eyes, smiles right back. I go back to cleaning and listen to Jesse and Jimmy argue about some new engine. To tell you the truth I haven't'

worked on a car since I found out I was pregnant. I don't even have a need for speed anymore. I guess it was just something I wanted when I was with Dom. But I can't lie, I love

to design them. The colors, shapes, and the way the moon hits them at night as they hit 120mph. That's my passion and hopefully when Anthony gets stronger I can pursue that. But

right now, that and whatever me and Brian have or could have has to be put on the back burner: it has to.

Vince, Leon, Rome and Tej strode into the diner about half and hour later and asked Suki to make them sandwiches. If looks could kill they would all be dead. Rome laughed at

her and told her he could make his own damn sandwich. I laughed too and kept scrubbing down tables and refilling napkin dispensers. I looked up when I heard a shriek and saw

Leon scooping up an unsuspecting Christina as she walked into the diner. She slapped him upside the head and then kissed him noisily. After I had cleaned every table up, the

kitchen and counters were full of trash and crumbs from the noisy jackasses I call my family. I laughed and lean against the counter smiling at the people who helped me out when I

needed it the most and never turned away. I love them for that and because of it I'll wait until they've finished eating to yell at them for being so damn messy after I just cleaned up.

Brian saw me staring and pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How about I help you clean up after they've eaten and then drive you to see Anthony?" I turned in his arms and looked at him, really looked at him. Then I looked up into Suki's

eyes and she mouthed the words to me, 'what happens, happens'. I looked at him and smiled. "Sure if you think you're up to it."


	24. Ch 24

Hey people! Here's the next chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!

Last week some of LAPD's finest came to see me at the hospital. We didn't have an official relationship, but some cops aren't all bad. Well actually they came to see Brian.

He still has a few friends on the force. They came by to see how Anthony was holding up. They heard about him at the station; I've got a few associates myself.

Anthony had a set back today; his right lung collapsed. He was starting to get better and do so well, and then his lung collapses. I was going in like I do daily and right as I

walked into the door alarms start to go off. Nurses come from all corners of the hospital and rush into the neo-natal intensive care nursery where he was being held. I came by

myself today because I didn't want to pull everybody away from what they were doing. Anthony's already two months old and everyone is still here and not showing any signs of

leaving. Isabella, a friend of Christina's tried to pull me away but I almost bit off her damn hand. I fought until I was being held down by five nurses, and by then I was too exhausted

to fight anymore. The tears came again, my baby was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything for him. I watched as they pushed and pulled tubes in and out of his body. He had

one going down his nose and the sight of that almost gave me hysterics again. I was a nervous wreck and I wouldn't let them sedate me. By the time they had calmed me down a

little bit the whole team was rushing into the unit. Rome got to me first and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't stop rocking and shaking. When he released me I was so exhausted I

sat down in a chair and just looked at the doctors and nurses working on my son. Vince sat next to me and turned into his embrace. He was stroking my hair when the alarms went

off again. I would have flown to the door had he not been holding me down. I was screaming and asking him to let me go, pleading with tears streaming down my face because it

was useless to fight him. He couldn't do anything but hold me back while they tried to save my baby's life.

The alarms wouldn't stop, and nobody moved to turn them off as green scrubs flew by me and nurses in smocks scurried around the unit. I pounded at Vince's chest

repeatedly even though the effort was futile. I needed to be by his side and let him know that his mommy was here. I needed to hold his hand and stroke his head and whisper

soothing things into his ear to calm him. He needed me, and I needed him. Abruptly the alarms stopped and I quit fighting Vince and turned toward the door with his hold on me

never relinquishing. The nurses stopped moving and I watched Isabella look at me and then talk to the doctors. Once again I collapsed into the chair and Vince let me go. Mia came

around him and pulled me into her arms. I looked around at my family. Jesse was fiddling with his hat and bouncing around. Suki was holding onto Tej for dear life and Rome was

biting his lip and clenching his fists. Jimmy and Leon were grilling some poor nurse while Christina was headed toward the doctor. Vince just looked helpless and hurt, but I couldn't

find Brian. Mia read my mind, "we couldn't find him when we left, but we left him a message, he'll be here." I nodded numbly and looked at the doctor patiently waiting for him to

come and tell me that my son was alright. I kept searching for somebody to look at me and acknowledge me, but when Christina went pale I knew something was wrong. I got up

and walked towards them, but I didn't get one step before Leon had me in his grasp.

"Please Leon, please don't make me beg. I need to know, please." The tears wouldn't stop, I was a continuous waterfall. I could see it was hurting him, but he wouldn't let

me go, yet he pulled me closer to him. Mia was trying so hard not to become hysterical, Vince held her close as tears began to fall from her brown eyes; Toretto eyes, my baby's

eyes. Christina turned slowly and made her way back towards us, I struggled still until she was in front of me. With tears in her eyes threatening to fall, she told me that my son's

right lung collapsed and they did all they could but he might not survive through the night.

My reaction wasn't what I would have imagined. I looked at her and then the doctors. "You're wrong, he's a fighter. He will survive. Don't you give up on him, dammit. You

hear me, don't give up on my son." I yanked my body out of Leon's now loosened grasp and walked into the unit that held my baby. His body was connected to every machine

possible. I slid my hands through the incubator and held his tiny fingers and stroked his hair. That night I didn't leave his side once. That morning my son, Anthony Michael Toretto,

died. That morning apart of me died with him.


	25. Ch 25

Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews. They helped a lot and let me know that you like the way my story is going. Sorry if it's morbid and sad, but it will turn into a beautiful flower in the chapters to come. I just wanted to show a different side of Letty. I really hate that she is always portrayed as a heartless bitch. Sometimes you have to fall to rise to the top. So here goes. Thanks again and please review. Enjoy!

Brian had come in the middle of the night. He was holding onto me when my little boy slipped away. I was numb and I couldn't move. I watched as the nurses began to take him off of the monitors and the doctor pronounced the time of death at 6:34 am. Not one eye was dry as he wrapped up my baby and placed him into my arms. He just slipped away peacefully; there was nothing that they could do for him. I rocked and rocked all the while he was in my arms. When I was all cried out I just sat there with him in my arms. I couldn't look at Brian; I didn't want to see his eyes, those deep blue pools that could read me like a book. If I did he would know that I wanted to die, I had nothing to live for, no one to love and nurture, no one to fill this huge gaping hole in my heart. I placed a gentle kiss on Anthony's head and placed him into the nurses' arms without a word, and then I turned and walked right out of the hospital. Away from Brian, away from the rest of my family that was sitting outside in tears and waiting for me with open arms. I just walked.

The next thing I remember I woke up in Brian's bed. He was sitting on the floor next to the door asleep but very uncomfortable. I got out of the bed as quiet as possible and tried to open the door without making any noise. Bad idea, it creaked and he was up in a second. He looked at me with those deep, blue pools and I had to fight my tears. He looked so sad and lost, just like I felt. Before I could turn and walk out the door he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "I'm not going anywhere Let." If only I could get him to see what he was loosing by staying here with me, but I know it's useless he's determined to make me see that there is more for me than this. Is there? I nodded and let my hair fall in my face. He pushed it back behind my ear and brushed my cheek making me look at him, really look at him. He hadn't slept in a while and looked really haggard. He had on the same clothes from before and well he looked horrible. I grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed and made him get in. As soon as his eyes closed and his breathing was even, I left. I opened the door to the fort and looked around. It looked the same but it felt different, like it wasn't home anymore. I went up the stairs and straight into the bathroom and stripped. I stepped into the shower and mad the water as hot as I could stand. Then I proceeded to scrub my skin roughly until my whole body was red and worn; then I broke down. My body racked with sobs and shudders. I don't know how long I was in there but the water had gotten cold and I was still sitting there bawling. The door opened and I saw Mia looking at me with those sad eyes, his eyes. She tried to help but I wouldn't let her. I could see the pain it caused her and she left and came back with Christina who had to coax me up and they both began to dry me and my hair. They asked me if I was okay and I nodded then went to the nursery and curled up into the chair and slept. I woke up shortly after in tears and screaming. Vince got to me first and held me as I cried with my whole family standing in the door eyes full of tears because they knew what I was feeling, because in some sort of way so were they.

My dreams are always the same. I'm walking through the cemetery and its dark outside with just the moon guiding me. I trip over headstones and look down to see the names of all the people I love buried beneath me. My mother, father, brother, Dom, and my babies. Every night for the past week I've had the same dream and every night I wake up hysterical and in tears. The guys take turns holding me and rocking me back to sleep. I have no voice because I haven't spoken in so long but I just look at them and it seems they get the point. Vince says nothing and neither does Leon or Jesse and I welcome the silence. Rome on the other hand always talks at me, not to me. He cracks jokes and tries to make me laugh. I smile to humor him but I've lost my laugh, myself. I'm just numb

No one could talk to me. I never come out of the nursery. It used to be Mr. and Mrs. Toretto's room so it has a connecting bathroom. Mia started working at the hospital before everything happened with Chris after she graduated, so they began working different shifts so someone would be home with me if the boys were gone. She cooked food for me all the time, but I never ate, I couldn't. I distanced myself from mostly everyone keeping them at arms length, especially Brian. I wouldn't let him touch me and when he spoke I would turn away. I wasn't mad because he wasn't there. He showed up when I really needed him, when my son died he held my hand. That was enough for me. He was buying me a puppy when they called. The place where the breeder's farm was had no service so he never got the call, but he got the message. I had mentioned to him about buying a puppy a while back and he remembered. The guys had started calling him perro, the Spanish word for dog, and it stuck. I guess I was turning him away because it hurt too much to try to open my heart up again, it was just shattered and I didn't want him waiting on me. I know the moment I look into his eyes my resolve will break, I'll break down and I can't, not now, it just hurts.

Only Jesse, Vince, Leon and Rome make it into the nursery without rejection. I know it hurts Mia but she look so much like Dom and our children were the spitting image of him. I see them when I look at her and I hear her tears every time I turn away from her or won't look at her, but I can't. I want to hurt alone, grieve without the looks of pity. I know it's selfish and their deaths affected more than me but every time I wake up and look at those empty bassinets my heart shatters all over again. When Vince sits with me he plays his guitar and just plays no talking. When its Jesse he sits and designs stuff on his computer rambling about this and that just so it isn't quiet, it unsettles him. But when Leon is there he holds me and rubs my back as I cry

It's been a month and the nursery is still my home. Everyone arranged the funeral and got Anthony a plot right next to his sister. Suki helped me get ready; she was the only girl I would acknowledge. Well not exactly acknowledge, just look at really, by now they were able to distinguish them. She pulled my hair back into a little bun and I put on a cotton form fitting black dress. I didn't make it past the cemetery gate. I stepped inside and froze. It was the source of my nightmares and I didn't want to watch another one of my children be put into the ground. I stood off to the side by some trees and Jesse held my hand; he hated funerals period. I looked on as Tej held Suki's hand and rubbed her back in slow circles. While she was doing my hair she told me how she just let it happen, like we talked about. She opened up to him more and he settled her fears about their relationship. They had become official the day Anthony died. I envied her happiness, but glad that she had been able to trust her heart.

It's been a whole month and my first step out of the nursery was at 6 am. I woke up for the first time without a nightmare. I know I have to move on, my life shouldn't just stop here. They wouldn't want this for me, nor would I want it for them. As I walked down the stairs I could see the sun rise. I hadn't really been outside, so I made a pot of coffee and went and sat on the porch. I heard Mia come down the stairs and see the door open, when she poked her head out I smiled at her. She smiled back with tears in her eyes and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry Mia. I didn't have the right to shut you out. You lost them too, but I just kept seeing them in you and it hurt." I opened my mouth to continue, but she stopped me and shook her head. "Don't apologize Letty. I wasn't in your position, but I understand. I just wished I could have done more to help you. The way you reacted to me right after hurt but I understand. I would never ask you to apologize. I love you and you are still my best friend in this world no matter what you think." I smiled at her through my tears. I heard Perro bark and knew Jesse was up; that dog never left his side even though he's mine. Pretty soon everyone was up and looking for Mia when they didn't see any breakfast. They found us wrapped up on the porch laughing about old times with tears running down our faces thinking about the future, thinking about moving on. Vince saw my smile and smiled back at me. "Welcome back Letty, we really missed you." I missed you too Coyote.

I went to take a shower while Mia made breakfast. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. I was a shell of what I used to be, I had lost weight and my hair lost its shine. I took a long hot shower and walked out of the bathroom refreshed. I put on a tank and some shorts and proceeded to walk down the stairs. When I reached the step Rome grabbed me and twirled me into a circle. I laughed and yelled at him to put me down. "Just wanted to see that smile, to see Letty again. She's been gone too long." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm coming back Rome."

Mia packed my plate high and sat there to make sure I ate. She had found out that I was feeding some of my food to Perro, and wasn't pleased. I ate as much as I could. It was Sunday morning and the guys wanted to go to the beach. Mia, Chris and Suki already had on bathing suits and were ready to go. I looked around for Brian and couldn't find him. Tej saw me looking and tapped my shoulder. "He's still at the house." The revelation of his words hit me. I had pushed him away to the point where he didn't even come over anymore. I hung my head in shame, but Suki didn't let it last long and began pushing me towards the door. "Talk to him girl. He's not the same. We'll be gone all day so take your time. You both need to heal."

I watched them pull off and went to put on some stretch pants; I had a lot of them from my pregnancy. Sliding my feet into some sandals I walked across the street and let myself into my childhood home. I searched downstairs high and low and found no traces of him. I walked upstairs into his room and pushed the door open. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and it hurt me to know that I pushed his away to this. "I'm sorry." At the sound of my voice his head snaps up and his eyes lock with mine. I moved closer to the bed, but slowly just in case he rejected me. I waited until I was directly in front of him and sat down on the floor by his feet. "I never meant to push you away. Its' just that I hurt so much I couldn't open up and let anyone try and help me, especially you. Before they died I began to open up to you, trust you, but when she died apart of me did to. I still wanted to try I just didn't know how. But when he died, my heart didn't just break, it shattered. It, it just hurt so much and I didn't know how to deal. I'm sorry if I hurt you by pushing you away. But I want a second chance, I need it. I need you. You've been that thing that keeps me sane and stable. I just, I want to give my heart to you, but I can't handle it being broken again. I just can't. " I had tears in my eyes by then and he still said nothing, just looked at me. I took his silence as a bad sign and hung my head. I got up and walked towards the door but he stopped me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I can't pretend to know what you are feeling, but I want you to know that I'm here whenever for whatever." He turns me around still holding my waist. "I won't break your heart Leticia. I love you." I look into his eyes and for the first time since being with Dom allow myself to openly trust him, because even though I'm not ready to say it yet. I love him too.


	26. Ch26

Hey people! I know that I am so late in reviewing and as usual ask your forgiveness. I have successfully completed my first year of college. Thank you Jesus! Since I'll have more time to write over the summer I hope to complete this fic and move on the next one! Thank you for all your support. It has been greatly appreciated, and without further adieu….

P.S. ……Remember to review!

It's been almost three months and I still haven't quite recovered. I still cry myself to sleep at night and find myself in the nursery at some part of the day. The hospital allows me to volunteer in the neo-natal unit in pediatrics. Mia thinks I'm torturing myself, I can tell by the sad way she looks at me. But I don't think so, it makes me feel a little bit better to know that other children are surviving and being able to help other mothers who are in the same position that I was in; it helps to have support no matter where it comes from.

Brian and I are good, great even. His smile is like no other, it makes me happy just looking at it. Suki is glad I finally gave in, but I can't stand to look at her and Tej. They're like bunny rabbits. The only time I don't think they are trying to go at it is when she's drawing, he never bothers her when she's drawing.

I'm at the garage everyday now. We hired a couple of high school kids to work the diner since its near summer and school is almost out. I spend most of my time in the back designing and drawing and then showing Suki my stuff. It's great to have somebody to help critique your work. So far I've gotten nothing but positive results. Dom never really took his time to look at anything, just give it a glance and nothing more. I know he cared, but sometimes that car, that rush took precedence over me.

So life isn't great but everything is slowly getting back into place. I divide my time between drawing and putting in wrench time. The guys go to the races periodically but don't make it a ritual like we did before. People still come from afar to get us to look at their cars; not because of Dom, but because we are the best. Vince and Leon sat me down and told me it was time to work on me. I didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were talking about.

"Letty, we decided that its time for you to focus on you. You've been holding us together for along time. Mia's graduated and working, the diner is running smoothly and so is the garage. Financially we're in the black and money is not an issue. Now its time for you to do what you've always wanted to do." By the time Vince was finished talking my mouth was hanging open. I looked from him to Leon and they were both in agreement. I was going to get my own shop. Not like a garage but a shop to bring my drawing to light. I always did the decals and the teams' paint jobs. They were in high demand all around but Dom said that they were for the team and only the team. Now the guys were offering to help me open a separate shop open to all DT customers and anyone else wanting an exclusive design and paint job. I was speechless for a whole thirty seconds and then a scream escaped my lips and I was in their arms in a minute. "Oh my GOD!"

It took all of three seconds for everyone to rush into the office to see what was going on. I think I got it out because Suki started hugging me and rambling off ideas she had. Then Rome pulled me into his arms and began spinning me around. I laughed until I had tears in my eyes. Jesse had already ran into the little space he had for an office and began to design a program to help me get organized while Jimmy went back under a car he was working on. I was smiling from ear to ear until I heard yelling. I went out back to the parking lot with Vince and Leon on my heels.

"You can't tell her Brian. She's just now building herself back up. If you tell her all the walls she has created will tumble. If you love her as much as you say, you won't put her through that. Can't you see what this has been doing to her? It's eating her up inside but she came out of that shell three months ago and I'll be damned if I let you send her back to that hell! Blood is thicker than water Brian O'Conner and she is my blood in every sense of the word."

I was standing there in shock as Mia shook with anger as she jabbed Brian in the chest. She has never been this angry, not even with Tran's sister. I wasn't quiet sure what was going on or what Mia didn't want Brian to tell me, but now I just had to know. Leon cleared his throat and they both turned towards us startled. Brian looked at me and then stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. Mia was still angry and red but still staring daggers at Brian. "What don't I need to know about Mia?"

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall and stood her ground. It's nothing Letty, absolutely nothing." Punctuating her last word with a look at Brian she walks past us into the garage but Brian's voice startles her. "I won't lie to her Mia. That's something I promised her I would never do, especially after the heists. Not saying it and looking her in the eye is the same thing to me. I'm sorry but I won't be the one to hurt her. You may be able to do it, but I can't." The next few minutes were a sort of blur for me as Mia charged back ready to haul off Brian's head but he stood his ground and Vince grabbed her before she could. Everyone else heard the commotion and came out back.

"How dare you Brian! You think it was easy for me, for any of us? It was never easy, but it was reality, not knowing is a hell of a lot better than getting your heart ripped out daily!" She had let her tears fall and was restrained only by Vince's arms as I struggled to understand the argument. Leon held a steady voice and asked what happened, but Brian was beyond angry as I stepped in front of him and grabbed his hands. He politely picked me up and placed me beside him and focused his attention on Mia. It seemed we were divided with me and him on one side and the team on another.

"Easy! He lied to her daily and fucked her over. Not only her heart but her mind and you say that not saying anything was best? Are you on drugs? You knew he slept around and so did everybody else but you thought letting her wander around in ignorance was best. You thought letting women think she was stupid and incapable of holding onto him was okay? You hurt her as much as he did by not saying anything. How can you be her friend, her sister and let her believe a lie? What because he was your brother and all you had? Who was there when you graduated Mia? When he left without a thought about you who was there through it all? Her, that's why you should tell her. I may have lied to you guys before but it was my job and I changed because something about you guys felt like home. It still does. But I won't stand by and watch Dominic Toretto tear apart this family again. I won't."

I was again speechless and turned to look at Mia. Vince turned and looked at her as did the rest of the team. I shook my head and stared at her. "What's going on?" She bit her lip and looked between me and Brian as another tear made its way down her cheek.

"Dom called me today, said he's coming home and hung up."

It felt like the breath was stolen from my chest as my mind registered what she had just told me. As it hit me I realized something. I loved Dom with all my heart and I don't have a doubt that he loved me, but was he in love with me? Now I can truly say I am no longer in love with the infamous Toretto. It's been over a year and he decided to show up. He decided to come home, just like he decided everything else in our lives. I have no doubts that he loved me and every other member of this team, but I think he loved himself a little more. After crying myself to sleep for almost a year, losing my children and resurrecting my life I can say I am over Dominic. Now all I had to do was one more thing. I grabbed Brian's hand and told him to take me home.

Once inside I told Brian to go back to the garage and that I would be fine. I proceeded to clean the entire house until it was spotless and then gather up trash bags and head up to the room that Dominic and I used to share. I took Kelly Clarkson's CD and turned it up to the highest volume. I was sure the entire neighborhood could hear her voice distinctively. It seemed to be the CD of my life, because every word she sang I felt deep within my soul, and played it regularly. "Behind These Hazel Eyes" was my angry music as I broke the mirror that hung on the wall and was a witness to our many powerful fucking sessions. As "Since You Been Gone" blared through out the house I gathered everything that we shared together and threw it into trash bags. All the pictures and stuffed animals that I used to cherish I ripped up into pieces and threw away. "Gone" came on and I pulled off the sheets that we had made love on numerous times and through them away as well. Then "Because of You" circulated through the house and I began packing up all of my things with tears flowing freely down my face. I set my suitcases in to hall. "This isthe last time I cry tears over you Dominic Toretto."

"Good." I whirled around to find Mia with a broom and dustpan and began to sweep up the broken glass. Jesse picked up the trash bags and took them to the hall as well. I sat down on the now sheet less bed and Kelly's voice filtered through the house.

"Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk,

Because you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but every one around me,

Because of you I am afraid.

Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk,

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything,

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in,

Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty,

Because of you I am afraid."

No longer would I be that girl, no longer will I let him hold power over me. No more Dominic Toretto.

I grabbed the trash bags and threw them into the back of my car. Jesse came outside to get into the car but I stopped him. "Jesse, this is something that I have to do on my own. You understand?" He nodded and stepped away from the car. The rest of the team began to pull up to the house and I turned on the radio and Kelly Clarkson was on the radio. "Breakaway" blasted through my speakers as I pulled away from the house. The house that once trapped me, the place where everything in my life was synonymous with Dom. I was leaving that behind and heading into a brighter and better direction.

I drove and drove for miles until I reached an empty lot that I pass every time I go to my own little beach. It was abandoned years ago but people came here to burn trash all the time. I found some empty barrels and dumped everything inside of them. Then without a second thought I lit a match and threw it into the barrels. My past was now just that, my past. Now I had something new to look forward to, my future! I got into my car and popped in my Kelly Clarkson CD and put it directly on "Walk Away". With the fire in my rear view, I rolled down my windows and turned up the volume singing all the way back to the house.

"I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school, so tell me why you never showed.

I gave you everything and never asked for anything, and look at me I'm all alone.

So before you start defending baby, stop all you're pretending!

I know you know I know so what's the point of being slow, lets get this show on the road

Today! I'm looking for attention, not another question, should you stay or should you go.

Well if you don't have the answer why you still standing here, just walk away!"

I was laughing and crying at the same time. I felt free for the first time in my entire life, and I wasn't going to let anyone take that from me. When I pulled into the drive way there was a line of cars down the street and the lights were on in the back yard. I walked back there and smiled at the sight. We were having a barbeque and I was the last to arrive. "Come on Let, we're hungry slow poke!" I laughed and grabbed a seat next to Jesse. It seemed like everything was coming back together.

After dinner I chatted with Hector and some of his crew before they left. Christina and Mia somehow got Vince and Leon to clean up as did Rome, Tej, and Jimmy. Jesse had scattered right after dinner and I didn't know where Brian had gone. I discovered Jesse about ten minutes later battling Jimmy in a race car game as usual, but I still couldn't find Brian. I needed to talk to him, but I guess I need to finish what I started so I grab Mia and pull her upstairs. "Do you have the key to the nursery, all of them?" She looked at me warily and nodded. "Give them to me." She didn't move just looked at me long and hard. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. I needed to do this, I needed to bring closure to my life no matter the pain. "Mia, please." She left and returned a few seconds later with two keys.

I took them and went to sit in the nursery in the rocking chair. The chair I had envisioned rocking my twins to sleep and singing to them. "These are the keys to my heart. They unlock apart of me that hurts so deeply I cry myself to sleep. Tonight I have to walk away from it. I'll never forget them but I can't sit inside this box any longer. I can't let it consume me because if it was the other way around, I wouldn't want them to do it either." She looks at me with unshed tears and nods leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

I take one last look around. If these walls could talk they would tell the tales of a powerful and solid love of the Toretto's and of my love for their grandchildren. They would tell of my broken heart and my wasting away over children I would never get to raise. But, if these walls could talk they would also tell of my growth and maturity in this year and a half. I'm no longer Dom's girl, I'm just Letty. I got up, whispered a sweet good bye and locked the door. I walked down the hall sliding both keys into my pocket and grabbing my numerous suitcases to throw down the stairs. Then I trudged back up to my old room with Dom and went to retrieve my other Kelly Clarkson CD and heard the soft playing of "You Found Me". I sat on the floor and thought about Brian. He had been there for me the past year and a half not questioning me or pushing me in different directions. He had just been there. I loved him for that, but for something else too. I loved him for loving me, defending me and never giving up. I love him.

I shot up off of the floor to run and find him only for him to be standing in the door way leaning on the frame. I stopped just short of running into him with my nose in his chest. I looked up into those beautiful, blue pools and smiled up at him. I smiled back and held me in his arms.

" You found me Brian O'Connor, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon. Got it?" He laughed a laugh I hadn't heard in a long time and kissed me. "I'm not going anywhere Let." I buried my face into his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the ocean. "Bri, take me to the beach?" He kissed my hair and hauled me into his arms so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was facing him. "Whatever you want Let, I don't think I could ever say no to you." I smiled then proceeded to kiss his eyes, ears, cheeks, nose, and then his lips. He even tasted like the ocean. He let me slide out of his arms and pulled back from me. " If we're going to the beach you better go grab a blanket or a sweater and meet me outside." I looked down and realized all I had on was a tank top and some shorts. I grabbed both items and headed down stairs while putting on a hoodie. Everyone was doing their own thing tonight so we hopped into the skyline and headed to our beach.

It was late when we got there probably a little past one a.m. I came out of my flip flops and ran to the water like a little girl and walked in to my calves. Brian followed me out there and pulled me to him by the waist. His eyes shown bright with the moonlight and locked onto mine. "I love you Brian."


	27. Ch 27

Thanks for all the reviews! It's almost over! Whoa, I can't believe it, just a few more chapters! For all of you who have reviewed since I started writing this story I have to extend my deepest appreciation. I know I extended the time between chapters a lot and for that I apologize, but it is all worth it in the end to have a product you love and appreciate. Thanks! Let me know if you like it, I just love reviews!

Brian's eyes looked as if they had just lit up, he twirled me in the air and I held on tight. My laughter filled the air as I got dizzy from all the spinning. He stopped and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Then he gave me one the most satisfying kisses I have had in a long time. I was breathless. "What was that for?"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I just felt like kissing you. May I have the honor of kissing you whenever I feel like it Ms. Rodriguez?" I smiled at him and only managed to open my mouth to say yes before his lips claimed mine all over again. I think this is going to be my new favorite thing.

It was around three a.m. by the time we finally got home. I decided that I was going to go back to Miami with him when he left. Not to live but just because I needed to before I made anymore changes in my life. I needed to take a vacation, to just live a little for myself before I opened my shop. How I was going to tell the guys I don't know yet; I haven't thought of that yet. I fell asleep in Brian's arms and decided I would figure it out later.

When I woke up the sun was bursting into the room and Brian was playing in my hair. It felt good and I moaned as I moved closer to his body and got comfortable with my face buried in his chest. I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at me and stroked my arm. I shivered and moaned again. I opened an eye to asses the situation and realized that he only had on boxers while I wore a tank and some boy shorts. As if he were reading my mind Brian pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him and he was leaning against the headboard. "Not yet, we got a while to go Let." I knew what he was talking about and moaned again as I leaned into his embrace. Once again he laughed at me. As he started stroking my hair again, I stopped him. "If we have to wait then you can't do that." Again the bastard laughs at me, but I was dead serious so I glared at him and he shrugged. "I can't do that but I sure as hell can do this." He proceeded to grab me and kiss me, hard. I whimpered and ran my hand up his chest and around his neck. He pulled me to him and his thumbs ran circles on my stomach making be buck on top of him and a large bulge protrude against me. We both pull away simultaneously lips swollen, and breathing heavily. He shakes his head, "Maybe I can't do that either." I laugh and climb off of him. I need food and he needs a cold shower.

I bound down the stairs noiselessly and open up the curtains letting air into the house. Its ten a.m. and no one is up yet. I'm in a good mood today so I decide to cook. Just as I finish up I hear Suki and Brian yelling at each other as they come down the stairs. Rome comes in and makes himself a plate, hungry as always. Tej shakes his head at the pair as he and Jimmy sit down to eat. "You can't just walk in the room like its yours Suk! What if I was naked in there?" Brian looks upset but I know he only wants Suki to apologize and humor him, she won't. She flips him off and sits on Tej's lap with a cup of orange juice. "It's not like I haven't seen it before Bri, you forget to close the door when you shower. Not bad Letty girl, he's hung like a horse. Tej has got one hell of a ..." Both Jimmy and Rome spit out their respective drinks as I shake with uncontrollable laughter. Tej stopped eating and grabs Suki by the waste carrying her back upstairs for what I think was going to be a very eventful morning. "Wait Tej I haven't eaten yet! Damn I can't keep my mouth shut." Brian stood with his mouth open only for a few seconds before grabbing me still laughing and hauling me upstairs himself. He deposited me nicely onto the bed but I was still laughing so hard I was in tears. I loved that girl, never a dull moment around her. I stopped laughing though as Brian inched toward me on the bed. I crawled back until I was stuck against the headboard. I was corned with a very sexy blonde hovering over me shirtless and it made my mouth dry. I stumbled to find words and shook my head. "Uh uh, you said we can't yet. You can't go back on your word in only an hour. No matter how hot and bothered we get, remember?" I was saying all this to convince myself that we couldn't no matter how bad I wanted to see what Suki was talking about. He was glowering at me with very intense eyes. I could feel them prickling my flesh every time he looked at me. "I said we couldn't do that yet, but we can do other things, can't we?" He asked it innocently enough, but there was nothing innocent about the way he looked at me or the things he did to me that had me moaning, begging him to stop, and crying his name all morning long. Lord forgive us for the things we committed on the Sabbath.

By the time he let me go, I was too tired to move nor did I want to. We fell asleep in each others arms only to be awoken half an hour later by Suki yelling through the door. "I told you he was packing! Now get your ass out of there, we got shit to do!" I laughed at her while Brian threw a book at the door. I laughed harder and he quieted me with another hard kiss. Moaning I rolled away only for him to grab my waist and pin me down and blow underneath my ear. "Suki! Give me thirty minutes!" I couldn't form anymore coherent sentences because his lips were working magic all over my body. I think I was seeing stars and grabbed for Brian. He growled at me but didn't release me, "Suk, go away! She isn't leaving till I let her, so you might as well go without her!" She let out of a string of curses about our damn hormones and hit the door as she left. My laughter was suppressed by another moan. They seem to come involuntarily whenever he touched me. We really needed to get out of this bed.

An hour later we left the house refreshed and clean. We learned a few things about each other and talked some more. I can't get enough of just talking to him and looking into his eyes. I thought Dom's eyes held a secret so whenever I was with him I would stare at him endlessly. Brian's eyes were as blue as the ocean and even more beautiful. I left him out back with Rome and V getting ready to fire up the pit. Christina had challenged Tej to a basketball game. He thought he was going to win, little did he know the girls' got hops.

I was moving all of my stuff to my old bedroom in the house where I used to stay before me and Dom hooked up. It was more like a big closet, but it didn't bother me then and it won't bother me now. I didn't have much so it only took me about an hour to move everything. Leon came in and sat on my bed silently watching me organize my underwear drawer. When I was finished we both sat on the floor and looked around. "What now Let?" He was looking at me curious like he knew that my mind was working in overtime. I could only shake my head because I truly didn't know what was next for us. "I guess we play by ear now Le. I'm scared. I'm scared of him coming back, of moving on, of everything. But we are stronger than before. Le, when they go back to Miami, I'm going with them. Not to live there, just to get away for a little while. I just need a break I guess. When I come back we can make plans to open up my shop. The garage is doing better than ever and Mia is so happy. You are happy and so is Vince, you guys don't need me right now. It's just for a little while, nothing permanent." He just looks at me for a few seconds and nods. He's thinking I can tell.

"I understand that you want to get away for a while, as long as you aren't running away. We're happy Letty, but our happiness stems from you. When you hurt so do we, and when you're happy; then we are too. I can see that Bri makes you happy. You smile more and you laugh more. This is the Letty we've missed. The person you were before Dom. Now tell me, are you leaving because you need a break or are you leaving because you don't want to be here when Dom comes back? The truth."

He knows me too well. "It's both. I had planned on doing it anyway, but with him deciding to make an appearance it just made me realize a little sooner. I got a question, what do you think about you guys moving into my house when the crew leaves. I'm not saying you have to move, but have you looked at Jesse and Vince lately? They seem trapped. Jesse barely goes anywhere without me, and he's always jumpy. V is tired of being Dom's shadow. I know he won't say anything but he doesn't want to hurt Mia. She grew up here, this is all she really knows and family is important to her. I just, we should all be able to start fresh away from him, everything that reminds us of our own stupidity. Just think about it, ok?" His silence is unnerving, until he pulls me to my feet and hugs me.

"You really love him don't you?" Those green eyes pierce my brown eyes and I nod. "It kind of snuck up on me. With Dom, I always knew, but he caught me by surprise. It's strange." He smiled and pulled me towards the stairs. "As long as he makes you happy Let."

I hopped onto his back and he carried me downstairs and towards the backyard where everyone had gathered. The guys were tinkering with the Evo, Jesse and Jimmy had a new idea for it. Mia and Chris were bringing the salads out, while Suki was helping Tej's bruised ego. It seems Christina beat him in a best out of three one on one match up. Their bet was that Tej had to let Suki drive his truck. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about paying up. Leon deposited me into Brian's lap. He was talking to Vince about something or another. Mia came over and told us dinner was ready but we weren't ready to eat. I was sitting with my back to Brian's chest and Mia had her arms wrapped around Vince's waist. "I'm not really hungry for food Mi." Her deep complexion turned beet red and Vince pulled her around him. To hide her blush she buried her face into his neck. I laughed even harder. "Chica, I don't think doing that will curb his appetite at all." She tried to move but he wouldn't let her, and Brian reminded me of why I shouldn't be laughing at them when he started to kiss my neck. "Uh uh, we got to go and eat, let her go V. I darted away from the boys pulling Mia with me, only to have Brian catch me and pull me into his arms so that my legs were around his waist. "I was just kissing you Let, remember you said I could whenever I wanted to." I was shaking my head and trying to get down by squirming but that only made matters worse. I could hear the guys laughing at me in the background. I finally gave up and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. "This is cruel punishment Brian very cruel." He laughed and kissed my exposed neck again. As he was letting me down the hairs on my neck raised and my stomach dropped. The one voice I thought I would be happy to hear, spoke in a deep menacing tone.

"Well, I don't have to ask you if you missed me."


	28. Ch 28

Hey wonderful people! I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter. I was about time Dom came back in the picture. But I also wanted to see the new F&F movie before I updated. It was good, but it didn't have anything to do with my story soo… Without further adieu…. Remember to update!

Lady LP

The laughter in the back ground stopped and Brian's arms around me tightened their hold. I looked up into his eyes and saw his reluctance to let me go so I turned around in his arms so he didn't have to and looked the man who had plagued my dreams for over a year in the eye. He looked the same to me, but his complexion has a deeper tone to it. His muscles were ripping through his dark blue t-shirt still as defined as they were when he put me in Leon's car. His dark brown eyes were piercing through me as he looked over everyone in the backyard. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of newcomers looking back at him and a nerve in his neck twitched at seeing Vince's arms wrapped around his baby sister. Then his eyes came to rest on me: me with Brian's arms wrapped around my waist. Me with one hand resting on Brian's arm and the other wrapped around the key that was hanging on a chain around my neck. I knew by the look in his eyes and the hand by his side that was clenched into a fist that he was angry. I also knew that the only people safe from his wrath was Mia, Jesse, and Christina. Mia was his sister so the most damage he would do was yelling at her, nothing more, but I also knew that she would probably make it worse because she was pissed. Jesse was safe because no one yelled at him, no one; and Chris was off limits because well she was Chris. Like Jesse she keeps to herself and only speaks in an argument when needed to facilitate. Everyone else was free reign for Dominic. I steeled myself for what was to come.

No one spoke, not even Suki who always had a sarcastic comment was quiet. I could see Jesse start to fidget out of the corner of my eye and wanted to get him out of here. Rome was sitting on the picnic table next to me staring between Dom and Brian whose stares had begun to fuse together. Moving out of Brian's grasp I stand so I could block Rome's vision. "Get Jesse out of here for me." He looked at me and said no. Before I could protest he shot Jimmy a look. Jimmy pulled Suki from Tej and they both took Jesse into the house under the impression of playing video games. Tej went and sat next to Rome so I could tell they weren't leaving anytime soon. I was getting annoyed and turned back to look at the both of them. "This is not your fight; please I don't want to get you two involved." Rome just stared me down and pushed me towards Brian whispering in my ear, "The day I met you it became my fight."

I conceded and slid back in front of Brian, my hand going immediately back around the key on my neck bringing Dom's eyes back to mine. They had lost most of the anger but I could see it still simmering underneath along with a little curiosity about what he had missed in the past year and a half. After a long moment of silence, he speaks.

"My last homecoming was a lot more joyous than this, remember? I see Jesse is okay and moving around. How's your arm doing V?" He was acting so casual like he had only been gone a few weeks. If I hadn't dealt with everything prior to him coming back I would have been pissed beyond belief. I would have argued and screamed until I was hoarse and tired. Vince didn't answer and just nodded at him. He was getting upset I could tell by the way Mia kept rubbing his back. Dom rubbed his neck knowing that this was going to be a curt conversation. So I took the high road and eased the tension a little. "How you doing Dom?" It was almost so quiet he didn't hear it, but I saw his head turn slowly in my direction, surprise written on his face. "Hey Letty, I'm good a little tired, but good now. Just glad to be home." I nodded at his admission catching the hint he was getting at.

"Looks like you came back at a good time; we were just about to eat. Grab a seat I'll go get Jesse." Everyone was shocked at my invitation for him to join us, so was I. Squeezing Brian's hand I went into the kitchen with Mia hot on my heels. I couldn't quite catch my breath and leaned against the counter for support. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen her onslaught began. "How in the hell can you be so calm, and invite that bastard to eat with us. After all the bullshit he's put us through you brush it off like its okay. What in the hell has gotten into you huh?" I didn't answer her so she began to open her mouth and yell at me some more but was stopped by Chris. "Mia, stop it. Go get the guys so we can eat please." Mia looked hurt, but did as she was told. Chris rubbed my back and I calmed down a bit.

"You don't have to be the bigger person, you don't have to save face. I know it doesn't hurt as much as it did before, because you have Brian, and I know you love him, but somewhere in your heart there is still love for Dominic. Go ahead and do it how you want, and if you want to yell at him I got your back. Just don't let everybody else dictate how you should handle it. When Mia finds the courage she's going to yell and scream at him, and then she's going to cry because she truly missed her brother. After she cries, Let, after she cries she going to run into his arms and tell him she missed him, because she did. You know it, we all know it, and we won't blame her or judge her. Leon is going to be Leon, sit there and make sure no one is going to freak out and be the peace keeper. Vince is going to try and keep his cool, but we both know he's pissed beyond comparison He's hurt that his best friend deserted his family when everyone else came back, when we stayed by his side helping him move again, live again. Jesse, well Jesse is going to stick right by your side and not say a word. That's our family, that's who we are and you know we will be right there. Don't worry about everything else. I got your back." My head had been on the table the whole time with silent tears running down my face. I looked up and nodded at her going to wash my face off. Mia came back into the kitchen with Suki, Jesse and Jimmy in tow. She gave me a hug but I could tell she was still upset with me just like I knew that as much as he had hurt me and her, she missed her brother and she wanted him back. Suki told me that whatever I chose to do she had my back. That brought a smile to my face. I grabbed Mia's hand and went back out into the backyard.

We could feel the tension in the air before we even saw it. Leon was standing in between Dom and Brian. Rome was standing behind Brian ready to back him up while Tej was in Vince's path. They weren't arguing but they were talking in deathly calm voices. We stood still on the landing of the steps as to not get caught in any crossfire should they come to blows, all except Mia. She constantly runs to the aid of others, especially her brother when she should just sit back and be quiet. She goes to Vince who seemingly calms down as not to hurt Mia. The veins in Dom's neck are pulsing hard and his hands are clenched. Basically Vince told him in not to many words that he wasn't wanted around here, and I was just inviting him in so that Mia could have her brother back. Then he proceeds to tell him that we don't want or need him around anymore and we're a family without him. This pisses Dom off and he starts talking about how we let Brian in and how it looked like I was fucking him and that this was his house so he could do whatever he damn well pleases. Brian gets pissed because Dom just kinda called me a whore and Rome backs him up. When we came outside Brian had just told Dom he loved me, but whatever happens is my decision to make. Having understood what happened I slowly walked up to the guys which I think pissed Dom off a little because of Brian's statement. "So you are sleeping with the cop now. I leave to lay low and keep everyone's ass out of trouble and you go and fuck around on me? With this fucking buster of all people?" I was stunned into silence, mainly because I never thought that he would come at me like that but he left me didn't he? Before I could regain my speech Mia comes out of nowhere livid. She never seems to amaze me how she fights for everyone, everyone but herself.

"You piece of shit! You arrogant asshole! This is not about you! It was never about you! You left us, remember! You left! There were no phone calls, no letters, nothing that could have told us that you would be alright. She came back, she made Leon bring her back when she heard me crying on the phone about Jesse. She didn't climb in the car and leave, she came back. She broke her hand and her ribs for you. Vince got his fucking arm almost ripped off for you! How can you be so cold? For months she cried herself to sleep and had nightmares because of you. We didn't know if you were dead or alive. Brian helped us stay afloat. All the debt and hurt you caused, he helped us get back on our feet. She was here when Vince and Jesse got out of the hospital. She was there when I graduated! She took care of us when we should have been taking care of her! She lost something that we could never imagining losing in our lives, and she is still here. Don't you fucking dare try and make this about you. It's been a year and a half and finally you show up. I've hurt her by helping you countless of times because you were my brother, the only family I had left in this world. She invited you because as much as I hate you, I love you and I want you here! She sacrificed everything and you have the nerve to question anything about her! Fuck you Dominic! You have no right!" Vince was holding onto her because her voice rose with every word and she kept walking up to Dom until she was in his face stabbing him in the chest with her finger. He would never lay a hand on his sister, but its always safe to be safe. Dom's anger has decreased a little but it was still there. He spoke to her in a calm voice layered with anger, "This is still my house, so you better get used to me being here." Her face betrayed her hurt as well as her anger. Her tears were enough to piss Vince off even more so I made him take her into the house.

"You're right Dom, this is still your house, but she's right. We are all different people. You dropping in all of a sudden don't change that, but she's your sister and it hurts her because she's missed you so much. Don't hurt her." He stared at me for a moment curious because I hadn't reacted like Mia. I hadn't done what he thought I would have done; I'm not that Letty anymore at least most of the time. "What about you Let, did you miss me?" I almost dropped the food I was carrying back into the house, but I answered him. "Yeah Dom, I did."

We got all of the food back into the house but most of it just left it again when Rome, Tej, and Jimmy took it back to the house to eat. Suki and Chris went to check on Mia while Jesse went in to his room. I could tell tonight wasn't going to be a good night. Vince was still pissed and Leon took him for a drive to calm down. Dom had disappeared a little after the argument so we thought he left to vent or something. I was sitting in the backyard on the table with Brian's chest pushed against my back. We just sat there looking at the stars. I had so many thoughts running through my mind and I know Brian felt it so he just started talking. "It's okay to love two people at the same time. You just have to distinguish if you love them or if you are in love with them. It takes time and it hurts, it hurts bad. I'm not saying this because I want you to choose, I'm saying it because it's a fact. You and Dom had a certain chemistry together, there was a raw passion for each other there. That kind of love is hard to find and even harder to give up. It's the kind of love that will always stay with you even if it's not as hot as it once was. You understand what I'm saying?" I nod so that he can continue. "The thing is, I love you Letty. That I can say without a shadow of a doubt. I love the way you let your hair fall in your face when you're embarrassed. I love the way you moan in your sleep at night when you can't feel me next to you. I love the way your eyes get that amber color whenever the sun hits them. I especially love the way you laugh. Whenever I hear it I get goose bumps on my arms. My stomach turns flips when I wake up next to you in the morning and when you look at me its like you're staring right through me." By now I had switched positions so that I was straddling his waist and there were tears running down my face. He laughs and wipes my eyes, kissing my nose. "I didn't mean to make you cry Let. But that's how I feel about you." I lie in his embrace for a while, just basking in the glow he makes me feel. "I love you too Bri."

He sits up almost dropping me. "That's the first time you called me Bri!" I laughed because I think it is. He picks me up and starts twirling me in the air and I can't stop laughing and its making me dizzy. Mia looks out of the kitchen door laughing at us with Jesse by her side. I hear a car pull up and can tell that V and Leon are home. It seems like they aren't the only ones either. Seconds after they pull up and come into the back yard Dom walks up the driveway. He looks at me and Brian still intertwined and snorts. The fight was about to start.

"So you fuck my little sister first to get at me, and then you take my woman." I thought he was drunk at first by the look of the Corona in his hand but I could tell by his demeanor that he was sober. He was just ready to fight and I was a good target.

Brian had tensed and pushed me to the side. "I never slept with Mia, Dom. We talked everything out when I first came back. They understood that it was a job. I never sold you guys out and you know it. I gave you my car." This seemed to piss Dom off even more that before. "Who gives a fuck about you giving me your car. You still set us up you asshole. You lied to us, and then you hook up with my girl. Fuck You!" He started to approach Brian slowly and I could feel my stomach lurch. Brian was no match for Dom, he had at least 60 to 70 lbs. of muscle on him. Jesse could feel my fear and he spoke out. "Dom man he save our asses, he let you go!"

"Shut the fuck up Jesse this isn't got nothing to do with you!"

With those words I snapped. My resolve fell and I was pissed. I stalked up to Dom and slapped him across the face. "Don't you dare talk to Jesse like that. Don't you dare. You got no right walking in here like you own the world Dominic Toretto. You left us over a year ago. I cried myself to sleep for months wishing you would come back to me, to our family. When Brian told me he let you go, I was so excited! I knew you would come back for me, for us. Everyday I hoped it was your car I heard coming down the street. Then months had passed and I got depressed and had nightmares that you were dead. Everyone else tried to make me see a different side but I knew you would come back. I learned something about you that made me hurt so deeply inside I thought I would die but I was determined to wait on you, because I needed you. We needed you. You're too late Dominic. I've had my heart broken too many times in the past year and a half waiting to hear your voice. I pushed everyone away from me when I was at my lowest because I couldn't take it any more. You lost too Dominic. Not only did you lose me but you lost something so precious that you never knew you had. You don't get to decide when to stay and when to leave when all you had to do was make a phone call. I'm not yours anymore Dominic. You lost me one day a long time ago, and this time I'm not coming back." I left him wondering as I walked into the house and upstairs to my room. Down the hall was a nursery. It should be housing to loveable twins, but instead was draped in darkness and sadness. I closed my door and crawled into bed, willing my sleep to come.

Sometime in the night Brian crawled in with me and I fell asleep in his embrace. The next morning I woke up to Brian playing in my hair. It was Monday morning but the Miami team was going to open the garage early and we would be in a little later. I pulled on some sweats and a tank top trudging my way down stairs to see Mia already making breakfast, a big breakfast, the kind Dom loved in the mornings. I couldn't help but smile at her because she hated the pain he put us through, but she wanted him back. Her and her undying love. Pretty soon everyone was in the kitchen eating this or that. Dom had stayed in his room last night and came down last. We were all moving around him kind of like he didn't exist until he spoke up. "Spilner I would appreciated if you didn't sleep over anymore." The silence was thick and I prayed that they wouldn't come to blows in Mia's kitchen. He had been leaning against the sink drying dishes Mia washed, while I put them up. He turned around fully to look at Dom and nodded at him. " The last name is O'Connor and sure I'll sleep at my place from now on." Mia was pressed to argue but I shook my head. She glared at Dom and turned back to washing.

"Mia, why is Pop's room locked up?" She tensed up, and I dropped the cup that I had in my hand onto the floor and it broke. Leon picked me up and placed me onto his chair and went to sweep it up. He looked from her to me and then to everyone else. "Well, are you going to tell me why its locked or should I break the door down." Her head snapped up and her dark brown eyes snapped at him in anger. "You don't live here anymore Dominic. Don't go around demanding orders from people like you are the one still in charge around her. Got it! It's locked because it is, and that's it." Their tempers were evenly paired because he quickly fired back. "I know I was gone dammit, and if you would give me a chance I would apologize but I got a right to know why my parents room is locked. It's never locked!" Her gaze went from him to me and she turned back to the sink. "It is now Dom, so just let it go." Jesse fidgeted at the table so we both got up and headed to the showers. I took a long, scorching shower. When I got out I didn't feel refreshed just tired. I put on some camouflage cargos and tank and a matching camo hat. We were going to leave in a while, Chris and Mia had late shifts at the hospital so they were going to chill with us at the garage for a while. Brian had gone in already and we were just waiting on Leon. I was fiddling with the key on my neck when Dom came down the stairs. His eyes trained on mine he walked right up to me. Mia tensed and V stood up from his position on the couch making Jesse jump. "Why is my parents' room locked up Letty? I know you must hate me right now, but please give me this." I knew his parents meant a lot to him, especially Tony. He would go in there and sit sometimes just to think. I paid for their things to be put into storage for Mia, because I knew how much she adored her mother's things. No matter the pain he caused me or how much I wanted to make him hurt for hurting me, they were his children too. I kept a key around my neck and another in my pocket. It made me feel like I was guarding my children, keeping them safe. I slipped the extra key out of my pocket and into his hand.

Mia had tears in her eyes as she looked at Dom then she grabbed her keys and raced out the door with Vince on her heels. Leon had come up as I gave Dom the key and our eyes connected. He grabbed Christina and kissed me on the cheek, giving Dom a quiet, but real warning, his green eyes ablaze. "If you touch anything in there I will kill you." With that he walked out with Chris in tow. That left me and Jesse with Dom standing there staring at me awkwardly. He backs away slowly and then turns taking the stairs two at a time. The house is deathly quiet and I can hear his boots as they head down the hall to the last door on the left. He stops and I know he is contemplating whether to open the door or not, but he does. I can close my eyes and listen as he slowly steps into the nursery. Tears come to my eyes as I can mentally visualize the room decorated to mimic a zoo with all our favorite animals jumping off the walls. The only contrasts to the theme were the bassinets that Jesse designed. Jesse had already gone to the car knowing that I would need to be alone. My tears continue as a quiet melody flows, I know he's found the button that plays Vince's lullaby for the babies. I know without seeing him that he clenches his fists angrily to stop his pain. Without opening my eyes I hear him creep down the steps to again stand in front of me. I opened my eyes to see him confused and hurt. "I was pregnant when you left and went into labor at 7 months. Michaela Antoinette and Anthony Michael Toretto. Michaela died that same day. Anthony died about a month later. He had respiratory problems and his lung collapsed. They are next to my family if you want to visit them." I was quiet and the pain I had locked up seeped out of me. He moved to embrace me and I stepped back. "You had a chance to do that a long time ago, but not anymore. You don't have the right anymore."

I walked away from him and out the door tossing my keys to Jesse. "Just drive Jess, anywhere will do." I knew without saying that we would go to the beach, the place I spilled my heart to. I also knew that Dom was going to go back upstairs into his room and trash everything insight. Then, he was going go back into the nursery and play the song again, except this time he would be sitting in the chair holding his head and crying. This I know, because I've done it before."


	29. Ch 29

Hey People! Thank you so much for reviewing. I am so excited that you loved that last chapter! I would especially like to thank Tiffany Rosselli! I loved your review! It brought a smile to my face and it was greatly appreciated. I'm going to try and end it in a few chapters! It will be emotional and it will be happy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and loved it so far. It makes me happy to know that my story has brought a smile to someone's face, even if it is fiction!

Hope you like it….. Review!

I was just walking on the beach, not thinking about anything, just walking along listening to the waves as they crash against the beach. I had left Jesse a long time ago telling him to leave me there. I thought he was going to flip out, but I told him to just leave me and I would get home. When he realized that I wasn't taking no for an answer and just left him sitting there he backed down. It took a few minutes but I heard the familiar roar of my car as it took off onto the highway.

I was just thinking about what I wanted and how my actions would affect the team. It's funny that after all this time we are still a team. We have become closer and our bonds stronger. I fear what will happen to them when I finally make my decision.

The sun was blaring by now and I was still walking along the beach. I was walking into the soggy sand relishing the feel of the waves tickling my feet. I knew it was him before I even turned around. His shadow was almost as perfect as his true form. It still boasts his large frame and bald head. His voice rang out over the waves.

"I'm sorry Leticia. I am so sorry."

I didn't turn around because I knew he would see the tears in my eyes. Tears I swore to myself that I would never shed again. I nodded and continued down the beach, just walking. I had yet to look at him, so when I turned around I was in for a surprise. He looked like he had been in a fight to the death. His right eye was bruised and swelling. His lip was busted and had been bleeding looking at the blood splattered on his usual wife beater. There was a butterfly band aide on the side of his face and his left wrist was in a cast. I took all I had not to stare, but it wasn't every day that you saw Dominic Toretto in this state, meaning looking like he just got his ass kicked. He noticed my gaze and laughed a little then winced letting me know he had bruised ribs.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He looked off towards the ocean and then stared down at me with that ever penetrating gaze that unnerved most, not me.

"I stayed in the nursery for a while and then I headed to the garage. It looks nice; I liked what you guys did with it. Umm, so I was a little tense when I came in and went into the office to clear my head, but your friend was in there, the Asian chick. She's a lot like you, smart mouth, which is why I probably snapped at her. But she came at me like a little spitfire all in my face, just like you would have done. She had backed me into the garage and was going off on me and I snapped at her. I won't repeat it but it wasn't too nice and she hauled off and punched me, which is how I got the busted lip"

I couldn't help but smile. Suki did have a fiery temper. I've seen Rome on the receiving end of one of her punches and it wasn't pretty. He had been slightly drunk and spitting off at the mouth at something she had said earlier in the day. The alcohol made him feel a little too good and he wouldn't shut up. She hopped up out of her chair and decked him one good time. He was stunned that she would even hit him, and twice as stunned that it would hurt. He sobered up quickly and apologized. Being the sweetheart she is, she got him some ice for it and they played cards for the rest of the night still friends.

I looked at him and waited for him to finish his story, waiting to hear the part about Rome and the boys. Suki being the only chick, they were fiercely protective of her and always ready to fight for her. Rome being the only one equal to Dom's height and a little close in weight, I knew his name was going to pop up sometime and I was right.

"As soon as she hit me, she was ready for a fight. The black dude, the bald one, he was itching to fight me, but I wouldn't give him the chance. It wasn't worth it. I went back to the fort and chilled for a little. Then everybody came home looking for you. Jesse had called them and told them what you made him do, and Mia went ballistic. She said it was all my fault and to get my shit and get out. She thought you had left her again."

My head snapped up at that. I had never left Mia, even when I moved out for those three months; I was always there for her. Before I had the chance to ask him what he was talking about, he continued.

"She was yelling and crying! I couldn't calm her down at all. She was screaming that you left her once and she would be damned if you left her again because I came back. She said she would rather have a friend that fights for her to the death than a brother who runs away from his family and responsibilities. I tried to calm her down and then she slapped me, hard. She had on my mother's rings and it cut me. I never knew she hated me Let. I can deal with her being angry with me, but I couldn't deal with it if Mia hated me. That's a fate worse than jail, Let."

I could only sympathize with him. I felt his pain twice over because I know how it feels to be helpless and hurt and worst of all; lonely. My parents were taken away from me along with my brother when I was young. Then when I just found some stability with Tony, he dies and Dom is ripped from me. Everything is fine, a little shaky but fine. Yet another blow when the love of my life leaves me a second time and my children die. So I know what it feels like, and I wish that up on no one.

I pull him to sit down in the sand next to me and finish his story. No matter what, there will always be some sort of bond between me and Dom. It's a bond that only we feel, that holds that passion so deep inside of us that we have for one another. I always said that I couldn't live without Dom, and hear I am in love with another. Funny how life throws things at you. Huh?

"I just went upstairs and sat on my bed. What could I do what could I say? Then I looked around. You took everything that we ever had together out of that room. It's like everything between us never happened. I couldn't smell your scent on anything, and I couldn't find any pictures of us. I never knew how terrible I was to you until now Letty. I truly am sorry for everything. Everything."

It meant something to me, and then again it didn't. It's like it didn't matter to me anymore because when I really needed it and its sincerity it wasn't there. I can honestly say that I'm glad he has come to terms with everything and that I forgive him, but it really doesn't mean anything anymore. I don't need him to apologize. But I'm still glad he did.

"Thanks. She doesn't hate you Dom. I don't think she can. As much as she wants to she can't and that might just piss her off. Yeah, you fucked up with her, me and everyone else. We all make mistakes, but we have to move on and live past that. I've realized that in the past year. Yes, I still harbor some anger at you, but the real pain and heartache I have doesn't have anything to do with you. It's my guilt and my pain that I have to deal with. But she doesn't hate you, she is angry and hurt but this is Mia. Little Barbie Doll Mia, who can't live without her big brother. Give it time."

He just rubbed his bald head and asked me a question that I never knew was coming. "What did she mean, a friend that will fight to the death?"

I flashed back to the summer after I met the Toretto's. Mi and I were ten and Dom was twelve. I would go to the garage with my Dad and brother to help Tony out on the weekends. It was precious time I got to spend with them so I relished it. That particular weekend Mia came along and played around a little in the garage. The guys had left us to go get lunch at the diner down the street. It was really no problem; they did it all the time and left us with Tim, one of Tony's guys. He had only been there a couple of years but like everyone else Tony included him into the family. Mia had gone into the storage room to get a towel so she wouldn't get dirt and oil on her outfit. Even then she was prissy. I just remember hearing a loud bang and I took off running looking for Mia. She was older by a few months but she wasn't a fighter. I found her pressed up to a wall with Tim standing over her, holding her arm and she had tears in her eyes. I snapped and found the first heavy object I could and started hitting him with it. I knew if the first hit was good he wasn't going to be quick in retaliating; my brother taught me that. He went down and I kept hitting him. I just remember Mia's tears and screams and then Tony pulling me away from Tim. Me being a little girl it had nowhere near the affect Dom did, but he had bruises and broken bones. Enough to make him remember. We kept it between us three. Mia didn't want me to get into trouble and she was scared shitless. Tony caught the look on Mia's face and promised her he would keep her safe always. Tim left that day and never returned. His body was found two days later in his bed, autopsy said he died of internal injuries. I was stunned that I had killed a man, but Tony had said I had done nothing wrong, I had protected Mia. I kept her safe. That was when Mia gave me the necklace that I never take off because it sealed our bonds together. No matter what we went through, we would always be together because of this.

I never told anyone that story until now. Dom's fists were clenched and he was seeing red. "Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't anyone tell me, she's my sister! Didn't we always tell each other everything? Huh? I thought we had no lies between us? Remember?"

By this time he was grabbing my arms and angry. Here's where our fights start. We are so damn emotional we never think about anything else but each other and our anger. He has never once hit me; yeah he's hurt me plenty of times, but never physically. But I still didn't like when anyone put their hands on me, he knew this.

"Take your hands off of me you asshole!" He released me immediately but he was still angry.

"Tony told us not to tell anyone. Mia was so scared that I didn't care. We were going to tell you eventually, but when he died Tony said no. I could have gone to jail because I killed him and Mia… she thought you would look at her differently. It was always hard for her to get any time with you as it was, and then you were an asshole to her the rest of the time that she didn't want to have you look at her differently. No matter what you do to her, that girl loves you like no other. She would betray everything for you, but what hurts her, is that you won't."

He didn't calm much, but just a little so I used that to continue and get everything out in the open.

"As for us being honest and open about everything, Dom who are you kidding. This is me, the girl that cried for you even when you were lying right next to me. The girl who became a woman because you left her. What am I really to you huh? Property, a prize to claim. Sometimes I doubted if you really loved me at all because try as you might I only felt it when we were alone. I can only remember a handful of times when we made love. I mean made love, not fucked. There is a difference. You cheated on me continuously. Even when you promised Dom. Even when you gave me your word. Another woman almost had you baby and you still came back to me. I never understood why Johnny hated you so much until she told me. You got her pregnant Dom. Do you know how I felt when I found out? I was pregnant with your kids and I found out that you almost had a child by another woman, who I used to call a friend. That hurt Dom, worse than you breaking your word, worse than you making me look like a fool. I thought I finally got you to be with me and only me! But I was walking around clueless, looking like a damn fool when they had the last laugh. Your sister not even being able to look me in the eye because she knew and did nothing. She was my best friend, someone I killed for and loved from the depths of my soul as I had loved you and I couldn't believe it."

He had relaxed all together and just stood there as tears streamed down my face. He moved to embrace me, but I backed away, continuing my rant.

"When Anthony died, so did I. I couldn't look at anything in the nursery without crying. I wouldn't let Mia touch me or talk to me. I refused her. You want to know why? Because she looked just like my son, my daughter, like you. Every time I looked at her I saw you and I saw them. I couldn't do it. That's how I left her. In the same house on the same floor but never with her. It took 3 months before I came out of that nursery, before I could even look at her, and you know what Dom; she took it. She cried and Vince held her, but so help me God Dom she let me be because she knew how I felt. I fell apart then but I couldn't survive like that so I got up. I locked that door and tried to start fresh and new. To find out who I am. I've lost everything I have ever loved in this world Dom, now it's time for me to let go."

With that I walked back down the beach towards his car, leaving him there with his head bent. By the time I reached his car the tears were gone and my calm face was back on and ready. He was just walking up when I noticed that he was limping a little. "How did you get the rest of those bruise?"

He stopped and looked at me a little wary, then leaned against the hood.

"I snapped a after that whole conversation with Mia. I was going into the nursery to calm down. It was locked and I couldn't find the key you gave me. I knocked the door in and broke the hinge. Mia was livid, and both Leon and Vince came after me; separately though. Vince wasn't there when it happened, but when he came home Mia told him and he came after me. Leon bruised my ribs, but Vince's jaw broke my wrist. They look a whole lot better than me though."

I just looked at him. No words would come to my head, not even on the tip of my tongue. There was a time when he could walk into the room and everything else stops. Even with my back to him I knew he was there. My mouth would water and he could ask me to do anything and I would. But this isn't the same man. I nodded and got into the car, without a word.

We drove home in silence, the beach fragrance still lingering around us. He stopped the car in front of the fort and turned off the engine. I ended the silence. "How did you find me?"

He looked at me with sad eyes and unlocked the doors. "Brian"

I nodded yet again and got out of the car, heading away from the fort and towards my house.

Without looking I know he's watching me from the car helpless and frustrated with himself and me. When I open the door he cranks the engine and before the door closes he takes off down the street.

Inside the house its quiet and lit by the natural sunlight streaming into the room. I knew everyone else was at the fort waiting on me to see if I'm okay. But I know one who will be upstairs. I ascend the steps slowly, savoring the feel of the wood under my feet. I peak into Brian's room and see him sleeping peacefully with his blonde hair tousled and still looking gorgeous as the sun peaks through.

He looks so angelic when he sleeps, with exception of his miniature goatee. I slide onto the bed beside him and he pulls me closer kissing my hair. We lie there together no words and as he goes back to sleep he pulls me closer to him, my head tucked under his chin. I'll wait to tell him I'm leaving.


	30. Ch 30

Hey People! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I'm updating so soon, but this is what you want and I'm almost through with the story! It's been a long time in the making so I would again like to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to write it for you! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!

I woke to Brian running his fingers through my hair and drawing lazy circles on my hip. It felt so good. I moaned into his chest and he laughed at me. It seems he's always doing that to me lately.

I sat up and straddled his hips. He raised his eyebrows challenging me and I rose to the occasion. He was just in a pair of shorts, no shirt. I leaned over and kissed his chest, slowly and tortuously. I started to descend his body but his hands were still tangled in my hair, so I nipped him. I got lower onto his body right next to his belly button and he grabs my hands before they can reach their destination.

"Let, no I don't think I can take it."

I laugh at him this time and pull free. "Uh, uh Bri. Payback's a bitch, babe."

It was dark outside when I went downstairs to grab a bite. Needless to say Brian was exhausted and still in the room. I got a cup of orange juice and hopped up on the counter. Rome, Suk, and Jimmy walked in the kitchen and took a pizza out of the fridge heating it up. Rome was the first to speak.

"Yo Let, how you doing girl, really?" I smiled and nodded at him.

Suki was busy singing one of those Japanese rap songs to herself and dancing around the kitchen waiting for her food. "Suki, I saw your handiwork today chica. Nice!"

She stopped dancing and glared at me. "That asshole had it coming. Selfish bastard!" I laughed and shook my head. Her pizza was done, and I asked for a bite. Rome had just stolen my orange juice, and she winked at me with a laugh. I moved over so I wouldn't be caught in the line of fire.

"Hell no girl! I know where yo mouth been!" Right on cue, Rome spewed a mouthful of juice all over the kitchen floor. Me and Jimmy bust out laughing and look up to see Brian leaning on the door jam smiling at Rome. "Bro, you know you mopping that up right."

I caught his eye and he walked over to me picking me up. "I love it when you pick me up." He laughs throwing his head back and I take that opportunity to kiss his neck. "Hey, cut that shit out. This is community property, take that shit upstairs!" We both laugh at Rome and Suk flicks a towel at his ass. "Shut up Rome, you just need to get laid!"

He carries me upstairs and sits down on the bed with me still straddling him. "You ready to talk to me now?" I didn't know what to say to that. How did he know?

"It's in your eyes Let. I can take it. It might hurt, but I can take it."

That brought tears to my eyes. I had always been with Dom, I had never felt like this before. Our love was always filled with so much passion. He had always been it for me, and now I feel so much love for another that it scares me a little. It scares me too that whatever I decide he'll let me. He won't tell me I can't, or try and make me stay and feel guilty. He will just give me up.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. No matter what he always smells like the ocean. Looking into his eyes I can see his love and trust for me.

"Before I had planned on leaving with you when you planned on going back to Miami. Tej can only be away from his shop for so long and its' almost been five months. I don't know how you guys have been getting by for so long. But now I know that I can't keep attaching myself to people and not figure out what I really want. I was with Dom for so long and then when he was gone I attached myself to you. I'm not saying that my love for you is not genuine, but I need to know who I am. I need to get to know who I am. It's not for long just long enough for me to figure that out. The thing is, if you want me to stay, I'll stay. No matter what. I'm with you."

I finished and looked up at him, waiting for his reaction. I was scared he would ask me to stay, and God help me I would. That's the thing about me, when I love, I love hard.

He looked at me with so much love I thought my heart would break, and then he kissed me. It was a kiss that told me all I needed to know with no words needed. I was breathless and happy. He leaned his forehead against mine and pulled me closer.

"I'll love you if you're in my bed or across the street because you'll always be in my heart. Nothing could stop that not, even you leaving me because, there's something about you that is so special separation couldn't make me love you less. Understand?"

I was so happy I giggled. I don't giggle. It brought him a laugh and earned me another kiss.

There was a roar, and I knew Dom had come back. Then I came back down to earth. I have to tell Mia.

I don't want to leave Brian because telling Mia might be harder than telling Brian. It would crush her, and I would do anything to not hurt her again. He pushes me out the door and says he'll wait up for me if I need him to. But I know sleep won't come to me tonight.

I enter the house and lights are still on in the den and kitchen. Jesse is battling Leon in a new racing game and Mia is snuggled up to Vince on the couch. She looks so peaceful there. I can see Dom sitting on the back porch staring out into the darkness. Letting out a breath I prepare myself for this. Leon looks up at me and he knows without asking.

"Hey Mi, come upstairs with me for a minute." She glances up at me for a second and detangles herself from Vince giving him a sloppy kiss, then grabs my hair and pulls me upstairs. She's excited like I'm about to tell her a big piece of gossip. "What's up Letty?"

I can't make myself smile so I sit next to her on her bed and face her. "Mi, I've been thinking about this for a while since before Dom came home actually. I've always been here for you and everyone else, but now I want to go and live just for me. Just for a little while. I need to leave here and find myself and not just be somebody's girl, the race queen. I just want to be Letty and I can't be her if I stay."

She blinked at me for a minute and then shook her head. There were tears forming in her eyes and they fell as her head shook and her hair fell out of the bun she had it in. "No. You can't leave, I just got you back. He can leave. He can't come back and forth whenever he wants. You belong here Let, with me, with all of us. We are your family! No you can't go, I won't let you!" Her tears came faster now and her voice was rising slowly. She was becoming hysterical and crying frantically begging me to stay.

"Please Letty stay, don't leave me! You can't leave me too!" Dom was the first one to enter her room, his eyes frantic as to why she was screaming. When she saw him her wrath turned to him.

"You selfish piece of shit! She's leaving! She's leaving me because of you! Haven't you done enough to this family?" She was hitting him repeatedly in the chest as she shouted.

The boys had come up by now gaping at this tiny woman pounding into Dom's chest and he stood there taking it and staring at me. I had tears openly streaming down from my eyes. She didn't understand and she wouldn't. I reached out and grabbed her by both of her eyes pulling her away from Dom and down onto the bed next to me. I rocked her back and forth as she cried whispering into her hair. "I'll stay Mia. I'll stay."

I looked up to see his charcoal black eyes bore into mine, and couldn't stand the intensity they held. I turned away so my hair hid my eyes and cried openly. "I'll stay."

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up lying next to Mia. I eased out of bed and Mia instantly woke up. "I'm just going to get some water Mi, I'll be right back." I knew now that I could never leave her. It was pitch black downstairs except for the light from the street lamp creeping in. With it I saw a duffel bag sitting at the foot of the stairs and Dom's figure sitting on the couch. It tore at my heart, a heart that had been tortured enough.

"You don't have to leave Let. She needs you more than she needs me right now. If I stay away the life you guys made for yourselves won't be bothered. Just let me know how she's doing from time to time, please? That's all I ask."

Tears flow down my cheeks as he talks. I see the tension in his shoulders and hear his pain as he talks. We may have gotten closer as a family but without him it's still feels empty. I understand why he felt the need to leave, to not call. I can't hate him anymore. It still hurts a little but I can't imagine not having my family to back me.

"I'm not leaving, she asked me to stay and I said yes. But you can't leave either. She just got you back Dominic. She may say that she hates you but we both know she doesn't and never could. You're her brother and she loves you, but she's still hurting. If you leave her again she'll never forgive you or herself for pushing you away. Please don't leave again, please!" I had tears running down my face and didn't care anymore. I moved in front of him making his eyes meet mine.

"I can't but you can? How does that sound to you huh, Leticia?" He said my name with so much contempt that it hurt me. The slap that connected to his face told him so too.

"I told you I would stay dammit! I know why you left okay! I might still be hurt but I understand. Give her time to understand, give her time to be mad at you! I've had my time. I lost your kids, I shut her out! I mourned all of you plus some more, give her that same satisfaction."

He quieted down and sat looking at me, really looking at me. Like it happens when I get into an argument everyone comes out and stares. Mia is standing at the base of the stairs with Vince behind her. Jesse, Leon, and Chris are at the top of the basement stairs. My rant never stops though.

"I have always been here, no where else. I was always yours! I stopped being Leticia when my family died. With them apart of me died too! Then I was just Letty, and half the time I was just your girl! When you left I was alone, but I found Brian. You know what Dom I love that man. I don't say it to hurt you, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. I fought it though, because you were my man and nothing could match that passion. But somewhere along the way I lost myself. I'm just here, someone to take care of everyone else. Everything I have ever loved has been snatched away from me. I need to find me Dom. A little part of me wanted Mia to understand, to let me go. But she can't lose us both. She gets to hate you just a little, give her that Dominic. But don't you dare walk away."

He stares at me like he's never seen me before. "I know I can't have you anymore, but don't leave Let. They'll fall apart without you. You hold them together."

With tears still cascading down my face, I look at him one last time before heading towards the door.

"She wants me to stay. For her, I will."

I made my way back across the street and looked up to Brian's window. There was a faint glow and I knew he had stayed awake. How he knew, I don't know. I was exhausted, literally and emotional. I didn't care if I woke anyone up so I came up the front porch and into the house. The tv was still on with the volume low. Suki was snuggled up on the couch with Tej asleep. I went two at a time up the stairs and straight into Brian's room. He was on his stomach on the bed and sat up when I entered. He took one look at me and got up pulling me into his arms and I broke down. Not a silent cry, but the kind where you hiccup and your shoulders shake with snot running out of your nose.

He held me in his arms and I cried. I cried for my children, my pain, Brian, Dom, Mia, everything. I was so tired. I fell asleep with his hands stroking my back and him whispering sweet words into my ear.


	31. Ch 31

I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I wish it could have been longer but I had to cut it short. Thank you for all of my reviews! Sorry if I didn't respond but my internet has been going in and out lately. The story will pan out in the next chapter hopefully for those of you who were skeptical of Letty and Dom. I'm giving no hints, but hopefully it meets your expectations. Thank you and don't forget to review!

I slept fitfully that night. I would wake at the slightest noise and then it would take a while to get back to sleep only to be awakened again. Brian just stayed up trying to soothe me back to sleep. I finally got my eyes closed at dawn and didn't awaken again until maybe noon. When I did, I wish I had stayed asleep.

There was yelling downstairs, lots of it. I could make out Rome and Dom, but that's it. I tuned it out as long as I could, going to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I emerged from the bathroom the shouts were growing louder and angrier. I descended the steps slowly to catch up on what they were arguing about. Dom wanted to see me and said he had every right to walk into the house. Wrong. Rome was ready to explode and was only restrained by the fact that Suki was standing in front of him. Dom was already beaten and bruised, one punch from Rome and he would be down. Brian was sitting with his head in his hands on the couch. He looked up and I gasped. Everyone must have heard me because it got deathly quiet. His right eye was swelling and turning black. I shot down the stairs and into his arms and held his head back to see more of the damage. His nose had been bleeding, but it was fine.

My head snapped to Dom's direction and he bowed his head in shame. I stared at a stranger before me, and then Mia came through the front door almost in tears with everyone else in tow. Chris looked at Brian's eye and then at Dom. She swept passed everyone and stood in front of Brian grabbing him and pulling him into the kitchen. I had not yet released him, so I went along. She sat him down and began rummaging through cabinets looking for the first aid kit. She found it and started patching him up and started a mini conversation with me.

"We heard then across the street. Jesse came to get something out of the car and heard Dom yelling. What happened?" She shot me a look and I shrugged at her not letting go of Brian's hand as he winced at the frozen meat she slapped against his face. "I just came down before you did." We both brought our gazes to Brian and he started talking.

"Rome came to wake me up and saw you had been crying and got pissed. I took him downstairs before you could wake up and told him what happened. He got even more pissed. He started ranting and that's how Suki found out. Then Dom walks over demanding he see you and Rome snaps. He says he got no right walking over here like he owns the place, and got some balls looking for you right; talking about you leaving last night smiling and come back in tears. I tell Rome to calm down, and Dom starts in on me about how I'm making you want to leave and that you belong here with the team. I told him it was your choice. Wrong choice of words I guess and he punches me."

I was supremely pissed now and Brian could tell because he grunted at me. "Babe, you're cutting off my blood supply." It brought a shaky smile to my face and I hear yelling start up again. I've had enough. I go to stand and Brian pulls me back down to him making me straddle his lap. Chris leaves out of the kitchen and I trace the bruise that has begun to form. I stings I can tell, but he doesn't stop me. Then I kiss it softly and place another kiss on his lips. Easing off of his lap I pull him with me, entering the den.

We go unnoticed as they continue arguing and Brian sits pulling me onto his lap snuggling up with me. I listen to Rome as he gets heated. "She wants to go find herself and you are too selfish to let her. What kind of friend is that? You say you love her, but you won't give her that much after all she's been through." He's fuming but Chris touches his shoulder and he backs away from Dom and looks at me smirking and goes into the kitchen. He's always so damn hungry.

All eyes turn to me and I know it's my turn. "Sit." They all comply slowly grabbing whatever was available. I let them get comfortable before I speak. "This is the one and only time I will say this. Afterwards I want no arguments over it no discussions. This is final. If I change my mind later, I will. But what I do with my life is my decision. If you can't accept it, so be it." I take a deep breath and continue knowing that this will probably be the last time I can feel free.

"I love you all within the depths of my soul. I would do anything for you, anything. I want to be able to find myself. I've given up so much and done so much in my life that I just want time for me. I was hoping that we could come to an understanding. Dom, we're different people now, all of us. We rule our lives; we come and go as we please. If you choose to stay you have to understand that. Brian didn't make me do anything. I was actually planning on leaving before you even showed up, so know this has nothing to do with you. I want to do this for me, but I understand why it would be painful if I did, so I have decided to stay. So that's it; no more crying, arguments, nothing. It's done."

Everyone seemed dazed for a minute. Mia was actually processing the words in her head I think because she just stared at me. Finally Jesse stood up and walked out. I don't know why but that hurt me. We've always been together on everything so his walking out hurt a little. I stand to go after him and Mia decides to speak, but I halted her. "Just don't Mia, please."

Jesse stormed back into the house angrier that I had ever seen him. He catches my gaze and stops just in front of me. My rules had never applied to him, so I knew he was about to speak out and made no move to remind him of my earlier position.

"Both of you are selfish. I would have never thought you would be so selfish Mia, never. But this time you are. How could you think of yourself over Letty? Huh? Dom has always been that way, but I thought you were different. She deserves this more than any of us. But because she loves you so much she's going to stay and you don't even care about what kind of effect that will have on her. I do; she's going to pull away from us again. I won't let you do that to her, not twice Dom."

I was dumbfounded by his outburst. He never got loud with anyone, content to follow. Mia looked shocked as did Dom, but Vince and Leon were cool. Chris smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out again; probably to open up the garage. Vince eased the tension by standing up and stretching. "Well now that everything is out in the open, we got a business to run. Letty girl, we can start looking at figures today for your shop, k?" I nodded and got a kiss as he walked out. Leon and Chris followed suit. Suki was standing with her hands on her hip irritated looking at Dom and Mia.

"I understand the both of you are a little upset right now, but we got places to go, so could you excuse yourselves so we could shower and lock up. It's to early in the morning for pity parties, so go nurse your wounded prides at home."

I shot her a glare and she shrugged it off. "Please."

They both looked at me and I held my face as passively as possible. Mia took the hint and rose out of her seat. She looked back at me and a small tear escaped her eye. Dom followed her out of the door and held it open for Tej and Jimmy who did the store run this morning. I guess we were so engrossed in the conversation that we missed the roar of Tej's truck pulling in.

Tej's eyebrow rose at Dom's hospitality, but took it all the same with a nod. I went to take a shower and change. It was going to be a hot day and I had a lot of work to do. By the time everyone was dressed and ready to go Tej called me back into the den. They were all sitting around waiting for me. I flopped down next to Rome putting my feet into his lap. "What's up?"

"We're going back to Miami next week. I've been letting my cuz running the garage since we been here, but we gotta get back. We just wanted to let you know that there's always a home for you when you come. Whenever."

I smiled at him. I knew this day would come and I prepared myself long ago. Brian caught my eyes and I threw him a smirk.

"Good now that that's settled we got shit to take care of, like work. Get yo lazy asses up!" Suki always brought a smile to my face. I piggybacked Rome and we piled into cars heading to the garage.

All day Leon and I worked on the schematics for my connection with the garage. It would be next door and affiliated but I would also take on customers just wanting a design or new paint job. Dom had been confused when we first started, wanting to know why I was planning to own my own shop. Suki kindly answered for me. "Because she wants to you jackass."

That successfully shut him up and pissed him off. He threw down his wrench and headed toward her only halting when Jesse spoke up. "Leave her alone Dom." He turned to Jesse and left Suk alone. "She's always running her mouth. Everything that comes out of it doesn't have to be sarcastic." Jesse nodded in acknowledgment of his answer and countered it with one of his own. "Yeah she's always sarcastic but this time she spoke the truth. Let has always wanted to own her own shop. She's always been designing cars, she designed ours remember. You just didn't want to run another shop or take on all the extra bills, remember. She doesn't need your permission to do this Dom, she never has. The only reason she never did it was because you didn't want her to. She didn't do half of the things she wanted to do, because you didn't want her to. She is now, so get over it." And with that he went back to fixing the engine he had been working on.

I cast a look at Leon and his eyes just smiled. I missed hanging with him. We went to lunch together earlier and talked about stuff we hadn't thought about in a while. He told me to go anyway, just get up and leave. They can't make me stay and I needed to think about myself from now on. Don't worry about hurting people, just think about me. He's got to be the wisest person I know. We talked about using the money Brian had been sending us in the beginning to help open up my shop. I was giggling like a school girl I was so excited. We just hung out for an hour and headed back to the garage.

It was around six in the evening when everyone started packing up to leave. I rode with Rome and he left earlier for some date with a chaser. It shouldn't even be called a date, but a booty call. We were all ready to leave when a familiar red Evo pulled up and a beautiful Asian got out. I had little reaction to her presence except for the longing of my children at that moment.

"I just had to come see for myself if the King of the Streets was actually back. Word has been out for a while, but you haven't been to the races. I was a little worried because you hadn't come to see me. I know you said you were leaving for a while but you would be back. But almost two years Dom?"

I could have choked on my spit right then and there. Mia was standing next to Dom with her mouth open in shock. We were both thinking the same thing. He saw her before he left? He took the time to go see her after Brian let him go. The anger I thought had left me returned. He was looking between the three of us; Mia, myself, and Amy. I'm surprised she had the balls to step foot over here after Mia's threat but she didn't seemed fazed by it and kept going, she was upset.

"Two, that's your favorite number isn't it Dom? Two years you spent in jail, two women who fell in love with you, and two children we both conceived with you!"

She was stepping closer to him still pissed, but I was confused. I was pregnant with twins, she only carried one. I was looking at him confused and he wouldn't look at me? So Mia asked him the question. "What is she talking about Dominic?" The was she said his name stopped Amy in her tracks and she glared at me, then back to Dom.

"You coward! You promised you would tell them when you came back! That's the only reason I went to see her when you left, only to find out she was pregnant, and you didn't even tell them. I guess you couldn't not after you found out they were dead." Then she glares at me again, smirking at my confusion. Suddenly she stalks out her car and after a minute emerges with a sleeping little girl that's probably two and a half. She's positioned that I can see her face. She has curly black hair sectioned into pig tails, her skin a light bronze color. She has her thumb stuck into her mouth and a pink jumper on with flowers. Suddenly her eyes open and I noticeably jump back. They are deep brown and innocent. They are my children's eyes, Mia's eyes, Dom's eyes. I turn to Dom but he won't even look at me. Mia has tears running down her face as she realizes the truth and rushes to Vince. Chris has her head buried into Leon's shoulder and his green eyes are smoldering with hate for Dom. Suki hisses and stalks off to her car with Tej and Jimmy in tow, all of them giving me looks that resemble pity.

Mia looks at me and mouths 'I'm Sorry', but it wasn't her fault. I feel sort of numb and Dom still won't meet my eyes. I head towards Amy and the little girl. She looks up at me and smiles, her baby teeth sparkling at me. She waves and I wave back tears cascading down my face. Her smile turns to a frown and she looks at me confused asking, why I was crying. I stop in front of her and smile through my tears.

"Because you are a beautiful little angel. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" Her smile comes back and she nods her curls shaking all over her head. She turns her head to everyone else her face confused about all the sadness and then her eyes focus on Dom. Her face scrunches a little bit as though she knows him but can't place it. I walk away from her and her mother only to have her words stop me in my tracks cold. "Mommy that looks like a picture you showed me of my Daddy? Is that my Daddy?" She must have nodded because seconds later a shrill scream pierced the air.

"Daddy!" My back straightened and I kept walking stopping only to open my car door with the sound of an excited two year old chattering away.

"Daddy why haven't you come to see me? What happened to your hand and your face? Mommy has told me so much about you, and how you used to visit me every day when I was a baby! I've missed you so much! Have you missed me?" I didn't wait to hear his answer closing my car door and starting it.

I drove and I drove until I got to the cemetery. I sat down next to my their graves thinking about them; they're small finger and toes, black curly hair, deep chocolate eyes She had those same eyes, those innocent and curious eyes. I looked at the double headstone Leon had put on their graves, tracing the names with my fingertips, stopping when it got to the engraving I had picked out for them. It was the first thing I thought of when I looked into Anthony's eyes as held onto my finger with his tiny hand; a beautiful angel.

I hung my head, still touching the gravestone, and cried.

It was midnight when I picked myself up from the ground and headed home. I drove aimlessly for another two hours until I felt sane enough to walk into the house. When I pulled up the lights were out in both houses and I felt a little relieved. Without making a sound I walked into the fort and up the stairs to my room. Inside I found Leon sitting on my bed head in his hands and Jesse asleep on my bed. He looked up at me and got up engulfing me in his arms. It brought another onslaught of tears for me. When I finally quieted down and he let me go I noticed two duffel bags on the floor and Leon spoke up.

"I won't sit here and watch you wither away again Letty. It almost killed me the first time. I won't watch you as the pain eats away at you again. I'm always a phone call away, but you gotta look out for you now." I looked at him and saw so much love and understanding.

He gave me an envelope with five thousand dollars, a bank card, and a key. I was yet again confused. "The money will get you started; the card is for an account in your name with your share of money from the trucks. It's clean, untraceable; you can thank Tej and Brian for that. The key, well I had a new door put on the nursery, it's got a deadbolt. That's the only key that will open the door and it belongs to you." I flung myself into his arms once again thanking him from the bottom of my heart.

He kissed me on the cheek, hugging me one last time then picked up the bags to take them downstairs. I knelt by the bed stroking Jesse's head. He was my brother and it would hurt like hell to leave him, but I had to. Leon was right, if I stayed I would go back to the way I was when Anthony died, only this time, I wouldn't come out of it. "I have to go Jesse, please understand why I can't take you with me, not this time. I'll call as often as I can. Thanks for sticking up for me little bro, it took a lot of guts. I love you so much." Stroking his hair one last time, I got up and left. Leon was standing at the front door waiting for me. "Be safe Letty girl."

Leaving behind the house I grew up in I look across the street at the house my parents had raised me in. I left that house when I was fourteen alone and afraid after they died. Now I'll be leaving it again. Sitting on the porch was Brian. I wonder what drew me to him; the fact that he wasn't Dom, or that he was there for me. I hope it was neither, I hope I just fell in love with him because of himself. His eyes never left me as I made my way over to him and stood just within his reach. "Can I kiss you one last time Leticia? Please?" I've got tears in my eyes, but nod all the same. It's a kiss that should rival all kisses. The kind that release so much passion and hunger; that make you knees buckle and stars dance in front of your eyes. The kind that made you never want to leave and stay in this man's arms forever. He slowly pulled away from me, both of us gasping for breath but never loosening the hold we had on one another.

"I love you Leticia Rodriguez no matter what happens between now and the next time I see you know that. I could die a happy man to know that at one time you were mine, and I was yours." My tears continually flowed and I placed small kisses all around his face. "I love you too Brian O'Connor."

He walked me to my car and opened to door. "If you ever need me Let…" He trails off, but I know. I smile at him and start the car. Driving off I look out my rearview mirror and see him still standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets as the wind blows his tussled blonde hair. With that image I drove on thinking about everything, mainly my heart and how many times it would break before I lost my damn mind. I thought about Dom leaving me, cheating on me, getting Amy pregnant twice and having a beautiful little girl, a little angel with dark brown eyes like her daddy. The tears continued to flow as my thoughts wandered. I finally turned on the radio to drown them out, only to hear Evanescence's "Immortal" beginning to play and the words hitting so close to home.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_If you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here and_

_It won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have_

_All of me._

_I try so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I been alone all along._

_When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have_

_All of me._


	32. Chapter 32

It's been too long. I've gotten so many e-mails and so many reviews in the last year. First off; thank you for the great reviews. Secondly, I truly apologize for the delay. This year has been chaotic to say the least. Writing clears my head, so hear goes. This is the final Chapter of _Without You_. Hopefully I will be able to start another story this summer since I am so in love with this movie and story line! So again sorry for the delay and have fun reading! My greatest wish is that you enjoy!

I drove around aimlessly for a few months stopping here and there. The places I laid my head were no where near good condition. But all I really needed was to sleep a couple of hours and then I was off again. By the end of the third month I found myself still lulling around Tempe, Arizona; so, I stayed. It was open and I could breathe. I bought myself a condo overlooking these breathtaking mountains and what looked like a bunch of desert. To some it may have looked horrible, but in this beautiful place, I was at peace. On the road I called in once a week, at first and only talked to Leon or Jesse. The Miami crew had left a week after I did, and I called Brian so that he knew I was okay. Once I got settled though and gave them a number to reach me if something was totally wrong, I disconnected myself. I turned on the cell once a week to check for messages from them, but that was it. If I kept talking to them, someone would try and coerce me into telling them where I am. As much as they knew I needed this I wouldn't put it past them. Leon knew what I was doing and why. He was the only one who had immediate access to me, and who knew exactly where I was. If anything happened to me he was my ICE, In Case of Emergency number, and all my stuff had his and Christina's name on it. So I was truly never alone.

That first month in Arizona I walked around and kept to myself, but I guess I'm a magnet for neediness. I found a puppy on my way home one day, a little beagle. He had one blue eye and one brown; very weird and endearing at the same time though. I named him Barstow, it just fit, plus he answered.

I found a job at a small local bookstore and tried to keep to myself. It didn't work because one of the college guys working there kept trying to take me out. Finally the old Letty came out and told him where to go. Needless to say he stopped talking to me and it's greatly appreciated.

Anyway I'm rambling. Let's get to the point shall we?

For two years I was gone; living a completely different life. I designed baby clothes! Go figure. I was just shopping for a few lounge clothes one day and my sketch book fell out of my bag. I just so happens that a clothes designer by the name of Miles Eldridge was standing next to me when it happened. Me not knowing who the hell he was and then when I finally figured it out almost went ballistic on him for not giving me back my sketch book. The saleslady wanted to kick me out for harassing her celebrity client; I gladly left and he followed me out. He was on vacation for a while and liked the atmosphere of Arizona. We sat at a café and he looked at my sketches, all of them; my car designs, clothes, furniture, the works. When I need to relax, I draw. He loved it all and gave me a business proposition right there that afternoon. I had only been living there about two months. I immediately declined him. He was a cool guy and I thanked him for the offer. But drawing relaxed me, that typed of job required more stress, and I had money didn't need anymore. He countered saying I could design when I felt like it and having too much money was never anyone's concern. That made me laugh; he reminded me of Leon a little.

For the remainder of his stay he stayed in contact and I let him look at the rest of my sketch books, something I only let Suki and Jesse do. For some reason I like the praise he bestowed on me and he wasn't trying to hit on me so we just hung out. He was a very private person and so was I, so whenever we both asked about each other's personal life, each of us clammed up. After a while we figured it out and just stopped asking. He had a look of pain in his eyes and anger so I left it alone. It also didn't ease my thoughts about his past or present by the appearance of his discreet body guards. It seemed he had a past that still troubled him and I didn't want to add anymore pain to myself. Unfortunately, he wouldn't allow it. As long as he was safe so was I. We got along well and after a month or so he had to go back to the real world. There was no chemistry or romance, just platonic friendship, something we both needed. He called once a week for a month til' I caved. He came back and stayed for two weeks and we worked out whatever has to be done for stuff like this. I let him do the business stuff; I just wanted to design baby clothes that's it. When he asked me, I gave him one of our looks. He gave me a sad smile and a peck on the cheek and kept working. And there it had started.

I had officially become a registered company and renowned clothing designer and quit the bookstore. It wasn't as complicated as you might seem. I didn't like changes or add on's. I wanted it made the way I designed it, end of story. If you had a problem with it, tough shit. Miles let me do what ever, even though he backed it, I had full reign. He came here from L.A. twice a month and stayed at my condo with me, his body guards, James and David, were in a rented condo above us; again nothing happened between us.

My heart was still with Brian. I had a separate book where I just sketched him; lying down, at the beach, sleep, eating, or gazing out. I just had pictures of him in my head, my favorite memories of him.

The hardest part was when the twin's birthday came around. I was designing a beach dress for a little girl, and visions of Michaela and how she would look just popped into my head, and then right next to her, I saw Amy and Dom's daughter. I saw her eyes and I lost it. I was sitting at the kitchen counter and Miles was sleep on the balcony, fresh air he says. I dropped my pad and tears just streamed down my face. He was up in a flash and cradled me in his arms. He didn't need an explanation. There were things that hurt us both deeply that we had yet to open up about to each other. That night I didn't sleep. That night I pictured what both my children would look like and what they would be doing; walking running, talking a little. Those big beautiful Toretto eyes, my angels. The next day I had a full line of girls and boys clothes finished. They were outfits I envisioned for my kids. I had also created two signature pieces, entitled MAT and AMT; _Michaela Antoinette Toretto and Anthony Michael Toretto._ He never asked me what it meant just that they were special to me; I knew he would do whatever I asked, all I asked: "Make it special, that's all I want Miles. Just make it special."

When he left that weekend I flew out the next day to L.A. I rented a car and drove straight to the cemetery. When I got there I just sat at the site, speechless. There on their graves sat two single white roses, one for each. The graves were cleaned and instead of having two different headstones I had placed, there was one single one for both grave sites. Their names were in script across the top with two twin angels underneath them. Under the angels "_Our Beautiful Angels"_ is inscribed. At the bottom of the headstone was a scripture.

"_And God will wipe away every tear from their eyes; there shall be no more death, nor sorrow, nor crying. There shall be no more pain, for the former things have passes away." Revelation 23:4_

Then and there I finally let them go. They weren't suffering anymore and it was God's will that I had the time with them that I had. It was his way of teaching me about life. I understand now; through all of my pain, it was something that he wanted me to learn. I understand now what my mother was always telling me about the Lord and that he had a plan for our lives. I didn't understand until now. I don't know who replaced the stones but I was ever so grateful; with a kiss to their headstone, I walked away. On the flight home that night I kept reciting this bible verse that my mother used to instill in me as a child, repeating over and over, one I hadn't spoken since her death.

"Porque de tal manera amo Dios al mundo, que ha dado a su Hijo unigénito, para que todo aquel que en el cree, no se pierda, mas tenga vida eterna."

"For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life."

I flew back that night and designed a new line of clothing for toddlers. Miles had called me the next week and told me a celeb saw my clothes in one of the L.A. boutiques and wanted to know if I could design something exclusive for her new baby boy. Before I would have said no immediately, instead I said yes. I sent him my new line plus sketches for her baby and told him I wasn't going to design for a few weeks.

He was more excited than I was and wasn't worried; or at least I thought. The next day James was at my front door with bag from the book store I used to work at and a suitcase. He walked around me, cause I wasn't letting him in without and explanation, set the bag down and put his case in the guest room. Then he came back out and grabbed a beer and leaned on the counter. I adored the big teddy bear but I was ready to clock him. He reminded me a lot of Vince; rough around the edges and but a real sweet heart. David was like Rome, hit first and ask questions later. My stare left nothing to be desired and he opened up. "First off Let, be happy he sent me and not David. Secondly, he'll be here by the end of the week, one of his clients started having a fit today. Thirdly, he said you sounded off on the phone, so I'm here. Don't give me that look, suck it up and I'll take you to that restaurant you like downtown."

He was definitely like Vince in so many ways. I sounded off because I just agreed and didn't put up a fight. That's new to them I guess, but I was fine. I don't need a babysitter! Barstow was full size now and loved when the guys visited, they were very good friends with each other. So when he started barking at the door I knew he smelled James. I had sent him to get groomed and they were bringing him back. I was so used to not doing anything for myself anymore, Miles always had somebody doing something for him when he felt lazy, which was half the time. So when he was here I didn't let him order anyone around, we did it ourselves; when he was gone though, I took advantage of his system, which is why James is giving me a look now. "Don't say a word James."

Miles showed up that weekend as planned and I promptly chewed him out for sending James to rescue me. He had never had my wrath directed toward him so I didn't give him the hell I wanted to. It was his first time, so I had to take it easy. But he had that Leon charm and worked his way around it promising not to do it again and we went looking at cars, I wanted a new one. My poor car, I still loved it, but it had so many miles on it I thought it would fall apart; I still took excellent care of it don't get me wrong. But I wandered around for three months and she's not the beast she used to be. I'm keeping her, but it's time to retire her until I get home and get the genius to work his magic. What do I want……a Red Mazda RX-8. Yep, you heard me correctly.

So my line, _A&M_, is growing rapidly and my net-worth is expanding to the millions because of Miles and his guys. I paid him back in full the money he used to start the business and the money I had from the heist I donated to St. Judes Hospital in my children's names.

I was getting better by the day, the kids were on my mind constantly but in a different way; a way that I knew I wasn't still mourning them. I was just thinking about them; knowing that they were in heaving hanging out with the Car God. I thought about the team, but I knew they were good. I still check the messages every week, and each time Jesse has something hysterical to tell me. Brian is still in the back of my mind and his image keeps popping up in my head. I've got sketch books full of him now at least ten. Barstow almost ate one and I went ballistic on the poor dog, then I took him for a walk and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Now I keep them on a shelf in my closet.

That's what I did for two years try something new with my life. First it was to just get away, be someone else, but then it grew on me and I loved it. The hard part and the easy part was realizing that I wasn't alone. There was a family waiting on me back home that loved me and would die for me as I would them.

So I stopped running away and decided to face my fears. First I had to talk to Miles. It was time I told him everything from top to bottom. He flew in from L.A. one afternoon and we went on a walk. "I've got a past. It's full of pain and sorrow and I tried to deal with it the best way I could but it didn't work. So I ran; I ran away from the reminders of it and my family. I'm telling you this because it's been two years and its time I went home, my real home." He stopped walking and looked at me, really looked at me. We sat down and let Barstow run around and I proceeded to tell him everything. By the time I was finished the sun was starting to set and my poor, exhausted dog was half asleep. He said nothing just enveloped me in a hug and we began walking back home.

When we got there I showered and changed for bed. He was sitting on the balcony just staring off in space and I could tell he was at war with himself. Sitting down next to him, I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm not asking for you to tell me yours M. I just wanted to let you know who I really am, not the person you've met here. I treasure our friendship and I wanted you to know everything about me. I needed a fresh start and you gave it to me. You'll never know how much you helped these past two years; there is no way to repay you." He kissed my forehead. "All I need is your friendship, that's all I ask.

When are you going back to L.A.?" I shrug my shoulders. "Hopefully I can leave within the month. I'm keeping this place, but I'll probably ship both cars back to the city." He nodded, "What about Brian Let, when are you going to see him?"

I held my breath for a second. "I don't know, I'm scared and it's been two years. I'm no better than Dom right now, and that's what hurts. I only kept in touch with Leon this whole time just so he knew I was fine, and they could reach me if something was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I miss him so much, but I'm scared." He kissed my forehead again and got up. "Everything will work itself out Let, don't worry. Nobody would leave you if they had the chance. Think about it, even Dom came back in the end. No one can just leave you, you're a drug." I laughed; it sounded so corny and so right at the same time.

So I packed up what I needed to go home with and hired a service to come dust my place once a month. All I really needed were my sketch pads and the essentials and I was off. When I got to L.A. I stayed with Miles for a week til' my cars got there and then I knew it was time to go home. Leaving the RX with him along with hugs and kisses until I see him next time which was a few weeks and then I went into his office, he just had to give me one of my own so I could design when I felt like it in peace. I drove off with David and James telling me to call if it got ugly.

Driving up to the fort was scary to say the least. I didn't tell Leon that I was coming back. My phone was back on but it hadn't rang so I was relieved. I pulled up outside of the fort and sat for a minute. It was a Sunday so they should be home in the backyard about to barbecue. I had to calm down I was about to hyperventilate. We were family, they were family, so I got to suck it up and walk my ass back there. So I did; I got to the edge of the house and heard the guys playing basketball. Chris was beating V as usual and he was whining, as usual. I leaned against the house taking it all in. They looked the same as always Jesse kept moving his beanie around. I hadn't gone back to the cemetery after the last time. He left me a message telling me that they didn't know who changed the headstone but if I was okay it was cool. He got their first initials tattooed on his wrist. I could see it from here, I liked it. Leon and Mia came out of the house with plates of food. Leon telling Jesse to make himself useful, and Mia telling V to quit whining and get the chicken. Everything was the same, well there was no Dom. He left about a week after I did. He had finally broken Mia's heart. Leon said she wouldn't stop crying and Vince didn't know what do. He's with Amy and his daughter now, her name is Anna; Anna Toretto.

I was startled out of my revere by Jesse saying grace. "Uhh…..Dear Car God, thanks for the food, good cars, beautiful women, the twins…….. and keep Let out of trouble please. Amen." Tears sprang to my eyes, he was never one for finesse, but he could get the job right. Blinking away the excess wetness, I composes myself. I stepped away from the house and into the light. Rounding the corner I clear my throat. "What makes you think I would get into any trouble Jess?"

The only thing my brain registered is Mia's squeal as she ran to me and enveloped me in the tightest hug possible. "I missed you too Mia." Her tears wet my shirt but I didn't care, I had missed my sister greatly. "I'm so sorry about everything Letty."

Nothing mattered anymore, now that I was home. "Don't you apologize for anything this is the first time I have heard your voice in two years girl, all because I'm stubborn and bull headed. Just hug me girl, I missed you." I looked over her shoulder and saw Christina and Leon just standing there together wrapped up in each other, smiling. Jesse was hopping up and down waiting his turn. Mia released me and Vince wrapped me in big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever leave again chica." I nodded, "Never again V, never again."

When he let me go I looked at Jesse and he barreled toward me. We almost fell over, but I endured it. "I missed you so much little brother. But I got every message. I even got you a project to work on. We can start whenever you want, I'm all yours."

I had missed them so much; it hurt now to look at them, knowing that even thought they had moved on, they had also waited for me. During dinner and for hours after that we just sat and talked catching up on everything I had missed since I had been gone. I told them about what I had been doing, about Miles and the company. Mia was super excited because she always went to look at baby clothes, for some strange reason, that's Mia, and she loved the line. I left Barstow at Miles until I talked with them. Jesse couldn't wait to see him; Perrot needed a friend he said. He also told me he met a chick but wanted me to meet her soon so he could bring her home. He had waited til I came back to bring her to the fort, now that touched my heart.

We talked til I was exhausted and Jesse had fallen asleep with his head on my lap. Mia and Vince went to bed after I promised her I would take her to the office tomorrow and meet Miles. Le and Chris stayed a little while longer. She was just happy I was home, she spoke few words but it was always her nature and that's what I loved about her. Le on the other hand had something on his mind and was waiting to share it with me. "Did you do what you needed to do?" I nodded.

"I learned about myself and I let them go Le. I can think about them now without tears. I can see Anna in my mind and imagine my kids playing with her and not feel pain in my heart. They were put here for a reason; they were my gift even if for a little while. I'll cherish that always. Dom is not a factor he just helped to grow stronger, tougher. Not talking to you guys it hurt everyday, but I knew hearing your voice would make me want to come home. By the time I had done what I had come to do I was so relaxed and felt so safe it became my safety net. I stayed another six months, but I knew it was time."

That was all Chris needed to hear; she came and gave me a hug. "I'm glad you're okay Let. I'm glad you found yourself, but you're still missing that one thing. Go get him girl. Bring me that smile that lights up your whole face that shines and reaches your eyes." I give her a teary smile and hug and she kisses Le before going to bed.

"Marry her Le." He laughs and sits with me, placing me in his lap like he used to when it was just us way back when. He laughs a shaky laugh. "Not until you're back for good, besides she won't if you're not here. She already told me not to ask until you're here." I turn to face him and my breath is caught in my throat. He's taken all the load since that day three and a half years ago and I can finally see how it's stressing him.

"I'm tired Let. I want to marry her and have babies and just be like it used to be, working in the garage and coming back to the fort. No more tears, no fights, no stress." With tears in my eyes I hug my brother because I know it hasn't been easy. I finally feel him break down and it hurts deep to my soul that it's all been on him. Nobody has asked how he was doing, or if he was okay. I never once in all of my selfishness took the time to see if he needed me. We sat there for what seemed like hours, finally he got up and we turned out the lights in the house and locked up. Standing at the foot of the stairs he grabbed my hand. "Welcome home Letty girl."

In the morning it seemed like everything went back to normal and life started over like I had never left. Once a month for a week I worked at the office with Miles and designing things. Mostly I stayed in the garage and Jesse helped my fix my baby back up. His surprise was the RX. I gave him the power to do whatever he wanted. To say he was excited is an understatement. I placed the key to the nursery in the lock and left it. Whenever I wanted to or one of the guys wanted to go in we could. It doesn't hurt anymore. Mia was taken with Miles and he fit in with the guys well. My first weekend back somebody saw my car and an impromptu party was thrown in my honor. Things will never change. The third month I was back Le proposed and she said yes. I was happy and sad at the same time; then I knew, I needed Brian. Christina knew too. She drug me outside after they told the team and we sat on the table reminiscing for a bit, before she laid it out for me.

"He's still in Miami with the team. He tries to keep in touch. Stop moping and go get your man, cause I can't wait another two years to marry mine. Hear me?" I laughed and gave her a hug before running in the house to find everyone in the den. "I gotta go out of town for a while, not long, but I have to do something. I'm coming back, just so you know." They all smile like they know where I'm going and I run upstairs to grab the essentials. Within the hour I have a flight to Miami and was being dropped off at the airport by Leon. "Don't come back without him."

For some reason people in Miami didn't rent out regular cars and I managed to snag a Porsche. Rolling up to Tej's was like entering a carnival or circus. He had so many things going on at once and the chaos was inviting. I walked around girls clad in nothing but bikinis and guys in nothing but swim trunks. There was a break in the crowd and I see Suki sketching something sitting in Tej's lap and he's yelling at somebody all the while his arm wrapped around her. Its nice seeing them still together. Next to them was the object of my affection. His body still beautiful, toned and tan. His hair cut shorter but still sexy, but it was his eyes that always left me breathless. That beautiful blue never one shade but gorgeous all the same. He had girls calling out to him and surrounding him, while he was leaning on a chair next to Tej that sat a hungry Rome devouring food as usual, but he just gave that charming smile and ignored them. I devoured him with my eyes taking in everything that had changed over the past two years. I tried to blend in as much as possible with a bikini, board shorts, and some flip flops and maneuvered through the crowd until I was in front of him and just a little out of site.

It was Rome who noticed me first, he dropped his pizza slice. This brought everyone's attention to me, especially Brian who was next to him. Our gazes met and for the first time since I left L.A. that night I breathed a deep breath.

Nothing could stop me as I made my way to him and practically jumped in his arms knowing he would catch me. He still smelled like the ocean and I was glad. He held me tight and I didn't want him to let me go. He put me down and kissed me like he had that night; it brought tears to my eyes. "Please don't leave me again." He smiled those blues looking into my browns. "Never."

I was finally complete. My heart was full of love and I had my family back. We had our ups and downs but we worked together and helped each other past our struggles to start fresh and new. We learned to cope, live, and love………..Without Him.


End file.
